Emptiness Of The World
by Salazar Redholc
Summary: Sudah 1000 tahun berlalu semenjak dia menghentikan seluruh perang yang terjadi di dunia. Sebutan legenda sudah terukir dalam namanya. Dialah youkai pertama yang dihormati oleh dunia. Dialah Juubi No Ookami.
1. Chapter 1

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 1

Suatu malam yang dipenuhi bintang, terlihat 2 orang... Ralat yang benar 1 youkai dan 1 malaikat, jika dilihat saat ini mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat berupa ladang bunga yang terdiri dari berbagai macam jenis bunga.

Sosok youkai tadi adalah seorang pria yang memiliki wajah kokoh, rambut berwarna perak, mata berwarna merah darah yang memiliki motif garis-garis seperti bawang dan di garis-garis tadi terdapat sebuah bentuk yang mirip dengan tanda koma.

Sedangkan yang satunya adalah seorang gadis malaikat yang memiliki paras cantik, rambut berwarna pirang cerah bergelombang dengan panjang rambut mencapai punggungnya, serta mata berwarna biru bagai langit siang.

Saat ini si pria youkai sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan gadis malaikat tersebut, meski begitu tak ada sedikitpun raut tidak suka di wajah si gadis malaikat, yang ada hanya sebuah senyum lembut yang selalu terukir diwajahnya.

"Terima kasih, kau berhasil menghentikan semua ini". Gumam gadis malaikat tadi pada pria yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula aku juga ingin melindungi seluruh ras youkai yang ikut andil dalam perang ini". Balas pria tersebut.

"Tetap saja aku harus berterima kasih padamu, karena kaulah yang telah menghentikan semua perang di dunia ini, aku yakin ayah pasti akan senang saat melihat ini". Di akhir kalimatnya, gadis malaikat tadi meneteskan setetes air mata bening yang mengalir melewati pipi putihnya sampai akhirnya jatuh mengenai wajah pria yang ada di pangkuannya.

Melihat itu sang pria hanya terdiam dengan menutup matanya, beberapa detik kemudian pria tadi mulai bangun dari acara tidurannya, kemudian dia berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis malaikat tadi.

Dengan pandangan bingung gadis malaikat tadi menerima uluran tangan tersebut.

"3 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kau meminta bantuanku, meski begitu aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan benar bukan?". Ujar si pria dengan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Jadi ayo kita ulangi perkenalan kita... Namaku Ootsutsuki Naruto, perwujudan dari Juubi No Ookami, serta youkai pertama yang pernah ada di dunia ini"

Sekilas gadis malaikat tadi menghapus bekas air matanya, kemudian dia tersenyum. "Namaku Gabriel, salah satu dari 4 seraph yang memimpin surga. Salam kenal Naruto-Kun". Ujar Gabriel memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sepertinya, keputusan ayah yang menyuruhku untuk mencarimu adalah pilihan yang tepat, hasilnya seluruh perang dapat diakhiri dengan lebih cepat". Lanjut Gabriel.

"Itu benar, tapi kurasa aku harus kembali melanjutkan pertapaanku"

"Ke-kenapa?". Dengan nada sedih Gabriel bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Saat ini aku masih belum menyelesaikan pertapaanku, karena itu aku harus kembali"

"T-tapi bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

"Jika takdir menghendaki, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali". Jawab Naruto.

"Berapa lama?". Tanya Gabriel lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin ratusan tahun atau bahkan ribuan tahun"

"A-apa kau akan melupakanku?". Dengan nada gugup Gabriel kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku? Melupakanmu? Kau tahu, mustahil bagiku melupakan malaikat cerewet sepertimu"

"Mou... Dan kau adalah youkai paling datar yang pernah kutemui". Dengan nada kesal Gabriel membalas ejekan Naruto.

"Pfffttt... Sebaiknya kau hati-hati jika bicara, lihat sayapmu sekarang, sayap itu sedang berkedip-kedip"

"Hwaa... A-ayah maafkan aku". Dengan nada panik Gabriel menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa, tak lama kemudian sayapnya mulai menjadi normal. "Hufft... Syukurlah, kukira aku akan jatuh". Ucap Gabriel saat melihat sayapnya yang sudah kembali normal.

Melihat itu, Naruto hanyaa menunjukan sebuah senyum tipis, lalu berkata. "Kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang"

Sekilas wajah Gabriel berubah menjadi murung saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Eumm...". Sebuah gumaman tak jelas keluar dari mulut Gabriel.

"Ada apa?".Tanya Naruto.

"A-aku pasti akan menunggumu, Naruto-Kun". Ujar Gabriel dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil untuk menjawab ucapan Gabriel, sebelum akhirnya dia melayang di udara, dan untuk terakhir kalinya Naruto menatap wajah cantik Gabriel yang sedang menatapnya.

Disebuah hutan terlihat beberapa hewan yang sedang mencari makan, wajar saja, saat ini hari sudah mulai pagi jadi ada beberapa hewan yang mulai keluar dari sarangnya dan ada juga hewan yang masuk kembali kedalam sarangnya.

Tap Tap

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah langkah kaki di dalam hutan tersebut, rupanya langkah kaki tadi berasal dari seorang perempuan bertubuh kecil, memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, serta pakaian gothic lolita yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya.

Dengan langkah santai gadis tadi berjalan melewati hutan tersebut tanpa merasa takut. Lama berjalan, kini gadis tersebut sudah sampai di sebuah batu raksasa yang sudah berlumut di beberapa bagiannya, tapi bukan itu yang sedang ditatap oleh sang gadis melainkan seorang pria yang sedang duduk bersila diatas batu tersebutlah yang dilihat oleh gadis tadi.

"Aku menemukanmu". Ujar gadis kecil tadi dengan nada datar, sayangnya ucapannya tadi tidak menerima jawaban sama sekali.

Tapi setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, pria tadi mulai membuka matanya dan melihat gadis itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Ophis, apa maumu?". Tanya pria tadi pada gadis yang diketahui sebagai Ophis tersebut.

"Ootsutsuki Naruto, aku ingin membalas dendam padamu!". Dengan nada marah gadis tadi menjawab ucapan dari Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, tapi sudah berapa lama sejak aku terbangun terakhir kali?"

"1000 tahun, dan sejak saat itu aku selalu bertujuan untuk mengusir Baka Red dari celah dimensi dan membalas perbuatanmu yang membuatku terusir dari celah dimensi"

"Ophis, aku terpaksa melakukan itu, jika pertarungan antara kau dengan Great Red tak dihentikan maka ras yang lainnya juga akan menerima kehancuran"

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak menghusir Baka Red saja? Kenapa harus aku yang kau buang kemari?"

"Jujur saja, karena kau lebih lemah dari Great Red, dan siapapun yang ingin menjadi penjaga Dimensional Gap harus memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa". Jawab Naruto

Baru saja meyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba sosok Ophis sudah berada dihadapan Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang mengarah ke wajah Naruto, di pukulan itu terdapat sebuah aura berwarna hitam yang digunakan untuk memperkuat pukulannya.

BLAARRR

Debu tebal terkumpul setelah tempat dimana Naruto berada tadi tiba-tiba saja hancur hingga menyebabkan sebuah kawah sedalam 50 meter dengan lebar 20 meter, selang beberapa saat kemudian debu sudah mulai menipis, kini terlihat sosok Naruto yang menahan pukulan Ophis menggunakan satu tangannya.

Kesal karena serangannya di tahan, Ophis kembali melakukan serangan berupa tendangan horizontal yang mengarah ke pinggang bagian kiri Naruto.

SWUSHH

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Meski Naruto berhasil menghindari tendangan tadi dengan melompat keudara, tapi hasil dari gelombang tendangan Ophis berhasil menghancurkan puluhan pohon di belakang Naruto.

Tap

Dengan santai Naruto kembali menapak ketanah, meski sudah melihat hasil serangan Ophis tadi, tapi tetap tak ada sedikitpun raut kaget apalagi takut di wajah Naruto.

"Kau bilang aku lemah!". Dengan nada marah Ophis berkata pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang Ophis dengan datar, lalu berkata. "Ya, kau lemah, jika kau memang kuat kau pasti tak akan kalah saat melawanku 1000 tahun lalu, lihat hasilnya sekarang, kau bahkan tak bertambah kuat sejak terakhir kita bertemu, sepertinya julukan Tak Terbatas tidak cocok untukmu"

"Sudah cukup, aku akan.."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, kini dihadapan Ophis sudah berada sosok Narto dengan sebuah bola spiral berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya, sadar jika dia tak bisa menghindar, Ophis langsung merubah bagian tangannya menjadi sisik naga kemudian menyilangkannya di depan wajahnya.

BLARRR

WUSHHH

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Meski berhasil menahan serangan Naruto, Ophis masih harus rela tubuhnya terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak puluhan pohon, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti di jarak 100 meter.

Ditempat Ophis terlempar, terlihat sosok Ophis yang terlentang di sebuah cekungan tanah sebesar 50 meter, jika dipperhatikan ada beberapa luka yang bersarang ditubuhnya, tak hanya itu bahkan bajunya tadi sudah memiliki banyak sobekan dimana-mana. Nampaknya pertahanan Ophis masih belum cukup untuk menahan serangan tadi.

Tap Tap

Dengan pandangan marah Ophis melihat ke asal langkah kaki tersebut, kini terlihat sosok Naruto yang sudah berdiri dengan tatapan angkuh, tak jauh dari tubuh tergeletak Ophis.

"Lihat, kau tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Great Red, ataupun Trihexa. Jadi menyerah sajalah dengan tujuanmu untuk menguasai Dimensional Gap". Dengan nada mengejek Naruto berujar pada Ophis.

Meski kesal, tapi Ophis harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya yang saat ini memang belum cukup untuk mengalahkan 2 makhluk yang disebut oleh Naruto, termasuk Naruto itu sendiri. Tapi karena alasan itulah dia ingin membuat sebuah kelompok untuk membantunya mengalahkan 2 makhluk superior tadi beserta Naruto. Mungkin dia tak harus untuk mengalahkan Trihexa karena saat ini Trihexa sedang tersegel entah dimana, tujuannya sekarang hanyalah mengalahkan Naruto dan Great Red.

"Aku..."

Dengan pandangan remeh, Naruto menatap ke arah Ophis yang ingin berbicara.

"... Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian, tunggu saja akan kubuat kalian menyesal karena telah meremehkanku, Great Red, kau, dan Trihexa. Aku pasti akan melampaui kalian dan saat waktunya tiba aku akan menjadikan kalian bertiga sebagai mainanku".

Kini Naruto dapat melihat sebuah tekad kuat dari mata yang sedang menatapnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu sampai waktu itu tiba". Tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat itu. 'Dengan begini, Ophis bisa memiliki tujuan yang cukup besar untuk dia perjuangkan. Selama ini, dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Dimensional Gap, kuharap dengan ini dia bisa melupakan Dimensional Gap dan hidup bebas di dunia ini'. Pikirnya, disertai sebuah senyum tipis.

"Baiklah karena kekuatanku sudah sempurna, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?". Gumam Naruto. "Errr... Kurasa aku harus pergi dan mencari beberapa pakaian dulu". Wajar saja jika Naruto berpikir demikian, karena sejak awal dia memang tidak memakai apapun selain celana pendek yang sudah sobek sana sini. Menghiraukan Ophis yang masih tergeletak, Naruto langsung terbang dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Tap

Kini Naruto sudah mendarat di sebuah gedung pencakar langit, hari sudah malam saat ini, dan lagi Naruto sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Jangan tanya darimana, karena jawaban yang akan kalian terima hanya jawaban yang memalukan.

"Hahhh... Dunia sudah berbeda sekarang, kurasa aku harus mempelajari semua tentang dunia ini dari awal lagi".Gumam Naruto.

"AARRRGGH... T-tolong aku"

Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar sebuah teriakan dari bawah gedung yang dia tempati, jangan heran, pendengaran Naruto bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada kelelawar, begitu juga penglihatannya yang jauh lebih baik dari seekor elang, jadi melihat dari atas gedung pencakar langit ini ke tempat dimana teriakan tadi berasal bukanlah hal sulit untuk Naruto.

Kini Naruto dapat melihat sorang pria yang sedang dipojokkan oleh seekor iblis bertipe Lamia. Lamia adalah seekor iblis dengan bagian atas berwujud perempuan sedangkan bagian bawahnya adalah seekor ular.

"Aku minta maaf aku juga butuh makan, jadi tolong maafkan aku". Ujar iblis tersebut, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari manusia didepannya, iblis tadi langsung bergerak dengan cepat ke arah manusia tadi dan menelan setengah tubuh manusia tersebut. Jika diperhatikan, saat ini iblis tersebut sedang menangis, mungkin dia menyesal karena telah melakukan semua ini.

Tap Tap Tap

Mendengar langkah kaki, iblis liar tadi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, kini iblis tadi melihat seorang pria berambut perak jabrik, memiliki mata berwarna hitam, serta memakai kaos polos berwarna biru, dengan bagian bawah merupakan celana pendek. Dia adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto.

"Siapa kau?". Tanya iblis liar tersebut dengan nada mengancam, melupakan sisa air mata yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun, sekarang nikmatilah makananmu, asal kau tahu pria yang kau makan adalah seorang yang pernah membunuh sebuah keluarga dengan keji"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa kau temannya?"

"Aku bukan temannya, tapi aku melihat ke dalam ingatannya, tepat sebelum kau memakannya"

"Melihat kedalam ingatan? K-kau bukan manusia". Setelah tahu tentang hal itu, si iblis tadi langsung melompat mundur menjauhi Naruto.

"Aku memang bukan manusia, aku kemari karena tertarik pada seorang iblis yang menangisi mangsanya, hal ini belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya"

"Kumohon pergilah, a-aku tidak ingin membunuh lagi". Dengan nada bergetar, iblis tadi memohon pada Naruto.

Naruto dapat melihat kalau iblis tersebut tak memiliki niat untuk berbohong. "Siapa namamu?". Tanya Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Jawab saja"

"E-Eloise itu namaku" Dengan ragu, iblis yang bernama Eloise tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Apa kau membenci wujudmu yang sekarang?". Tanya Naruto lagi.

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Ti-tidak papa"

"Biar kutanya lagi, apa kau membenci wujudmu yang sekarang?"

"Be-begitulah, aku ingin berhenti memakan manusia tapi sejak aku berkhianat pada tuanku dan memiliki wujud seperti ini, ada saat-saat dimana aku kehilangan kendali diriku sendiri"

"Wajar saja, kau memiliki energi negatif yang menumpuk dalam tubuhmu, hal ini membuat tubuhmu berubah menjadi monster, serta mempengaruhi pikiranmu". Sesaat Naruto memberi jeda pada ucapannya untuk melihat ekspresi iblis tadi. "Tapi aku bisa membantumu, tentunya dengan 1 syarat"

"Syarat?"

"Ya... Syaratnya mudah, aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui tentang dunia ini, bagaimana?"

"Emm..."

Naruto sangat memaklumi tindakan Eloise, siapapun pasti akan ragu jika tiba-tiba saja mendapat penawaran menggiurkan dari orang yang tak dikenal.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau kau ingin mengetahui semua tentang dunia ini, apa kau berasal dari dunia yang lain?". Setlah sekian lama diam, akhirnya Eloise mulai berbicara.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa menceritakannya"

"Begitu. Emmm... Satu pertanyaan lagi, bukankah kau bisa mengambil ingatan seseorang, lalu kenapa kau ingin aku memberi tahumu tentang dunia ini?"

"Sederhana saja, itu karena aku tidak ingin membunuh seseorang yang tak bersalah"

"Membunuh?"

"Perlu kau ketahui, siapapun yang kuambil ingatannya maka orang itu akan mati, sama seperti pria yang tadi kau makan, tepat beberapa detik sebelum kau memakannya, pria tersebut sudah mati karena ingatannya diambil olehku". Jelas Naruto. "Jangan bertanya lagi, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi". Ujar Naruto saat melihat Eloise yang ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Anoo... Emm... B-baiklah, kurasa aku akan menerimanya". Dengan sedikit rasa ragu Eloise menerima kesepakatan yang diajukan oleh Naruto.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo ikuti aku"

Kemudian Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Eloise. Selama beberapa menit Eloise masih berdiam ditempatnya, merasa heran dengan tingkah Eloise Naruto memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

"Etooo..."

"Kau takut jika aku membohongimu?"

Eloise tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. Melihat ini membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya.

"Jika kau tak bisa percaya padaku, kurasa sebaiknya kita batalkan kesepakatan ini". Ujar Naruto.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja aku takut jika aku pergi denganmu, kau akan berada dalam bahaya"

Meski hanya sesaat, tapi Naruto yakin jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Eloise adalah sebuah perkataan tulus, hingga akhirnya dia tertawa. "Hahahaha... Apa kau bilang? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Yang benar saja. Asal kau tahu jika aku mau aku bisa saja menghancurkan 1 fraksi tanpa kesulitan, jadi sebaiknya kau hilangkan rasa khawatirmu itu"

"K-kau serius?". Dengan raut kaget, Eloise bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang ikutlah denganku, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang dipenuhi oleh energi positif"

"Ba-baik". Dengan begitu Eloise mulai menerima uluran tangan Naruto, dan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dari tempat tersebut tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.. 

T.B.C

.

.

.

Note: Yo, kenalin gw author baru, terus ini FF pertama gw jadi maklumin aja kalo masih ada kesalahan, yah moga aja kalian suka. Kalo ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan lewat review atau ada yang mau flame juga boleh,pokoknya apa aja yang mau kalian omongin tinggal ketik di kotak reviem. Sekian.


	2. Chapter 2

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 2

Siang hari di wilayah Akihabara terlihat sebuah pasangan berbeda gender yang sedang berjalan bersama, mungkin untuk orang-orang yang melihat mereka akan menganggap jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, kenyataan mereka salah. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik maka akan terlihat kalau si perempuan sedang berbicara kepada si laki-laki dengan raut kesal, sedangkan si laki-laki hanya menampilkan ekspresi acuh seolah tak peduli dengan perempuan disampingnya.

"Mou... Naruto-San, berhentilah pergi ke tempat seperti ini"

"Apa maksudmu Eloise? Semua yang ada disini adalah seni, seharusnya kau juga menyukai hal-hal seperti ini"

"Hahh... Naruto-San, aku tahu jika Anime dan game itu memang menyenangkan, tapi bisakah kau bertindak lebih serius, bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kau ini pemimpin para youkai, apa jadinya jika ada youkai yang melihat tingkahmu saat ini?"

"Tch...". Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya serta berdecih kecil saat mendengar ucapan Eloise tadi.

"Apa-apaan dengan decihan itu? Ukkhh... Padahal saat pertemuan pertama kita, aku sempat berpikir jika kau ini adalah seorang yang keren, tapi kenyataanya... Hahhh...". Ujar Eloise yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang di akhirnya.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berpikir begitu? Dan lagi, mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, ini sudah seminggu sejak aku menghilangkan energi negatif ditubuhmu, seharusnya perjanjian kita sudah selesai"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan selalu mengikutimu, ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau sudah membuang energi negatif yang terkumpul di tubuhku, dan lagi aku juga ingin kau melatihku agar menjadi lebih kuat"

"Mau berapa kali kubilang, kau tak perlu berterima kasih, lagipula kau sudah memberiku informasi yang kuinginkan. Dan lagi aku tak membuka lowongan murid, jadi jangan berpikir jika aku akan menerimanya. Jadi sekarang kau bisa pergi dariku"

"..."

"Oi... Kenapa kau jadi diam?"

Tanpa menjawab Pertanyaan Naruto, Eloise mempercapat langkahnya dan mulai mendahului Naruto. "Bodoh". Gumam Eloise ketika sudah berada sedikit jauh dari Naruto.

"Oi.. Kau mau kemana?". Sayangnya panggilan Naruto tetap dihiraukan oleh Eloise yang masih berjalan menjauh. "Apa aku membuatnya marah?". Lanjut Naruto disertai pandangan bingung.

...

-Kyoto-

Di sebuah ruangan yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya dari lilin yangg tertempel ditembok, ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang cukup besar, dan di sekeliling meja tersebut terdapat 9 buah kursi kosong.

Cklak

Tap Tap Tap

Tiba-tiba sebuah pintu yang ada diruangan tersebut mulai terbuka dan kemudian masuk beberapa sosok ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Sosok yang baru masuk itu terdiri dari 3 youkai perempuan dan 7 youkai laki-laki. Tiap sosok memiliki ekor dibelakang tubuhnya ada yang 1 ekor dan yang paling banyak adalah 9 ekor.

Tanpa menunggu lama ke-9 youkai tadi mulai menduduki keseluruhan kursi yang ada diruangan tersebut. Selama beberapa menit suasana menjadi hening, tapi tak lama kemudian seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut pirang, mempunyai sepasang telinga rubah diatas kepalanya dan ada 9 ekor di belakang tubuhnya, mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu kalian sudah tahu mengaenai alasan kenapa aku mengundang kalian kemari"

"Yasaka-Sama, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan energi yang kita rasakan seminggu yang lalu?". Seorang pria yang memiliki sepasang mata berwarna kuning dengan pupil vertikal, dan memiliki 8 ekor ular di belakang tubuhnya, bertanya kepada sosok perempuan yang di panggil Yasaka tadi.

"Benar Orochi, seminggu yang lalu. Kita, bangsa youkai secara bersamaan dapat merasakan sebuah energi yang tak asing lagi bagi kita"

"Maksudmu adalah Juubi-Sama kan?". Tanya seorang perempuan berambut biru, memiliki telinga kucing yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, serta mempunyai 2 ekor kucing ditubuhnya.

"Kau benar Matatabi, aku tidak tahu pastinya tapi kemungkinan besar Juubi-Sama benar-benar sudah bangkit kembali"

"Tapi Yasaka-Sama, hal itu masih belum bisa dipastikan, menurut catatan kuno, saat Juubi-Sama bangkit maka matahari akan menghilang dan digantikan oleh bulan merah selama 1 hari penuh, dan sampai saat ini tanda tersebut masih belum terlihat". Ujar seorang pria berambut hitam dengan 4 ekor kera berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sokou benar Yasaka-Sama, untuk sekarang kita masih belum bisa memastikan, apakah Juubi-Sama benar-benar sudah bangkit atau belum?". Ucap sosok pria berambut hijau yang dibelakang tubuhnya terdapat 3 ekor ikan yang sangat panjang.

"Baiklah begini saja, apa ada yang punya ide tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk memastikan hal ini?"

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih serta memiliki sepasang telinga serigala, dan mempunyai 5 ekor serigala di belakang tubuhnya, mengangkat tangannya.

"Hokou?"

"Yasaka-Sama, bagaimana jika kita memerintahkan beberapa youkai untuk menyelidiki hal ini?"

"Kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk". Ujar Yasaka. "Jadi apa ada yang tidak setuju dengan ide ini?"lanjutnya.

Karena tak ada yang menjawab Yasaka kembali bertanya pada semua yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Karena tak ada yang menjawab maka kuanggap kalian semua setuju. Sekarang, apa ada yang punya usul siapa yang harus kita kirim untuk menyelidiki hal ini?"

"Bagaimana jika mengirim kelompok Karasu Tengu, mereka memiliki kemampuan yang memadai untuk melakukan hal itu kan?". Usul seorang wanita berambut abu-abu, memiliki sepasang telinga bundar berwarna coklat yang mirip dengan telnga berang-berang , serta mempunyai 6 ekor yang juga berwarna coklat dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa maksudmu Saiken? Jika kita mengirim Karasu Tengu, lalu siapa yaang akan menjadi pengawal dari Yasaka-Sama?". Ujar sosok pria berambut hitam dengan, memiliki sepasang telinga tupai, serta ada 6 ekor berbulu di tubuhnya.

"Kurasa Kaku benar Saiken, jika kita mengirim kelompok Karasu Tengu maka sama saja dengan membebaskan musuh untuk menyerang Yasaka-Sama. Aku tahu jika Yasaka-Sama itu kuat tapi bukan berarti tak terkalahkan"

"Isonade, maksudmu kekuatanku tidak cukup untuk melindungi diriku sendiri?". Tanya Yasaka pada pria berambut hijau tersebut.

"Bukan begitu Yasaka-Sama, aku hanya memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi kedepannya, bukankah saat ini kita sedang berada dalam masalah, terutama dengan manusia pemegang True Longinus yang beberapa hari lalu menyerang kita bersama dengan kelompoknya, aku yakin cepat atau labat mereka akan menyerang kembali"

Seketika suasana berubah menjadi cukup ramai diruangan tersebut, ada youkai yang setuju unntuk mengirim kelompok Karasu Tengu, ada juga youkai yang menolak untuk mengirim Karasu Tengu. Melihat situasi yang semakin kacau Yasaka mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Cukup!". Sontak suasana kembali menjadi hening ketika Yasaka mulai meninggikan suaranya untuk menenangkan semua yang ada disitu. "Lupakan tentang mengirim Karasu Tengu, saat ini kita sedang berada dalam masalah dengan golongan pahlawan dan kita butuh banyak kekuatan untuk menghadapi ereka. Jadi aku akan mengirim sebuah surat untuk klan Nura yang ada di tokyo dan meminta mereka untuk menyelidiki energi yang kita rasakan seminggu yang lalu". Lanjutnya.

"Klan Nura? Bukankah mereka memutuskan untuk terpisah dari youkai Kyoto, lalu apa mereka ingin menerima permintaan kita?". Tanya Hokou.

"Semua ini mungkin saja berkaitan dengan kebangkitan Juubi-Sama, mau tak mau mereka harus menerimanya"

"Baiklah aku tak keberatan, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Terserah keputusan saja"

"Kurasa tak buruk"

"Itu layak untuk dicoba"

"Aku akan menerimanya"

"Bagaimana dengan kalian bertiga, Orochi, Hokou, Isonade". Tanya Yasaka pada 3 youkai yang sedari tadi diam.

"Tak masalah"

"Tentu"

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai"

"Baiklah dengan ini sudah diputuskan, aku akan mengirim sebuah surat untuk Klan Nura. Untuk sekarang, mari kita bahas apa rencana kita untuk mengahadapi golongan pahlawan nanti?"

...

-Akihabara-

"Oiii... Eloise ada apa denganmu? Ini sudah 2 jam sejak kau mengacuhkanku". Ujar seorang pria berambut putih jabrik pada gadis didepannya.

Gadis itu memiliki penampilan yang cantik, dengan rambut berwarna hitam, mata berwarna merah ruby, dan jangan lupakan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih menandakan jika dia sering merawat tubuhnya.

"Hahh... Baiklah Eloise kau menang, aku akan melakukan apapun jika kau berhenti mengacuhkanku"

"Sungguh?". Tanya Eloise dengan wajah yang didekatkan ke wajah Naruto, disertai pandangan berseri-seri yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Naruto sedikit menarik wajahnya kebelakang saat sadar jika wajah Eloise sudah berada 5 centi di depannya. "Errr... T-tentu saja". Dengan ragu Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Eloise.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mengajaku dalam perjalananmu dan melatihku untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi"

'Kusooo... Aku lupa, satu-satunya yang diinginkan gadis ini dariku hanyalah menjadi muridku. Oh, ini akan merepotkan'. Pikir Naruto saat mendengar permintaan Gadis didepannya.

"Naruto-San kau mendengarku?"

"Apa kau tak ingin permintaan yang lainnya? Perhiasan contohnya"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar hanya ingin kau melatihku"

"Apa kau benar benar benar serius?"

"Aku benar benar benar serius"

"Kau yakin kau benar benar benar benar serius?"

"Ya aku benar benar benar benar serius"

"Apa kau benar..."

"Sudah cukup. Ayolah Naruto-San aku hanya ingin kau mengajariku beberapa sihir yang cukup kuat untuk melindungi diriku sendiri"

'Apa ini? meski hanya sekilas, aku tetap dapat merasakan sebuah kebencian saat dia bilang ingin menjadi kuat, kurasa apa yang kurasakan tadi adalah... Dendam'. Pikir Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari Eloise. "Hahh... Baiklah aku akan memikirkannya lebih dulu". Ucap Naruto.

"Ehhhh... Kenapa begitu?"

"Hei, mana mungkin aku mau mengajari seseorang tanpa pikir-pikir dulu"

"Ukhh... Baiklah silahkan dipikirkan dulu"

"Yossh... Sekarang ayo kita pulang, aku sudah membeli beberapa game baru, aku tak sabar untuk memainkannya". Ujar Naruto semangat dengan senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

Eloise hanya mampu memutar bola matanya saat melihat tingkah pria didepannya. "Kumat lagi". Gumam Eloise begitu menyaksikan Naruto sedang memeluk kaset game yang ada di ke-2 tangannya. Ah... sepertinya sosok Juubi yang dihormati sudah terpengaruh oleh kehidupan modern.

...

-Underworld-

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terlihat 5 sosok yang saat ini sedang berada di 1 meja yang sama, 5 sosok ini terdiri dari 4 iblis dan 1 malaikat jatuh.

"Jadi Azazel, apa kelompok Rias sudah sampai di kediaman Gremory?". Ucap seorang pria berambut merah pekat, dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dan memiliki mata berwarna hijau dengan sedikit campuran biru.

"Tentu, kurasa saat ini mereka sedang makan malam atau melakukan hal lainnya bersama dengan keluargamu"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan Michael"

"Untuk membuang waktu sambil menunggu Michael datang, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu Sirzech. Kudengar kau akan mengundang berbagai fraksi luar untuk menghadiri acara rating game yang akan diselenggarakan di dunia bawah, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan itu?"

"Aku berencana untuk memperbanyak aliansi, tentu kau sudah tahu tentang Khaos Brigade, dan kau juga tahu jika di kelompok tersebut terdapat beberapa makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, karena itu kita perlu membuat aliansi dengan fraksi luar untuk membantu kita menggaalkan rencana apapun yang ingin dilakukan Khaos Brigade"

"Oke aku mengerti alasan kalian melakukan ini, tapi apa kalian yakin jika rencana ini akan berhasil, kalian tentu tahu jika tiap fraksi memiliki egonya masing-masing, contohnya saja Olympus, si pak tua Zeus itu memiliki sifat sombong yang sangat kental aku ragu jika dia akan menerima aliansi ini"

"Itu benar, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba bukan?". Bukan Sirzech yang menjawab, melainkan seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedari tadi diam ditempatnya.

"Ajuka?"

"Azazel, kami sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang, mungkin akan ada fraksi yang menolak aliansi ini tapi akan ada banyak juga fraksi yang menerimanya, salah satu contohnya adalah Ashgard"

"Ashgard? Maksudmu pak tua Odin itu menerima aliansi ini?"

"Ya... Beberapa hari yang lalu kami mendapat sebuah surat dari Odin, dia bilang dia akan datang saat rating game, lagipula dia juga berniat untuk menjalin ikatan dengan dewa-dewi Shinto"

"Pak tua itu ingin menjalin ikatan dengan fraksi lain? Kurasa akhir dunia benar-benar sudah dekat"

Selama beberapa menit Azazel,Sirzech,Ajuka,Serafall masih membahas beberapa hal sambil menunggu kedatangan satu sosok lagi. Kalian bertanya kenapa hanya 4 orang yang disebut, itu karena salah satunya sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang diletakan diatas meja.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara asing mengintrupsi seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Maaf semuanya, aku terlambat". Ujar sosok yang baru datang tersebut, sosok tersebut memiliki penampilan berupa seorang pria yang memiliki rambut pirang sepunggung, mata berwarna kuning, serta memakai sebuah zirah yang didominasi oleh warna emas.

"Oh... Michael, aku senang kau sudah datang, jadi kita bisa mulai alasan dari pertemuan ini"

Tanpa menunggu, Michael mulai melangkah ke sebuah bangku yang kosong dan mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku tersebut.

"Baiklah, pertama aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian karena kalian dapat meluangkan waktu untuk datang ke pertemuan ini". Ujar Sirzech pada 2 pria yang berasal dari 2 golongan berbeda, didepannya. "Sebenarnya, beberapa hari yang lalu Ajuka menemukan sebuah energi asing yang tiba-tiba saja terlacak oleh alat buatannya"

Mendengar itu, membuat Azazel dan Michael menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Alat buatan?". Tanya Azazel.

"Ya... Alat buatan Ajuka ini memungkinkan kita untuk melacak sebuah energi dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Mesk alat ini masih belum selesai, tapi kami yakin jika apa yang terlacak itu benar adanya"

"Lantas kenapa kau sampai meminta kami datang untuk membahas hal ini. Bisa saja yang kalian lacak itu hanya seseorang dari suatu fraksi yang sedang berlatih atau bertarung kan?"

"Sayangnya bukan itu yang kami khawatirkan. Perlu kalian tahu, selain melacak, alat yang diciptakan oleh Ajuka juga dapat mengukur kekuatan seseorang secara detail. Saat ini alat itu sudah hancur alasannya adalah energi asing yang terlacak itu, menurut Ajuka energi itu terlalu besar untuk diukur oleh alat ciptaannya"

"Baiklah kita anggap saja jika sosok yang terlacak itu memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, lalu kenapa kita harus khawatir tentang hal itu, saat ini yang kalian ketahui hanya sebatas energinya saja jadi bisa saja sosok itu adalah orang yang dapat kita ajak untuk bekeja sama"

"Kami tahu tentang itu Azazel, sebelum kami mengundang kalian kesini, kami sudah mengirim beberapa iblis untuk mencari siapa pemilik energi asing itu, tapi mereka semua menghilang tanpa jejak"

Untuk beberapa menit kedepan suasana di ruangan itu mulai berubah menjadi hening, tapi tak lama kemudian Azazel menghancurkan keheningan itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami, aku yakin ada alasan tertentu sampai-sampai kalian memanggil Michael dan aku untuk datang"

"Aku ingin agar kalian membantu kami untuk mencari sosok yang mengeluarkan energi asing tersebut"

"Sebenarnya kenapa Sirzech-Dono ingin mencari sosok tersebut? Bahkan sampai meminta bantuan dari fraksi lain". Tanya Michael yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Kalian tahu kan jika fraksi iblis memiliki benda bernama evil pieces yang dapat mereinkarnasi berbagai makhluk dari fraksii lain, salah satunya adalah youkai. Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat energi itu terlacak, tiba-tiba saja seluruh youkai yang ada di Underworld bersujud untuk suatu alasan yang tidak diketahui"

"Bersujud?". Tanya Azazel.

"Begitulah, karena itu aku dan Ajuka mulai berpikir kejadian ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan energi yang terlacak itu, yang lebih membingungkan adalah alat yang Ajuka ciptakan dapat merasakan energi asing tersebut tapi tak ada satupun dari kita yang dapat merasakannya"

"Kau benar, ini memang aneh, terlebih sikap youkai yang kalian maksud, seolah-olah mereka sedang menghormat kepada seseorang atau sesuatu"

"Tu-tunggu sebentar". Dengan nada bergetar Michael berkata pada semua yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa Michael? Kau terlihat takut". Ujar Sirzech begitu melihat Michael yang tiba-tiba merubah sikapnya.

"Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang Juubi no Ookami"

"Tentu saja, dia adalah penghenti perang ribuan tahun lalu kan, lalu apa hubungannya dengan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba kaget itu?". Ucap Azazel.

"Apa disini ada yang tahu, ras apa Juubi itu?". Semua yang mendengar itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanaa Michael.

"Sejujurnya aku tahu tentang hal ini dari Gabriel, ras Juubi yang sebenarnya adalah... Youkai"

Deg

"Jadi maksudmu..."

"Benar Sirzech-Dono, mungkin saja semua kejadian ini ada kaitanya dengan kebangkitan dari Juubi"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tak mampu berkata-kata lagi saat mendengar sebuah kenyataan mengejutkan yang keluar dari mulut salah satu Seraphim surga tersebut.

"Jika itu benar, kurasa kita harus ikut menyelidiki tentang hal ini, aku akan mengirim beberapa Datenshi untuk membantu penyelidikan ini". Ucap Azazel yang lebih dulu kembali dari acara terkejutnya.

"Jika begitu surga juga akan ikut membantu, selesai ini aku akan bertanya tentang Juubi kepada Gabriel"

"Soal Gabriel, sebenarnya darimana dia tahu jika Juubi adalah youkai?".Ujar seorang perempuan berambut twintail warna hitam.

"Oh Serafall akhirnya kau bicara, kukira kau hanya akan diam dan mendengarkan". Ejek Azazel pada perempuan itu.

"Mouu... Memang ada yang salah jika aku bicara?". Serafall menjawab ejekan Azazel dengan nada Childish.

"Dari yang kutahu, saat Great War terjadi Gabriel mendapat perintah langsung dari Ayah untuk mencari dan meminta Juubi untuk menghentikan perang di seluruh fraksi yang ada di dunia". Menghiraukan perdebatan antara Azazel dengan Serafall, Michael menjawab pertanyaan Serafall tadi.

"Jadi karena itu Gabriel dapat mengetahui ras apa Juubi itu".Ujar Ajukka saat mendengar jaawaban Michael

"Aku hanya berharap, dengan bangkitnya Juubi, akan membantu kita untuk membuat perdamaian". Gumam Sirzech yang dapat di dengar oleh beberapa orang yang ada diruangan itu.

...

-Disebuah Rumah-

Terlihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang berada diteras rumahnya, meski hari sudah malam tapi Naruto masih dapat melihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan depan rumahnya.

Tapi acara santai Naruto harus terganggu oleh kehadiran seseorang. Errr... Mungkin sebutan seseorang tidak cocok untuk sosok yang baru tiba tersebut, sebab sosok itu memiliki tubuh yang mirip dengan manusia hanya saja tubuhnya terbagi menjadi 2 warna, bagian kiri berwarna hitam sedangkan bagian kanannya berwarna putih.

"Naruto-Sama". Panggil sosok yang baru tiba itu pada Naruto yang masih menatap bintang dengan tatapan tenangnya.

"Informasi apa yang kau bawa? Zetsu". Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto bertanya pada sosok yang diketahui bernama Zetsu tersebut.

"Naruto-Sama, sepertinya ada beberapa fraksi selain youkai yang merasakan energi anda seminggu yang lalu"

"Hmm... Bagaimana bisa? Hanya youkai yang mampu merasakan energiku, tidak mungkin akan ada fraksi lain yang dapat merasakannya, lalu fraksi apa saja yang mengetahuinya"

"Hanya 3 fraksi, yaitu 3 fraksi dari Injil"

"Fraksi Injil? Begitu, kurasa Gabriel ada kaitannya dengan ini". Gumam Naruto, sekaligus mengingat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang dulu sempat bersama dengannya untuk menghentikan perang. "Apa ada lagi informasi yang kau bawa?"

"Sepertinya ada sebuah kelompok iblis yang ingin membangkitkan Trihexa dari segelnya"

Sekilas Naruto membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Zetsu, dengan tatapan tajam Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zetsu. "Apa kau sedang bercanda?". Ujar Naruto dengan nada dingin yang terasa menyesakan.

"Tidak Naruto-Sama, aku sama sekali tidak bercanda"

"Siapa pemimpin iblis-iblis itu?"

"Keturunan langsung dari Satan Lucifer..."

Dengan raut datar Naruto menunggu ucapan Zetsu selanjutnya.

..Rizevim Livan Lucifer"

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Well, pertama gw mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang udah baca, fav,foll dan rev fic ini.

Sedikit info, fic ini akan langsung di mulai dari novelnya, lagian para reader pasti bosen kalo harus dimulai dari kematian Issei, Naruto yang bersekolah di Kuoh, atau yang lainnya.

Oke disini bakal gw jawab beberapa pertanyaan reader.

Pertama alasan kenapa Naruto ingin menghentikan perang, nanti itu akan ada flashbacknya jadi tungguin aja.

Lalu soal kekuatan Naruto, tenang Naruto gk akan langsung kuat, nanti ada flashback juga kenapa Naruto bisa jadi sangat kuat, jadi silahkan tunggu.

Untuk Pair gw rasa 2 atau 3 udah cukup, tapi ini masih bisa berubah mungkin bisa 10 :v Fakk.

Lalu untuk alasan kenapa Ophis bisa marah padahal di Canonnya dia itu datar. Perlu gw kasih tahu, ada banyak karakter anime yang sifatnya datar tapi bisa menjadi marah saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dia benci, dan lagi fic ini udah gw kasih keterangan OOC.

Yap... Keknya udah semua, Sampai Jumpa dimasa depan yang akan datang Reader sekalian.


	3. Chapter 3

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 3

Naruto tetap tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun saaat mendengar sebuah nama yang cukup tak asing baginya. Rizevim Livan Lucifer... Namanya saja sudah terkenal dikalangan para makhluk supranatural, mungkin dia tidak sekuat ayahnya tapi Rizevim memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih licik dari ayahnya untuk mempengaruhi seluruh ras yang ada. Dan lagi, dia jugalah dalang dibalik terjadinya perang saudara dari fraksi iblis yang terjadi ratusan tahun lalu.

"Kau yakin dengan itu? Zetsu". Tanya Naruto pada sosok makhluk yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku yakin Naruto-Sama"

"Menarik, kukira keturunan Lucifer sudah tak ada lagi yang tersisa tapi kenyataannya aku salah"

"Lalu Naruto-Sama, apa yang ingin anda lakukan padanya?"

"Untuk sekarang aku akan diam saja, tapi aku ingin agar kau selalu mengawasinya, Zetsu"

"Baik, Naruto-Sama"

"Jika tak ada lagi informasi yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau sudah boleh pergi Zetsu"

"Sebenarnya ada satu infomasi lagi Naruto-Sama"

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah sekarang"

"Naruto-Sama, beberapa hari yang lalu bangsa youkai di Kyoto tiba-tiba saja mengaalami penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh kelompok Pahlawan yang memiliki Sacred Gear, bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear bertipe Longinus"

"Apa kau tahu apa tujuan mereka?"

"Satu-satunya yang kutahu, mereka berniat untuk membawa Kyuubi, untuk saat ini aku tak tahu apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya"

"Begitu... Kurasa aku harus mempercepat kepergianku ke Kyoto"

Tap Tap Tap

Mendengar sebuah langkah kaki yang mendekat, membuat Naruto dan Zetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana langkah kaki itu berada. Begitu melihat siapa yang datang, entah kenapa wajah Naruto yang sebelumnya selalu datar, tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih hangat dari yang tadi, hal ini dapat dilihat dari senyum yang ditunjukan Naruto untuk sosok yang baru datang tersebut.

Sosok yang baru tiba tersebut adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam, memiliki mata berwarna merah, mamakai sebuah piyama yang sedikit transparan, serta membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya, di nampan tersebut terdapat sebuah gelas yang terisi sebuah minuman didalamnya.

"Are.. Zetsu-San?". Tanya sosok yang baru tiba tersebut.

"Halo... Eloise-Sama, kau terlihat cantik seperti biasa". Dengan ucapan ramah, Zetsu menyapa sosok yang diketahui sebagai Eloise.

"Kau terlalu memujiku Zetsu-San". Meski berkata begitu, tapi sejujurnya Eloise sangat senang saat ada yang memujinya, ini terbukti dari wajah Eloise yang terlihat sedikit memerah. "Err... Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian bicarakan?". Tanya Eloise pada kedua sosok yang ada didepannya, disertai dengan memberikan minuman yang dia bawa pada Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu". Jawab Naruto yang kemudian meminum minuman ditangannya.

"Hem.. Terserah kau saja". Ujar Eloise dengan kepala yaang di buang kesamping serta pipi dikembungkan.

beberapa detik kemudian mata Naruto menjadi terbelalak, sontak hal ini membuat Eloise menjadi bingung.

"Anoo... Naruto-San, apa tidak enak?"

"I-ini, ini benar-benar enak, minuman apa ini sebenarnya?"

"Errr... Itukan hanya jus buah". Ujar Eloise yang sedikit sweetdrop saat melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Hmm... Aku baru tahu jika buah dapat diolah seperti ini, kenapa ribuan tahun lalu tak ada yang memikirkan ini?". Gumam Naruto seraya memperhatikan jus buah didepannya dengan pandangan selidik.

Menghiraukan Naruto, Eloise mengalihkan pandanganya pada Zetsu. "Apa kau juga mau Zetsu-San?". Tanyanya.

"Jika memang boleh, aku tidak akan menolaknya"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatkannya". Setelah berkata demikian, Eloise langsung berbalik arah dan kemudian mulai melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

Hening..

Begitu Eloise masuk kedalam, tak ada diantara Naruto ataupun Zetsu yang berbicara, mereka berdua hanya terhanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian keheningan tersebut dihilangkan oleh Naruto yang mengawali pembicaraan, setelah menaruh gelas yang ada ditanganya ke meja di depannya.

"Zetsu!".

"Ada apa Naruto-Sama?"

"Aku memiliki satu tugas lagi untukmu". Ujar Naruto, dengan pandangan yang menatap kearah Zetsu. "Aku ingin kau mencari tahu siapa pemilik Eloise yang dulu!"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Naruto-Sama"

"Aku masih belum yakin tapi sepertinya Eloise memiliki sebuah dendam terhadap seseorang"

"Apa anda berpikir jika tuannya yang dululah yang Eloise benci"

"Itu hanya perkiraanku, untuk kebenarannya aku tidak tahu"

"Tapi Naruto-Sama, kenapa kau sampai ingin melakukan ini demi Elose-Sama?"

"..."

Sayangnya pertanyaan Zetsu hanya diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Naruto-Sama". Zetsu yang tak mau menganggu sosok tuannya, memutuskan untuk berhenti menanyakan alasan kenapa Naruto ingin membantu Eloise.

"..."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu Zetsu-San"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara perempuan mengintrupsi obrolan dari Naruto dan Zetsu.

"Hmmm... Terima kasih Eloise-Sama". Ujar Zetsu sekaligus mengambil sebuah gelas berisi minuman yang dibawa oleh Eloise.

"Hei Eloise". Panggil Naruto.

"Apa?". Dengan sedikit ketus Eloise menjawab panggilan Naruto.

"Bisa kau buatkan aku minuman ini lagi"

"Jika kau mau lagi, buat saja sendiri"

"Oh ayolah, hanya satu lagi saja"

"Tidak, aku ingin tidur saja... hmm..". Ujar Eloise yang diakhiri dengan membuang wajahnya kearah lain agar tidak menatap Naruto yang sedang memohon. Kemudian dia mulai melangkah kedalam rumah, menghiraukan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menunjukan sebuah senyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya dia menatap ketempat dimana Zetsu berada, sayang Zetsu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah gelas kaca yang kosong dilantai tempatnya berada tadi.

"Kami-Sama, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, apa kau benar-benar mati atau kau hanya menyaksikan kami dari tempat lain, yang pasti aku tetap akan menepati janjiku yang dulu". Gumam Naruto dengan pandangan yang terarah pada langit malam bertabur bintang. Serta mengingat masa lalunya berabad-abad yang lalu.

...

Keesokan harinya

-Kyoto-

Kyoto... Siapa yang tak tahu tempat ini, tempat ini adalah salah satu tempat yang cukup ramai di Jepang, dan lagi tempat ini merupakan tempat pariwisata yang sudah terkenal hingga luar Jepang karena itu jangan heran jika tempat ini sangat ramai, itu karena tempat ini sering dikunjungi oleh berbagai turis dari berbagai negara, ditambah dengan orang-orang lokalnya yang juga sering datang kemari.

Tengah hari, disalah satu kuil yang ada di Kyoto, tepatnya di Kuil Kiyomizu-Dera terlihat dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang jalan bersama. Sosok yang pertama adalah, seorang pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih jabrik, dengan mata berwarna hitam. Sosok itu juga memakai pakaian yang terlihat santai, terdiri dari Kaos berlengan pendek berwarna coklat, dengan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan sosok satunya adalah, seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung, memiliki mata berwarna merah ruby, dan memakai kimono berwarna hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura.

"Naruto-San, jika kau ingin mengunjung kuil seharusnya kau memakai baju yang lebih pantas"

"Tch... Untuk apa, lagipula aku kemari tidak untuk berdoa, aku kemari hanya karena merasakan sebuah aura yang tak asing"

"Aura yang tak asing?"

"Sedari awal kita kemari, aku sudah merasakan ada beberapa youkai yang mengikuti kita"

"Ehhh... L-lalu a-apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Mendengar berita itu, sontak membuat Eloise menjadi panik.

"Hahhh... Kenapa kau malah panik? Kau lupa aku ini adalah Juubi No Ookami sosok yang menjadi pemimpin dari seluruh youkai"

"Eh, benar juga"

Menghiraukan Eloise, Naruto lebih memutuskan untuk melihat kesekitar, dan benar saja kini dia dan Eloise sudah berada di dalam sebuah Kekkai yang cukup kuat. Tak lama kemudian dari dalam kuil yang ada didepan Naruto dan Eloise, muncul sosok perempuan berambut pirang panjang, serta memiliki sepasang telinga rubah berwarna kuning di kepalanya.

"Padahal kami sudah mengirim beberapa youkai untuk mencari anda, tapi sepertinya anda sudah datang kemari secara suka rela, Juubi-Sama". Ujar sosok perempuan yang baru muncul tersebut, kemudian perempuan itu mulai berlutut secara anggun dihadapan Naruto, dan diikuti oleh seluruh ras youkai yang ada disitu.

Melihat tingkah para youkai didepannya entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit gugup. "Psst.. Eloise, menurutmu apa yang harus kukatakan saat berada diposisi seperti ini?". Bisik Naruto kepada Eloise yang ada disampingnya.

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau ini adalah pemimpinnya?"

"Aku tahu itu, tapi selama ini aku belum pernah memimpin sebuah kelompok, satu-satunya yang menjadi bawahanku hanyalah Zetsu"

"Jika begitu, anggap saja jika semua yang ada disini adalah Zetsu"

"Errr... Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?"

"Ukkhhh... Entahlah"

"Anoo... Juubi-Sama, apa ada masalah?". Tanya sosok perempuan tadi saat melihat Naruto hanya diam ditempatnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"T-Tidak, tak ada masalah apapun". Perasaan gugup benar-benar terlihat jelas dari nada yang Naruto ucapkan tadi, untuk beberapa saat Naruto berusaha mengatasi sikap gugupnya. "Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?". Lanjut Naruto dengan nada yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"M-maaf atas kelancanganku Juubi-Sama. Namaku Yasaka, aku adalah youkai Kyuubi yang memimpin youkai Kyoto saat ini"

"Begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong Juubi-Sama, kenapa anda membawa bangsa iblis ke tanah suci ini?". Jelas sekali terdapat rasa benci dari ucapannya tadi, saat melihat sosok Eloise yang ada disamping Naruto.

"Soal itu, dia ini adalah muridku jadi dia akan selalu ikut denganku kemanapun aku pergi"

Dengan jawaban itu sontak membuat seluruh makhluk yag berada ditempat tersebut hanya mampu membelalakan matanya, tak terkecuali Eloise dan Yasaka.

Untuk Eloise, dia sebenarnya kaget bercampur senang, kaget karena Naruto mengatakan jika dirinya akan selalu mengikuti Naruto kemanapun, dan senang karena permintaanya telah diterima oleh Naruto.

Untuk Yasaka, sejujurnya dia benar-benar kaget ketika mendengar kenyataan ini, youkai mana yang tidak kaget saat mendengar jika Juubi No Ookami sosok yang mereka hormati, tiba-tiba saja sudah memiliki seorang murid terlebih muridnya itu adalah iblis.

"A-apa maksud anda Juubi-Sama? Anda pasti bercanda"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Bu-bukan begitu, h-hanya sa..."

Tepat sebelum Yasaka menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto langsung megangkat tangannya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Yasaka diam.

"Tak perlu bertanya lagi, yang ku ingin sekarang adalah kalian membawaku ketempat para youkai"

"Ba-Baik Juubi-Sama, anda bisa mengikutiku". Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Yasaka langsung berbalik arah dan kembali masuk kedalam kuil tempat dia keluar tadi, yang diikuti oleh Narruto dan Eloise di belakangnya.

"Hei aku berhasil". Bisik Naruto pada Eloise yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau hebat Naruto-San, tadi kau terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin sungguhan"

"Heh tentu saja lagipula aku ini adalah Juubi No Ookami". Bisik Naruto dengan nada bangga yang terdengar jelas. Eloise hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terlalu membanggakan dirinya.

...

Di sebuah tempat yang tak diketahui, terlihat dua sosok yang sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Sosok pertama adalah seorang youkai berbentuk Gagak, dan sosok kedua adalah seorang iblis yang memakai sebuah zirah. Jika diperhatikan lebih baik, maka kalian akan tahu jika dua sosok itu sedang melakukan sebuah perdebatan.

"Berapa kali kubilang, Yasaka-Sama sedang tak ada disini"

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, aku akan menitipkan undangan ini saja". Ujar sosok iblis tersebut, serta menjulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang disegel menggunakan sebuah rune sihir.

"Undangan apa ini?"

"Hanya undangan untuk menyaksikan Rating Game yang akan diselenggarakan di Underworld"

Dengan pandangan selidik, youkai gagak tersebut menatap amplop ditanganya, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap sosok iblis di depannya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menyerahkan undangan ini pada Yasaka-Sama"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, sosok iblis tadi mulai menghilang ditelan oleh sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di bawah kakinya.

"Tengu-Sama!". Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan melengking yang berada tak jauh dari tempat youkai gagak itu berada.

Mendengar panggilan itu, membuat youkai gagak tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dimana teriakan itu berasal, kini youkai gagak itu dapat melihat seorang gadis youkai kecil yang memiliki sepasang telinga rubah dikepalanya, mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang yang diikat ponytail, serta sebuah ekor dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya, serta memakai sebuah pakaian yang mirip seperti pakaian Miko... atau itu memang pakaian Miko.

"Kunou-Sama, apa yang anda lakukan disini?"

"Tengu-Sama, dimana Kaa-Sama?". Bukannya menjawab, gadis kecil yang dipanggil Kunou itu malah bertanya balik.

"Kunou-Sama, saat ini Yasaka-Sama sedang pergi untuk menemui seseorang. Dan lagi Kunou-Sama, bisakah anda berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal"

"Tapi, Tengu-Sama lebih tua dariku, dan lagi Tengu-Sama adalah tangan kanan dari Kaa-Sama, jadi bukankah seharusnya Tengu-Sama yang berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan formal?"

"Tetap saja kau adalah anak dari Yasaka-Sama, mau tak mau aku harus memanggilmu dengan hormat"

"Mou... Terserahlah". Ujar Kunou dengan wajah yang di arahkan kesamping dan pipi yang mengembung, tingkahnya itu benar-benar membuatnya semakin imut.

"Hahaha... Begini saja, Kunou-Sama, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?"

"Eh.. Apa boleh? Bukankah aku dilarang keluar istana karena takut akan terjadi penyerangan lagi?". Tanya Kunou yang sudah kembali menatap Tengu dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, lagipula kau pergi denganku, jadi Yasaka-Sama pasti tidak akan keberatan"

"Yattaaa... Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pergi Tengu-Sama". Ucap Kunou dengan semangat seraya menarik tangan Tengu agar mengikutinya.

Tap

Sayangnya, langkah Kunou serta Tengu harus terhenti saat melihat sosok youkai gagak yang tiba-tiba saja mendarat di depan mereka berdua.

"Tengu-Sama dan Kunou-Sama". Panggil youkai itu dalam posisi berlutut.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Beberapa saat yang lalu Yasaka-Sama sudah kembali, bersama dengan Juubi-Sama"

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Tengu membelalakan matanya, dan hal itu tak lepas dari pandangan Kunou, wajar saja, selama ini Kunou masih belum tahu apapun tentang Juubi, yang dia tahu, Juubi adalah sosok legenda youkai yang pernah ikut dalam perang ribuan tahun lalu yang terjadi di seluruh dunia.

"Tengu-Sama, sebenarnya kenapa semua orang hormat dengan Juubi? Aku tahu jika dia adalah legenda youkai, tapi bukankah masih ada banyak legenda youkai yang lain contohnya Nurarihyon, Okaa-Sama, bahkan Tengu-Sama juga termasuk dalam legenda youkai kan, lantas kenapa hanya Juubi yang lebih dihormati". Dengan nada polosnya, Kunou bertanya kepada Tengu.

Mendengar Kunou yang bertanya kepadanya, membuat Tengu terbangun dari rasa kagetnya, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab apa yang Kunou tanyakan. "Begini Kunou-Sama. Dahulu belum ada yang namanya ras youkai yang ada hanya beberapa ras, seperti iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, naga serta para dewa. Tapi berabad-abad yang lalu muncul satu makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa, makhluk itu mempunyai sepuluh ekor di belakang tubuhnya, badan besar yang mampu melampaui gunung tertinggi sekalipun, serta kekuatan yang tak memiliki batasan..."

"... Karena jumlah ekornya, banyak ras yang memberinya nama Juubi, dan karena kekuatannya yang mampu melampaui dewa dia akhirnya mendapat julukan Kami Goroshi atau Ookami. Tak lama setelah kemunculannya, tiba-tiba dari seluruh dunia mulai terlahir beberapa makhluk baru, dan sampai saat ini makhluk-makhluk itu dikenal sebagai youkai. Menurut catatan kuno, youkai terlahir dari energi Juubi yang disebarkan ke seluruh dunia saat dia bertarung melawan tiga dewa naga sekaligus, karena itulah kami menghormatinya sebagai sosok yang harus diagungkan". Jelas Tengu secara panjang lebar.

Entah mengapa setelah mendengar penjelasan Tengu, Kunou merasa jika kepalanya menjadi semakin pusing. "Umm... Aku tak mengerti"

"Hahahaha... Maaf Kunou-Sama, aku memang tak pandai dalam menjelaskan, begini saja intinya Juubi-Sama adalah youkai pertama yang melahirkan youkai-youkai lainnya"

"Etoo... Apa Juubi itu perempuan?"

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu, ada yang bilang jika Juubi-Sama adalah sosok perempuan yang sangat cantik, tapi ada juga yang percaya jika dia adalah laki-laki yang memiliki ketampanan luar biasa, karena itu aku tak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengannya, apa kau juga ingin bertemu dengannya Kunou-Sama?"

"Um...". Dengan sebuah anggukan kecil Kunou menjawab pertanyaan Tengu.

Melihat itu membuat Tengu sedikit tersenyum, kemudian dia mulai mengarahkan pandangannya kepada youkai yang saat ini masih berlutut di depannya. "Kau! Bawa kami ketempat Yasaka-Sama dan Juubi-Sama berada"

"Baik, Tengu-Sama"

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Anjrit, dah berapa minggu gw gk update yah, bodo amatlah yang penting gw masih tetep update nih cerita.

Oke sekarang waktunya ngasih beberapa info kepada reader.

pertama tentang sifat Naruto. Disini gw bakal buat sifat Naruto itu gak dapat ditentuin, kadang dingin, ceria, mudah marah, cengeng, dll, jadi jangan heran kalo Naruto akan berubah-rubah sifatnya. Sebenernya sifat Naruto gw ambil dari judul cerita ini Emptiness Of The World (Kekosongan dunia), yang berarti sifat Naruto itu kosong dia gak akan terpaut dalam satu sifat, tergantung kondisi disekitarnya.

Kedua Jadwal Update. Sebenernya gw mau satu minggu satu kali tapi karena ada dunia nyata yang harus gw utamain, yah mau gak mau jadwal Update harus acak.

Ketiga soal kekuatan Naruto. Gw rassa gak usah di kasih tahu toh nanti juga bakalan tahu sendiri.

Siplah gw rasa segini aja dah cukup... Sekian.


	4. Chapter 4

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 4

Disebuah bangunan yang terlihat seperti sebuah istana... Mungkin itu memang istana, sebab bangunan tersebut memiliki tampilan layaknya istana-istana jepang era ke shogunan. Jika dilihat dengan seksama, maka kalian akan melihat bahwa istana itu dikelilingi oleh emas yang berkilau, dinding yang dibuat dari batu granit putih yang indah serta ada empat gerbang Torii disekitar istana.

Disalah satu ruangan yang ada diistana tersebut, terlihat sebelas sosok yang saat ini sedang berkumpul disebuah meja lingkar yang cukup besar. Kesebelas sosok tersebut terdiri dari sembilan youkai penguasa serta Naruto dan Eloise.

"Baiklah, sejujurnya aku ingin kita saling mengenal lebih dulu tapi karena ada masalah yang cukup serius kurasa kita tak perlu melakukannya, toh kalian sudah mengenalku". Sebenarnya Naruto berusaha untuk embuat sebuah humor tapi karena humornya sedikit garing jadi tak ada satupun diruangan tersebut yang tertawa saat mendengar guyonan Naruto.

"Hahhh... Setidaknya kalian bisa sedikit tertawa meski tahu leluconku buruk". Ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah depresi yang jelas.

"Aree... Jadi, tadi itu Naruto-San sedang membuat lelucon?". Dengan pandangan bingung Eloise berkata pada Naruto.

"Tidak jadi, lagipula tidak ada yang tertawa"

"Pffttt... Maaf Naruto-San, habisnya leluconmu benar-benar payah"

"Cih... Terserah kau saja, sekarang ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada leluconku"

"Penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh golongan pahlawan kah?". Dengan cepat Yasaka bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Benar, sekarang aku ingin tahu kronologinya"

"Tentu Juubi-Sama"

-Flasback-

Malam hari didunia para youkai, terlihat masih banyak youkai yang berkeliaran, ada yang bermain dengan anak mereka, ada yang berduaan dengan kekasih mereka, atau ada juga yang menjomblo disuatu taman.

Menghiraukan kegiatan para youkai tadi, ada dua orang di salah satu gedung tinggi yang sedang menatap seluruh youkai dibawahnya.

"Leonardo, aku ingin kau membuat monster dan menghancurkan seluruh area ini". Seorang pria dewasa berkata kepada sosok yang terlihat seperti bocah laki-laki disampingnya.

Mendengar itu anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Leonardo tadi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok yang ada disampingnya, dengan pandangan mata kosong dan sebuah seringai tipis tercipta diwajahnya.

"Tidak jangan ratakan mereka, aku hanya ingin kau menghancurkan setidaknya setengah dari mereka, ini hanya sebagai sebuah peringatan untuk mereka semua"

Tanpa menjawab, Leonardo mulai mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya, lalu dari dalam bayangannya mulai bermunculan satu persatu makhluk berwarna hitam yang memiliki bentuk berbeda-beda. Hanya dalam sekali gerakan tangan, Leonardo mulai mengendalikan seluruh makhluk yang dia buat untuk terjun kebawah dan memulai aksi penyerangannya.

Hebatnya, meski baru beberapa puluh menit berlalu, tapi sudah banyak kehancuran yang diciptakan oleh makhluk-makhluk yang diciptakan Leonardo. Api merah yaang mulai berkobaran diseluruh tempat, teriakan dari para youkai terdengar dari berbagai arah, suara ledakan terus berderu di bawah sana.

Meski begitu bukan berarti bangsa youkai tidak melawan, dari berbagai arah mulai berdatangan berbagai youkai dengan peralatan tempur yang sudah tersiap di tubuh mereka, dan tanpa rasa takut para youkai itu mulai menyerang semua yang mereka anggap musuh. Puluhan lingkaran sihir dapat terlihat dari tempat Leonardo dan sosok pria disampingnya berada.

"Cao Cao, apa kita hanya menonton seperti ini?". Tiba-tiba dari balik bayangan muncul seorang pria berambut hitam yang jika diperhatikan sedang memakai pakaian yang mirip dengan seragam sekolah.

"Sabarlah Georg, tak bisakah kita menyaksikan kehancuran ini lebih lama lagi"

"Sampai kapan? Kau tahu Cao Cao, pedang raja iblis Gramku benar-benar menginginkan darah sekarang juga". Kali ini muncul lagi seorang pria berambut putih dari arah yang sama dengan pria pertama.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sabaran yah, Siegfried. Lihatlah Jeanne, sedari tadi dia masih diam dengan tenang". Sosok yang dipanggil Cao Cao mulai menunjuk ke seorang perempuan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Georg.

"Terserah kau sajalah". Jawab Georg.

Kini kelima manusia pemilik Secred Gear kembali mengalihkan panadangannya untuk melihat kehancuran yang telah mereka buat. Sebuah senyum tipis tercipta diwajah pria bernama Cao Cao ketika melihat seorang perempuan cantik yang memiliki sepasang telinga rubah, serta terdapat sembilan ekor berbulu di belakangnya. Sedang bertarung dengan beberapa monster buatan Leonardo.

"Oh... Sepertinya Yasaka No Kyuubi sudah keluar". Ujar Cao Cao.

"Jadi apa kita akan pergi sekarang?". Tanya Jeanne yang masih menatap semua kejadian dibawahnya dengan santai.

"Ya... Ayo, aku ingin sedikit bernegosiasi dengannya"

Tepat setelah Cao Cao mengatakan hal itu, mereka berlima mulai melompat turun dari gedung yang mereka tempati.

BOOM

Suara debuman yang cukup keras terdengar saat Cao Cao dan kelompoknya sudah mendarat di tanah, untuk beberapa detik mereka masih terdiam ditempatnya, sebelum akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mulai berlari dan menebas beberapa youkai yang ada.

"Hahhh... Si Siegfried itu benar-benar tak sabaran". Gumam Cao Cao saat melihat salah satu temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola hitam melesat kearah Cao Cao dalam kecepatan tinggi, meski tahu begitu Cao Cao masih diam ditempatnya dengan tenang seolah ingin menerima bola hitam tersebut.

BLARRR

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Cao Cao berada, kepulan debu hasil dari ledakan tadi masih terkumpul, selang beberapa detik kemudian kepulan debu tersebut mulai menghilang tertiup angin. Kini semuanya dapat melihat sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari ratusan pedang berhasil menghalangi bola hitam tadi agar tidak mengenai Cao Cao.

"Tidakkah itu berbahaya Yasaka No Kyuubi". Nada yang terdengar meremehkan keluar dari mulut Cao Cao saat melihat sosok perempuan yang di kedua tangannya terdapat sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola basket yang mirip dengan bola hitam tadi.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian kemari?"

Sebelum menjawab Cao Cao memutuskan untuk melihat ke sekeliling, dan kini dia dapat melihat jika Siegfried sedang bertarung melawan seorang youkai yang memiliki wajah seperti gagak dengan tubuh manusia. Tak hanya itu dia juga dapat melihat delapan penguasa youkai selain Yasaka sudah berada di beberapa tempat dan berhasil menghancurkan beberapa monter buatan Leonardo.

"Hahh... Namaku Cao Cao, dan tujuan kami datang kemari adalah untuk melakukan sedikit negosiasi denganmu"

"Jika kau hanya ingin bernegosiasi denganku, kau tak harus melakukan semua ini"

"Yahh... Aku hanya mencari sebuah hiburan"

"KAU! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini semua"

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita mulai saja negosiasinya?". Ujar Cao Cao menghiraukan amarah Yasaka.

Meski masih berada dalam amarah yang dapat meledak kapanpun, nyatanya Yasaka masih bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan menghilangkan sihir di kedua tangannya.

Melihat sikap Yasaka, membuat senyum diwajah Cao Cao semakin mengembang dan dengan tenang Cao Cao mulai mendekat kearah Yasaka.

BLARRR

Sayang, saat dia baru melangkah sebanyak tiga langkah kearah Yasaka, tiba-tiba saja dia kembali diserang oleh sebuah pukulan berlapis energi alam yang terarah menuju wajahnya.

Untungnya Cao Cao adalah salah satu petarung yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat, jadi pukulan tadi masih dapat ditahan oleh Cao Cao hanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Tapi bukan berarti pukulan tadi lemah, sebab jika kalian perhatikan wilayah dibelakang Cao Cao maka kalian akan tahu bahwa seluruh tanah di belakang Cao Cao sudah hancur tak karuan.

"Kukira kau sepakat untuk menerima negosiasi denganku". Sebuah pernyataan yang lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan terucap dari mulut Cao Cao saat tahu siapa yang menyerangnya.

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja saat rasku kau hancurkan tanpa rasa belas kasih"

"Ya ampun... padahal ini semua hanya sebuah peringatan untukmu"

"Peringatan?"

"Tepat, jika kau mau bekerja sama denganku maka ras youkai akan kulepaskan kali ini, tapi jika kau berniat menentangku sudah dipastikan kami akan menghancurkan kalian". Ujar Cao Cao dengan nada dingin diakhir kalimatnya.

Tepat setelah Cao Cao selesai bicara, hanya dalam sekejap sekelebat bayangan melesat dari samping tubuh Cao Cao dan bergerak cepat kearah Yasaka.

TRANG

Ditempat Yasaka berada kini terlihat sosok Jeanne yang sudah menebaskan sebilah pedang bertipe Longsword kearah leher Yasaka secara horizontal. Tapi serangan itu masih belum cukup untuk menumbangkan Yasaka yang merupakan sosok pemimpin dari youkai kyoto, karena tebasan tadi masih dapat ditahan Yasaka menggunakan salah satu ekornya.

Tak mau diam saja, Yasaka mulai menggerakan kedelapan ekor yang tersisa untuk meremukan tubuh Jeanne.

Sia-sia... Tepat sebelum ekor Yasaka menangkap Jeanne, secara cepat Jeanne sudah mengilang dari tempatnya tadi dan hanya meninggalkan pedang yang sempat dia pakai ditempatnya tadi.

Ketika Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya pada Cao Cao, Yasaka melihat bahwa Jeanne sudah berada disamping pria itu, kemudian disusul oleh siegfried yang juga muncul disamping Cao Cao.

"Yahhh... Jangan terburu-buru Yasaka No Kyuubi, kau bisa memikirkan jawabannya selama beberapa hari, apa kau ingin menerima perimntaanku? Atau kau akan menolaknya? Apapun itu, kau pasti akan mendapat hasil dari jawaban yang kau berikan". Saambil berkata demikian, Cao Cao menerbangkan selembar kertas yang telah disegel oleh sihir kearah Yasaka.

Setelah itu, didepan kelompok Cao Cao tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah bola cahaya yang kemudian menghilang disertai dengan kelompok Cao Cao.

"Yasaka-Sama anda baik-baik saja?". Tanya seorang youkai gagak yang sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Yasaka.

"Tenanglah Tengu, aku baik-baik saja. Ada berapa korban akibat penyerangan ini?"

"Hampir setengah youkai mengalami luka-luka akibat penyerangan ini"

"Bagaimana yang terbunuh?"

"Saya rasa tidak terlalu banyak, sepertinya mereka hanya ingin bermain-main dengan kita"

"Begitu..."

Sadar jika kondisi sudah sedikit tenang, Yasaka sedikit mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia memerintahkan seluruh youkai yang baik-baik saja untuk membantu yang terluka.

-Flasback Off-

"Hmm... Hmmm... Aku mengerti, jadi apa yang diinginkan oleh orang benama Cao Cao itu?"

"Dia ingin agar saya membantunya untuk mewujudkan rencananya yang akan dilakukan di Kyoto"

"Rencana apa?"

"Maaf Juubi-Sama, dalam pesannya dia tidak mengatakan apapun tentang rencananya"

"Yahh... Terserahlah, cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahui apa rencana mereka"

Untuk beberapa menit suasana diruangan itu berubah menjadi hening, masing-masing dari mereka hanya memikirkan tentang rencana yang ingin dilakukan oleh Golongan Pahlawan.

"Haahhh...". Tiba-tiba Naruto menghebuskan nafas panjang, sontak hal ini membuat seluruh orang memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-San?". Eloise yang berada disamping Naruto bertanya saat melihat Naruto yang menunjukan ekspresi lelah.

"Tak apa, hanya saja, aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa setiap kebangkitanku akan selalu dimulai dengan masalah yang menumpuk?"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Eloise terkikik kecil, sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab. "Bukankah itu hal yang wajar"

"Heee... Kenapa bisa dibilang wajar?"

"Tentu saja karena kau itu kuat Naruto-San. Semakin kuat seseorang, maka akan semakin besar juga tanggung jawab yang harus di pegangnya"

"Yahh... Kau benar, kurasa aku hanya harus menikmatinya. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kondisi ras youkai selama aku menghilang?". Kali ini Naruto bertanya kepada Yasaka yang sedang menatap heran dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Eloise.

Yasaka berpikir, jika Naruto dan Eloise hanyalah seorang murid dan guru, bukankah mereka terlalu dekat, bahkan sedari tadi Yasaka melihat jika Naruto sudah beberapa kali mendapat ejekan dari Eloise yang merupakan muridnya, dimana seharusnya seorang murid harus hormat kepada gurunya, karena itulah Yasaka semakin penasaran dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Eloise.

"Hoi Yasaka, kau mendengarku?"

"Y-ya Juubi-Sama, apa ada sesuatu?".

Kedelapan youkai pemimpin hanya menatap bingung tingkah Yasaka yang tiba-tiba berubah, selama ini mereka hanya mengenal sifat Yasaka yang serius, sangat jarang atau bahkan mereka tak pernah melihat Yasaka melamun selama melakukan pertemuan, terlebih pertemuan ini juga dihadiri oleh Juubi No Ookami yang merupakan leluhur youkai..

"Aku bertanya padamu, selama aku pergi apa saja yang sudah terjadi dengan ras youkai?"

"Emmm...". Dapat dilihat jika saat ini Yasaka sedikit ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?". Melihat Yasaka yang diam saja, Naruto kembali bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sebenarnya... Ras youkai telah terpecah menjadi dua bagian, yaitu Klan Nura dari Tokyo dan kami youkai Kyoto". Dengan pandangan menunduk Yasaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Jujur saja, bagi Yasaka perasaan ini sedikit menakutkan, dia belum tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto apakah akan marah atau tidak saat mendengar jika ras youkai mengalami perepecahan, karena itu sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk untuk mengalihkan tatapannya dari tatapan Naruto.

Dalam sekejap pandangan maa Naruto yang semula cerah menjadi dingin dan kusam, yang menandakan jika saat ini dia benar-benar marah. Demi apapun yang ada didunia ini, satu-satunya yang paling Naruto benci didunia ini adalah perpecahan antar sesama.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi, tapi perlu kalian ingat satu hal. Apa yang paling kubenci didunia ini adalah Pengkhianatan dan perpecahan antar sesama". Dengan nada dingin Naruto berkata kepada semua yang ada diruangan tersebut.

Jujur demi apapun, sosok Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda dengan sebelumnya, jika sebelumnya dia serius tapi tanpa ada rasa intimidasi, maka yang sekarang ini Naruto benar-benar mengeluarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat kepada seluruh youkai diruangan itu.

Bagi Eloise ini adalah kal pertama dia melihat Naruto memasang wajah datar seperti sekarang, sebab Naruto yang selama ini dia kenal adalah sosok pria yang sangat sering mengganggunya, jadi saat melihat Naruto seperti ini entah mengapa ada sebuah rasa takut dihatinya.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Eloise. Yasaka juga mengalami hal serupa, hanya saja intimidasi yang dia rasakan jauh lebih besar dari pada yang dirasakan Eloise. Ini sangat wajar, mengingat dia adalah sosok pemimpin di Kyoto, sudah seharusnya dia bertanggung jawab kepada seluruh youkai yang ada, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang, ras youkai telah terpecah menjadi dua kelompok saat dia memimpin.

"Untuk sekarang aku ingin kalian segera mengirim pesan pada Klan Nura untuk datang kemari, jika mereka tidak mau katakan saja ini adalah perintah langsung dariku". Masih dengan Nada datar Naruto memberi perintah pada seuruh youkai di ruangan itu.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar di seluruh ruangan tersebut, sontak hal ini membuat seeluruh perhatian teralihkan pada sau-satunya pintu yang ada disitu.

"Masuklah". Tanpa lama Naruto langsung mengijinkan siapapun yang tadimengetuk pintu untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar tak lama setelah Naruto mengijinkan, kini terlihat dua sosok youkai, sosok pertama adalah youkai yang memiliki wajah gagak, serta memakai sebuah pakaian tempur khas samurai.

Sedangkan youkai kedua adalah sosok gadis kecil yang memiliki sepasang telinga rubah, sembilan ekor berwarna pirang dibelakangnya, serta memakai pakaian khas miko.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari youkai kecil yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Yasaka, entah hanya aku atau memang gadis kecil itu sangat mirip denganmu?". Tak tahu sejak kapan, pandangan dingin Naruto yang tadi telah berubah menjadi pandangan bingung.

"Ahh... Dia itu anakku Juubi-Sama". Dengan segera Yasaka menjawab kebingungan Naruto. "Kunou, cepat perkenalkan dirimu pada Juubi-Sama". Perintah Yasaka pada Kunou.

"B-baik. N-n-namaku Kunou, a-aku adalah anak dari Yasaka Kaa-Sama, se-se-senang bertamu dengan anda". Dengan nada gugup Kunou memperkenalkan dirinya pada Naruto, bahkan saking gugupnya, sampai-sampai Kunou tidak sadar jika dia mengatakan kata Bertamu bukan Bertemu.

Jujur, hal ini hampir membuat Naruto hilang kendali, bagaimana tidak, siapapun yang melihat wajah Kunou tadi pasti akan memiliki niatan untuk mengambil karung dan segera memasukannya.

"Jadi namamu Kunou yah, santai saja jangan gugup aku tidak akan memakanmu". Sebuah senyum menenangkan tercipta diwajah Naruto saat melihat gadis polos dihadapannya itu.

"Juubi-Sama, namaku Tengu, suatu kehormatan bisa berteu dengan anda". Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang lain terdengar disamping Kunou.

"Hmm... Begitu yah, jadi kau adalah panglima disini. Yahh... aku sudah mendengar cerita tentangmu selama perjalanan kesini". Ujar Naruto. "Jadi, ada apa kau kemari Tengu?"

"Saya kemari hanya ingin mengatarkan sebuah surat dari ras iblis dan juga mengantar Kunou-Sama yang merasa penasaran dengan anda, Juubi-Sama"

"Moou... Tengu-Sama, bukankah kau sama penasarannya denganku". Dengan wajah yang dikembungkan, Kunou berkata kepada Tengu, sedangkan Tengu dia hanya tertawa canggung saat Kunou mengatakan hal itu.

Entah bagaimana, suasana yang sebelumnya berat akibat amarah Naruto, telah berubah semenjak kedatangan Kunou dan Tengu keruangan itu. Ini terbukti dari seluruh yang ada diruangan itu, dimana mereka sudah bisa tertawa dengan santai saat melihat tingkah Kunou dan Tengu.

Menghiraukan keributan itu, Naruto hanya menatap sebuah surat ditangannya dengan tatapan serius.

"Ini...". Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut Naruto tepat setelah dia membaca isi dari surat diangannya.

"Ada apa Naruto-San?". Eloise bertanya mewakili seluruh orang yang ada diruangan itu.

"Seminggu dari sekarang ras iblis akan melakukan Rating Game, dan mereka ingin agar ras youkai mengirimkan seorang perwakilan untuk menghadiri acara tersebut"

Seluruh ruangan langsung berubah hening setelah mendengar itu, tapi tak lama kemudian tercipta sebuah senyum tipis diwajah Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Naruto-San"

"Tak apa, aku akan menjadi perwakilan dari ras Youkai, tapi untuk sekarang aku ingin kita segera menyelesaikan masalah internal yang sedang terjadi, kalian semua mengerti?"

"Tentu Juubi-Sama, saya akan segeraa mengantar sebuah pesan pada Klan Nura untuk mengirim perwakilan"

"Bagus, kurasa sekarang kita bisa menghentikan pertemuan ini, baiklah kalian semua boleh bubar sekarang". Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, satu persatu dari mereka sudah mulai melangkah keluar ruangan, meninggalkan dua sosok diruangan itu, yaitu Naruto dan Eloise.

"Eloise, kau akan menjadi pendampingku saat pergi keacara Rating Game didunia bawah"

"Eh... Kenapa aku?". Jelas sekali ada rasa tak suka saat Eloise berkata seperti itu.

"Apaa kau lupa statusmu saat ini. Saat ini kau adalah seorang Iblis liar, mau bagaimanapun kau pasti akan selalu diburu, meski aku akan berusaha menjagamu bukan berarrti aku bisa selalu melindungimu. Jadi setidaknya jika aku melakukan negosiasi dengan raja iblis saat ini, dan berhasil membebaskanmu, maka satu dari masalahu akan enghilang, apa kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah... Naruto-San, aku mengerti"

"Bagus sekarang pergilah kekamarmu Yang sudah ditunjukan oleh Yasaka"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Eloise mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Zetsu, ada informasi apa?"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah disamping Nartuo, muncul sosok berbentuk dengan dua warna ditubuhnya, yaitu hitam dan putih.

"Aku mendapat cukup banyak informasi, darimana anda ingin aku menjelaskan?"

"Baiklah... Apa kau sudah tahu siapa tuan Eloise sebelumnya?"

"Ya Naruto-Sama, tuan Eloise sebelumnya adalah putra pertama dari keluarga Glasya Labolas, dari berita yang kudengar dia sudah mati karena suatu kecelakaan yang tak wajar"

"Hmm... Begitu, siapa namanya?"

"Dia adalah... Zenith Glasya Labolas"

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Halo Reader, welll gw gk nyangka udah tiga minggu kurang gk update nih fic, jujur gw mau minta maaf buat yang nunggu fic ini tapi gw juga punya kerjaan di dunia nyata.

Jadi gw ada pengumuman kecil, mungkin sekitar 2 bulan atau 3 bulaan gw bakal susah update karena banyak tugas sekolah yang harus gw dahuluin.

Trus soal Eloise, Dia itu bukan Chara dari anime manapun tapi murni dari pemikiran gw sendiri. Dan biar gk ada yang nanya lagi, Zenith Glasya Labolas juga chara buatan gw sendiri.

Soal kekuatan Naruto. Kayaknya gk perlu dibahas lagian nanti kalian tahu sendiri.

Soal hiatus atau nggaknya, kemungkinan besar nggak soalnya gw udah punya banyak gambaran untuk jalan ceritanya, bahkan gw udah tahu nanti endeingnnya kek gimana, paling kalo gw hiatus mungkin karena ada suatu kejadian yang menimpa gw.

Oke gw rasa dah cukup sampe sini aja, Makasih yang udah mau baca.


	5. Chapter 5

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 5

Satu malam yang tenang di kerajaan para youkai, terlihat sosok Naruto yang saat ini sedang terduduk di basement kamarnya ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat yang berada di satu-satunya meja disitu.

Dengan pandangan teduh Naruto menatap ribuan bintang yang menjadi penghias bagi langit malam. Untuk beberapa detik Naruto memejamkan matanya dan ketika dia membuka matanya, yang pertama terlihat hanyalah sebuah tempat tak diketahui yang semuanya tertutup oleh warna putih bersih.

Bila diperhatikan, saat ini tampilan Naruto telah berubah, rambut perak yang sebelumnya pendek kini telah menjadi bertambah panjang hingga sepunggung, mata yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini telah menjadi merah darah dan memiliki pola aneh, pakaian santai yang tadi dia gunakanpun telah berubah menjadi suatu pakaian yang mirip dengan pakaian seorang sage.

Tiba-tiba dari belakang tubuh Naruto muncul sepasang tangan putih yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Naruto-Kun".

Sebuah suara yang terkesan feminim terdengar ditelinga Naruto...

Sekilas Naruto menarik nafas dalam, lalu dia mulai menggerakan salah satu tangannya untuk menggenggam sepasang tangan yang sedang memeluknya. Perasaan lembut dapat Naruto rasakan saat tangan kekarnya berhasil menggenggam salah satu tangan yang sedang memeluknya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?". Bukan menjawab Naruto malah mengajukan pertanyaan balik pada sosok di belakangnya.

"Muu... Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukankah jawabanya sudah jelas? Ingatlah, kita itu satu, jika kau terluka maka akupun akan terluka, begitupun jika kau senang maupun sedih, maka aku akan merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu"

"Kau benar, untuk sementara ini kita memang satu"

"Sementara... Kah...". Sesaat sosok itu menghentikan ucapannya. "... Naruto-Kun, apa kau masih berniat untuk melepaskan kutukanku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya menundukan wajahnya dan mempererat gengggaman tangannya.

"Serius... Aku benar-benar senang saat kau bilang jika kau akan menolongku dari kutukan ini, tapi aku lebih baik terus seperti ini daripada melihat pria yang kucintai menderita hanya karena kesalahanku"

Setetes air mata mengalir melalui wajah Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok yang ada dibelakangnya. Kini Naruto dapat melihat seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki rambut berwarna perak sepunggung, mata berwarna lavender yang indah, serta memakai pakain berupa kimono berwarna putih.

Dengan lembut Naruto mengusap wajah cantik itu, mata merahnya benar-benar tak lepas dari sepasang mata berwarna lavender dihadapannya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, semua ini adalah karena keinginanku, jadi biar aku yang menanggung semuanya"

"Tapi..."

Sebuah senyum lembut tercipta diwajah Naruto, lalu dia berkata. "Tenanglah, aku pasti akan menyelesaikan semuanya"

Sekilas perempuan tadi membuang nafas panjang. "Aku tak bisa melarangmu, tapi satu hal yang kuingin, bisakah kau menyelesaikan semua masalahmu dulu, bukankah saat ini kau sedang dikelilingi oleh masalah"

"Yaahh... Kau benar, saat ini aku memang memiliki banyak masalah, mulai dari fraksiku yang terpecah menjadi dua kelompok, iblis wanita yang memliki dendam dihatinya, serta kelompok yang ingin melepas segel Trihexa"

"Jangan lupa, kau juga telah membuat perjanjian dengan Kami-Sama"

"Itu benar, tapi meski aku mempunyai banyak masalah, setidaknya aku masih memiliki tempat istirahat disini"

"Ara... Kalau begitu, apa kau mau tidur dipangkuanku?"

Mendengar ucapan dari sosok didepannya, membuat Naruto tak dapat menahan senyum senangnya. "Kurasa aku tak bisa menolaknya". Ujar Naruto.

Kemudian perempuan tadi melepaskan pelukanya dari tubuh Naruto, dan mulai mendudukan dirinya dengan posisi yang terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang berlutut, dirasa sudah memiliki posisi yang nyaman, perempuan itu memberikan tanda kepada Naruto dengan menepuk kedua pahanya.

Tak mau hilang kesempatan, Naruto mulai menidurkan tubuhnya pada pangkuan perempuan didepannya. Suatu perasaan yang terasa menyenangkan dapat dia rasakan dihatinya, seolah-olah saat ini di dalam tubuhnya terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang berterbangan.

Dengan mata terpejam, Naruto bergumam. "Kau mungkin bosan mendengar ucapanku ini, tapi aku akan selalu mengatakannya padamu. Karena, aku mencintaimu..."

"...Kaguya"

...x...

Pagi hari di kerajaan para youkai, terlihat beberapa youkai yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan sedang melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang tak berbeda jauh dengan kegiatan para manusia.

Disalah satu lorong diistana youkai, terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang, menghiraukan beberapa youkai yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya setiap kali dia lewat dihadapan mereka, saat ini Naruto hanya terfokus untuk mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada seorang youkai yang kebetulan bertemu dengannya.

"Hei kau!". Pamggil Naruto pada seorang youkai berwajah rubah.

"Ya, ada apa Juubi-Sama?"

"Katakan padaku, dimana Yasaka?"

"Saya sendiri kurang tahu, tapi disaat-saat seperti ini , biasanya Yasaka-Sama akan berada di taman belakang istana".

"Begitu, terima kasih, kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu"

"Baik, Juubi-Sama"

Diakhiri dengan membungkuk sekilas, sosok youkai tadi mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat Naruto berada.

Setelah mendapat informasi yang dia butuhkan, Naruto mulai melanjutkan langkahnya menuju taman belakang istana.

Sekian menit berjalan, kini Naruto sudah sampai di taman belakang istana, dan yang pertama dia lihat hanyalah sebuah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bermacam-macam tumbuhan, di beberapa bagian taman terdapat bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu, dan disalah satu bangku tersebut, terlihat dua sosok yang saat ini sedang tertawa bahagia, mereka adalah Yasaka dan Kunou yang sedang duduk dipangkuan ibunya.

Kemudian, dengan langkah tenang Naruto mendekat menuju tempat Yasaka dan Kunou berada.

"Ehemm..."

Mendengar sebuah deheman dibelakang mereka, membuat Kunou dan Yasaka mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini dihadapan mereka telah berdiri sosok Naruto yang sedang menatap kearah mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Juubi-Sama!". Ujar Yasaka dan Kunou secara bersamaan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi kenapa anda datang kesini?". Tanya Yasaka.

"Sejujurnya aku ingin menanyakan tentang klan Nura padamu, tapi jika kau sibuk maka aku akan bertanya lain kali"

"Tidak, tidak, semenjak anda kembali, sepertinya semua urusanku telah berpindah tangan pada anda, Juubi-Sama, jadi saat ini aku benar-benar memiliki waktu senggang"

"Keh... Kau benar. Baiklah, apa aku boleh bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Tentu saja, Juubi-Sama". Kali ini bukan Yasaka yang menjawab, melainkan sosok Kunou yang menjawab dengan disertai senyum senang diwajahnya.

"Namamu Kunou-Chan... Benar kan?"

"Umm..". Tanpa berkata, Kunou menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan anggukan kecil yang terlihat riang.

Melihat tingkah Kunou tanpa sadar membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil, lalu dia mulai mendudukan tubuhnya tepat disebelah Yasaka yang sedang memangku Kunou.

"Jadi, Juubi-Sama, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan padaku tentang Klan Nura?"

"Sebelum itu, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Emm... Tentu". Dengan sedikit rasa bingung, Yasaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau berhenti bicara padaku dengan bahasa formal, jujur, itu terasa sedikit tidak enak untuk kudengar"

"Eh.. Tapi..."

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau berusaha untuk bersikap formal padaku, tapi sejak dulu aku sama sekali belum pernah dipanggil dengan panggilan formal, karena itu semua keformalan ini terasa sedikit aneh buatku"

"B-baiklah jika itu adalah keinginan anda, Juubi-Sama". Dengan gugup Yasaka menerima permintaan Naruto.

"Jika kau gugup, kau bisa memulainya dengan memanggilku Naruto dari sekarang, cobalah"

"N-n-naruto-Sama...". Dengan wajah yang memerah, Yasaka berusaha untuk memanggil Naruto.

Melihat Yasaka yang sekarang entah kenapa membuat Naruto sedikit terhibur.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kunou-Chan, kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan namaku"

"Ehhh... Benarkah?". Dengan mata berbinar, Kunou bertanya pada Naruto untuk mendapat kepastian.

"Kenapa kau terdengar begitu senang? Kunou-Chan"

"Kuu...". Tanpa menjawab, Kunou hanya menundukan wajahnya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

Yasaka hanya terkekeh lembut saat melihat tingkah anak yang seperti ini, kemudian dia mewakili Kunou untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. "Maaf soal itu, Juubi... Maksudku Naruto-Sama, sebenarnya sejak kemarin Kunou selalu bertanya tentang legenda anda, karena itu saya selalu menceritakan apa yang kutahu tentang anda untuk menghiburnya"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto tertawa."Hahaha... Begitu yah, begini saja Kunou-Chan, aku akan menceritakan tentangku padamu, bagaimana?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu, tapi nanti, setelah aku berbicara dengan ibumu, untuk sekarang, maukah kau menunggu didalam dulu?"

Sesaat Kunou mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah ibunya, seolah mengerti dengan pandangan Kunou, Yasaka hanya mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengelus kepala anaknya tersebut dengan disertai sebuah senyum menawan. "Pergilah". Ujar Yasaka pada anaknya.

Mendengar itu, membuat Kunou tak mampu menyembuyikan rasa senangnya, lalu dia mulai turun dari pangkuan ibunya dan melangkah menjauh dari taman tersebut, saat sampai dipintu masuk, Kunou menghentikan langkahnya. "Naruto-Sama, Aku akan menunggu didalam". Teriak Kunou, yang kemudian mulai masuk kedalam pintu didepannya.

Sedangkan ditempat Naruto dan Yasaka, kini telah dipenuhi oleh sebuah tekanan berat, bukan karena intimidasi atau apa, hanya saja tekanan berat ini dihasilkan oleh rasa canggung, mungkin untuk Naruto dia hanya merasa biasa-biasa saja. Tetapi beda halnya dengan Yasaka, saat ini dia tak mampu membendung rasa gugupnya ketika didekat Naruto, gugup ini bukan berarti jika dia mencintai Naruto, tapi lebih seperti rasa hormat berlebih pada sosok pria didepannya, hingga membuatnya kehilangan akal utnuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sesaat Naruto membuang nafas panjang sebelum memulai pembicaran. "Jadi Yasaka, bisa kau beritahu padaku apa alasan yang membuat klan Nura dengan youkai Kyoto terpecah?". Tanya Naruto.

"Ah... Ba-baik"

"Ada apa? Kau gugup lagi?"

"Begitulah". Dengan pandangan menunduk, Yasaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jika kau gugup karena intimidasiku kemarin, maka kau tenang saja karena saat ini aku sedang berada dalam mood yang baik"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Lalu?"

"Errr... Lupakan saja...". Ucap Yasaka dengan kedua tangan yang dikibaskan didepan tubuhnya.

Sejujurnya Naruto merasa sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Yasaka, tapi untuk sekarang dia akan menghiraukannya dan lebih mementingkan informasi yang akan Yasaka katakan.

"Sejujurnya, alasan yang menyebabkan klan Nura dan youkai Kyoto terpecah ada sangkut pautnya dengan manusia...". Yasaka, memulai ceritanya. "... Atau lebih tepatnya terjadi perbedaan pendapat antara klan Nura dengan youkai Kyoto mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan para youkai terhadap manusia..."

"... Pada saat perselisihan itu, klan Nura lebih memilih untuk berhubungan dan menjalin ikatan dengan manusia, tapi youkai Kyoto tidak terima tentang hal itu, bagi mereka semakin sering mereka menganggu manusia maka akan semakin besar juga kekuatan mereka. Setelah beberapa hari, perselisihan itu semakin memanas, bahkan sempat terjadi beberapa pertumpahan darah antara klan Nura dengan youkai Kyoto..."

"... Setelah beberapa tahun, pada akhirnya beberapa youkai dari klan Nura dan youkai Kyoto datang menemuiku, mereka meminta pendapatku tentang perselisihan mereka, sejujurnya saat itu aku benar-benar merasa bingung karena jika pada saat itu aku salah ambil keputusan, mungkin saja akan terjadi sebuah perang saudara disini, dan ditengah kebingungan itu aku mendapat sebuah ide untuk membuat perjanjian dengan Shodaime dari klan Nura saat itu..."

"... Pada saat perjanjian itu, saya sempat melakukan beberapa adu mulut dengan Shodai klan Nura, dan pada akhirnya debat itu dimenangkan olehku dengan gantinya klan Nura akan pergi meninggalkan Kyoto, Sejujurnya aku merasa rugi karena telah membiarkan mereka pergi, tapi pada saat itu aku berpikir bahwa pengasingan adalah jalan yang paling aman untuk mencegah terjadinya perang saudara". Ujar Yasaka panjang lebar.

"Sederhananya, semua perpecahan ini, akibat adanya youkai yang berpikir bahwa dengan menakuti manusia, mereka akan menjadi kuat"

"Sebenarnya, alasan kenapa youkai ada yang mengganggu manusia, bukan bertujuan untuk menjadi kuat"

"Lalu? Apa alasan sebenarnya?"

"Untuk hidup"

"Hah?"

"Mungkin anda tak pernah mengkhawatirkan hal ini, tapi bagi kami para makhluk supranatural kelas bawah, hal itu sangat diperlukan karena dengan menganggu manusia kami akhirnya mampu bertahan hidup, sebab jika manusia melupakan kepercayaanya pada kami maka kami akan menghilang dari dunia ini"

"Jadi, kalian menganggu manusia dengan tujuan agar kalian dikenal oleh manusia?"

"Ya, sebagai contohnya para dewa, dahulu mereka adalah ras yang mampu memimpin dunia, tapi sekarang kekuatan mereka telah menurun, penyebab hal ini adalah karena para manusia sudah banyak yang melupakan eksistensi mereka"

"Hee... Begitu yah, sekarang aku mengerti, jadi itu alasan kenapa kau bingung dalam mengambil keputusan, karena pada saat itu kau berpikir bahwa kedua pendapat yang diberikan dari kedua kelompok tadi memiliki tujuan yang saling menguntungkan"

Dengan mengangguk pelan Yasaka membenarkan pernyataan Naruto..

"Baiklah, kurasa aku sudah dapat ide untuk mengatasi masalah ini"

"Be-benarkah?". Dengan tampang tak percaya Yasaka bertanya pada Naruto.

"Ya, sekarang kau hanya perlu menunggu apa yang akan kuberi tahu dipertemuan para youkai nanti"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-Sama saya benar-benar tidak sabar untuk mengetahui tentang rencana anda"

"Oke... Aku akan masuk sekarang, kurasa saat ini Kunou-Chan sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk mendengar ceritaku, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Yah... Sepertinya, cerita tentang legenda anda akan sangat menyenangkan"

Dengan begitu, Naruto dan Yasaka mulai berdiri dari bangku yang tadi mereka tempati, dan kemudian mereka berjalan santai kearah pintu kastil yang tadi sempat dimasuki Kunou.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Yo, kita ketemu lagi wahai para reader. Yah mumpung lagi libur setidaknya gw mau update satu chap lagi sebelum sambung ujian sekolah.

Oh ngomong-ngomong, sebenernya chap ini adalah chap yang baru kepikiran dikepala gw, harusnya chap lima itu isinya adalah pertemuan antara Naruto dan klan Nura, tapi tiba-tiba aja gw dapet ide buat ngebuat sedikit hubungan antara Naruto sama Yasaka, alhasil pertemuan dengan klan Nura gw undur jadi chap enam. Dan karena ini chap yang terpikir secara mendadak, semoga para reader bisa kehibur.

Yap Sekian dari gw, nanti ketemu lagi di chap enam. :v


	6. Chapter 6

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 6

Didalam suatu ruangan yang bernuansa kelam, terdapat dua sosok yang saat ini sedang terduduk di kursi kayu yang mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar besar ditengahnya.

Kedua sosok tersebut adalah, Naruto dan Yasaka yang saat ini sedang menunggu kedatangan dari ketua Klan Nura untuk membahas mengenai perpecahan antar ras youkai yang telah terjadi sekian lama.

"Naruto-Sama, apa tidak masalah jika kita tidak mengundang delapan pemimpin youkai Kyoto yang lain?". Tanya Yasaka pada Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm... Tak apa, lagipula Klan Nurapun hanya membawa beberapa youkai untuk menghadiri pertemuan ini, jadi tak sopan rasanya jika kita membawa banyak youkai"

"Err.. Tapi, delapan pemimpin lain harusnya hadir dalam pertemuan seperti ini"

"Oh... Ayolah, lagipula aku hanya ingin membahas beberapa hal kecil sebentar, terlebih setelah ini aku harus segera bersiap untuk pergi ke underworld"

"Ehh... Bukankah, Rating Game di Underworld masih beberapa hari lagi"

"Itu benar, tapi beberapa saat setelah bermain dengan Kunou tadi, tiba-tiba saja Tengu datang padaku dan memberikan sebuah surat dari Ras Iblis, mereka bilang mereka ingin mengadakan pesta perjamuan, karena itu keberangakatanku harus sedikit dipercepat"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memerintahkan beberapa youkai untuk mempersiapkan kendaraan anda"

"Tidak perlu, aku akan pergi dengan Eloise menggunakan caraku sendiri, jadi kau tenang saja"

Kali ini Yasaka benar-benar tak bisa membantah ucapan Naruto lagi...

"Ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan kita harus menunggu, bukankah ketua dari Klan Nura dan rombongannya sudah datang, jadi dimana mereka". Lanjut Naruto.

"Soal itu, kurasa saat ini tengu sedang menjemput mereka"

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka dapat terdengar saat itu, dan dari satu pintu tersebut kini telah masuk empat sosok dewasa yang memiliki gender berbeda, satu perempuan dan tiga lainnya adalah laki-laki.

Dengan sigap keempat sosok itu mulai melangkah masuk dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto dengan Yasaka, lalu tanpa menunggu perintah, mereka mulai memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Namaku Toshijo Hijikata, suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda, Juubi-Sama"

Sosok pertama adalah seorang pria yang memiliki kulit pucat, mata berwarna merah, rambut berwarna putih sepunggung, dan memakai pakaian longgar berwarna biru dengan motif garis-garis putih dibeberapa bagiannya, dan terakhir ada sebilah katana yang terpasang rapih dipinggang pria tersebut.

"Aku Oikawa Tsurara, Senang bertemu anda, Juubi-Sama"

Kali ini yang memeperkenalkan dirinya adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki kulit putih, mata berwarna biru, rambut berwarna hitam yang dicampur biru sepunggung, dan memakai kimono berwarna putih dengan motif bunga salju berwarna biru dibagian bawahnya.

"Mereka berdua adalah pengikutku, Juubi-Sama".

Yang tadi berbicara adalah, seorang pria yang memiliki mata tajam berwarna merah darah, rambut yang memiliki dua warna yaitu hitam dan putih serta berbentuk lancip panjang kebelakang, dan memakai kimono berwarna biru campur hitam.

"Oh.. Biar kutebak kau adalah ketua dari Klan Nura"

"Benar, Juubi-Sama. Namaku Nura Rikou, sandaime dari Klan Nura"

"Tunggu sebentar, kau bilang dua youkai tadi adalah pengikutmu, lalu siapa youkai terakhir yang ada disampingmu?". Tanya Naruto, disertai jari telunjuk yang menujuk youkai terakhir yang belum memperkenalkan dirinya, youkai itu memiliki penampilan, rambut berwarna ungu, wajah yang terlihat tegas, memakai sebuah zirah khas samurai, dan terdapat sebilah katana dipinggannya.

"Err... Naruto-Sama, dia adalah Tengu dalam bentuk manusianya". Kali ini Yasakalah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Ehh... Benarkah?"

Dengan anggukan kecil Yasaka menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lagi.

Tanpa sadar Naruto sedikit membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar itu. "Selama ini, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan penampilanmu yang seperti itu?"

Dengan tawa canggung, Tengu menjawab. "Haa.. haa.. haa, saya hanya merasa nyaman dengan wujud youkai saya, Juubi-Sama"

"Yahh... Terserahlah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita mulai saja tujuan dari diadakannya pertemuan ini?". Melupakan tentang Tengu, Naruto lebih memilih untuk segera memulai acara utama dari diadakannya pertemuan ini.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, seluruh youkai disitu telah duduk dikursinya masing-masing...

"Baiklah, tidak masalah, lebih cepat lebih baik". Ujar Rikuo.

"Oke, kurasa kalian sudah tahu apa alasanku mengundang kalian kemari"

"Tentu, Juubi-Sama, sesuai dengan keinginan anda, saya dan dua pengawal saya datang kesini untuk membahas tentang perpecahan antara dua kelompok youkai"

"Tepat sekali, aku sudah tahu cerita lengkapnya dari Yasaka, jadi bisakah kalian katakan padaku apa ada diantara kalian yang memiliki solusi untuk masalah ini, meski aku sudah memiliki sebuah rencana tapi aku tetap ingin mendengar pendapat yang lainnya"

"Tidak, Juubi-Sama, kami sama sekali tak ada yang memikirkan hal itu, sebab, bagi kami pengasingan yang dilakukan oleh youkai Kyoto merupakan keputusan yang paling tepat. Selama di Tokyo, Klan Nura tak pernah memiliki masalah yang besar meski ada beberapa pengacau dari berbagai ras, tetapi semua itu bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat, terlebih, selama pengasingan itu, Klan Nura tak lagi merasa khawatir jika ingin berbaur dengan manusia"

"Begitu, baiklah aku mengerti, sayangnya bagaimana jika aku ingin meminta kalian untuk kembali ke Kyoto, apakah kalian akan menolaknya atau sebaliknya?"

"Itu keputusan yang sulit. Bagi kami, Tokyo sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi kami juga tak ingin meninggalkan tempat kelahiran kami"

"Berhenti berpura-pura, alasan kenapa kalian bingung untuk kembali bukan karena kenyamanan dari tempat yang kalian tempati sekarang, melainkan ideologi kalian tentang manusia masih belum berubah, kalian selalu memiliki ideologi untuk berbaur dengan manusia, tetapi youkai Kyoto lebih memilih untuk menakuti atau bahkan melukai manusia, karena perbedaan inilah yang membuat kalian ragu"

"Saya rasa, itu juga merupakan salah satu faktor penting yang membuat kami ragu untuk kembali"

"Meski cara dari kedua kelompok berbeda, tapi kita memiliki keinginan yang sama, yaitu agar ras youkai tak terhapus dari ingatan dan juga untuk bertahan hidup". Ujar Naruto.

"Itu memang benar, tapi dengan cara yang dilakukan kelompok Kyoto, bukankah akan terlihat jika kita ini hanyalah ras egois yang mementingkan diri sendiri, jujur saja saya sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakiti manusia, saya lebih memilih untuk belajar banyak hal dari mereka"

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu, aku ingin menerapkan ideologi Klan Nura di Kyoto"

"Eh..."

"Hah..."

"Err..."

Kini, semua yang ada disitu menatap bingung kearah Naruto, bukankah semua perpecahan ini terjadi akibat dua kelompok yang saling tak ingin mengalah dengan ideologi mereka, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja Naruto berniat untuk menyatukan satu ideologi dari dua kelompok berbeda, tentu saja hal ini membuat mereka semua menjadi bingung dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Apa maksud anda? Naruto-Sama". Tanya Yasaka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku ingin agar ideologi Klan Nura dapat diterima oleh seluruh youkai yang ada di Kyoto, tenang saja aku tahu jika ada beberapa youkai di Kyoto adalah youkai yang lebih senang melihat manusia ketakutan, karena itu aku sudah membuat suatu rencana"

"Kalau boleh tahu rencana seperti apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Juubi-Sama"

"Sederhananya, aku ingin menggunakan sistem yang sama dengan ras iblis...". Sesaat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "Meski ini terlihat meniru, tapi aku tak peduli, selama itu bisa membantu rasku aku akan mencoba berbagai cara"

"Saya tak masalah dengan itu, Naruto-Sama, hanya saja bukankah kita harus melakukan diskusi dengan pemimpin Kyoto yang lain lebih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan tentang pengubahan mengenai sistem yang telah berjalan sejak lama?". Ucap Yasaka.

"Berapa kali kubilang, itu tak perlu dilakukan"

"Tapi apa alasan sebenarnya, kenapa anda selalu menolak kehadiran dari delapan pemimpin Kyoto yang lain?"

"Hahhh...".Sekilas Naruto menghela nafas panjang. "... Aku ingin merahasiakan ini tapi, karena kekeras kepalaanmu kurasa aku harus memberitahunya. Alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin memanggil delapan pemimpin Kyoto yang lain adalah karena salah satu dari mereka telah kucurigai sebagai seorang pengkhianat"

Terkejut... Hanya itu yang mampu semua orang lakukan saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, bagaimanapun sembilan pemimpin Kyoto adalah youkai-youkai yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan sangat dipercaya oleh seluruh youkai disini, tapi secara mengejutkan mereka semua mendengar kabar jika salah satu dari sembiilan pemimpin Kyoto adalah seorang pengkhianat.

"Dan perlu kau tahu Yasaka, alasan kenapa golongan pahlawan dapat masuk kedalam kerajaan youkai adalah, karena mereka mendapat bantuan dari dalam"

"Ka-kalau begitu, kenapa anda memberitahuku tentang semua ini?"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta?"

"Itu benar, t-tapi..."

"Tenanglah, aku tahu kau bukanlah seorang pengkhianat, terlebih kaulah yang saat ini sedang diincar oleh golongan pahlawan..". Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "Sekarang kita lupakan dulu semua ini, lagipula alasan kenapa kita berkumpul disini adalah untuk mengatasi perpecahan antar dua kelompok youkai saat ini"

"Apa maksud anda Naruto-Sama, masalah ini jauh lebih penting daripada masalah yang lain, sebab semua ini berkaitan dengan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu dari sembilan pemimpin Kyoto"

"Yasaka, apa saat ini kau sedang meremehkan kemampuanku?"

"T-tentu saja tidak, saya hanya ingin anda lebih mengutamakan tentang pengkhianatan ini, sebab jika kecurigaan anda benar, maka saya khawatir akan terjadi perpecahan kelompok lagi"

"Aku sudah memikirkan soal itu, dan jika kau mau tahu, saat ini aku sudah mengirim seorang pengikutku untuk memanggil seseorang yang mungkin bisa diandalkan"

Dengan pandangan menunduk, Yasaka berujar dengan lemah. "B-begitu...". Dia sadar, semua yang dia ucapkan kepada Naruto tadi, mirip seperti seorang pengikut yang tidak mempercayai atasannya sendiri. Dan bagi Yasaka hal tersebut adalah hal yang paling memalukan baginya. "Maaf karena meragukan anda, Naruto-Sama"

Dengan anggukan singkat Naruto menjawab ucapan Yasaka tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Juubi-Sama, sebenarnya apa maksud anda dengan meniru sistem ras iblis, apakah kita akan memiliki sesuatu seperti evil piece yang dimiiki oleh ras iblis?". Tanya Rikuo yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan pertikaian antara Naruto dan Yasaka.

"Untuk apa benda murahan itu, ras youkai tak memerlukan benda murahan seperti itu, jika bicara jujur, sebenarnya cara kerja evil piece sangat membuatku kesal, sebab benda tersebut lebih mirip dengan memaksakan kehendak manusia untuk berubah menjadi seorang iblis..."

"...Berbeda dengan youkai, tanpa memerlukan suatu benda, youkai masih dapat berkembang sebab youkai terlahir dari beberapa hal, contohnya perasaan benci yang terbawa sampai mati maupun hal lainnya"

"Lalu, sistem seperti apa yang ingin anda lakukan? Juubi-Sama"

"Begini aku ingin meniru mereka dalam hal beradaptasi dengan manusia, kalian tahukan jika saat ini dunia telah berubah, ada banyak barang-barang elektronik yang sering manusia manfaatkan, lalu kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan barang-barang tersebut untuk memperkenalkan diri kita sama seperti yang ras iblis lakukan"

"Maksud anda, seperti membuat sebuah film atau semacamnya"

"Tepat, bukankah hal ini sama seperti yang ras iblis lakukan, contohnya saja Leviathan saat ini, dia memiliki sebuah film anime yang menceritakan tentang sihir dan iblis"

"Kurasa itu merupakan ide yang cukup bagus, Juubi-Sama"

"Tapi, aku masih memiliki keraguan untuk menerapkan sistem ini"

Ucapan Naruto tadi membuat seluruh youkai disitu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sebab renccana yang Naruto usulkan tidaklah buruk karena itu mereka heran kenapa Naruto masih ragu dengan rencananya tersebut. Dengan membuat sesuatu seperti film yang bercerita tentang youkai, maka ras youkai pasti akan tetap di ingat oleh manusia, tak hanya itu jika manusia kembali mempercayai keberadaan mereka sudah pasti kekuatan merekapun akan kembali bertambah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anda ragu?, Juubi-Sama, bukanah rencana yang anda usulkan cukup bagus?"

"Yahhh... Tapi tak hanya itu yang ingin kulakukan...". Sekilas dia menghentikan ucapannya. "Aku juga ingin menerapkan peraturan tentang "seorang pengkhianat harus dibunuh tanpa ragu" ini adalah sistem peraturan yang sama dengan ras iblis tentang iblis liar atau iblis yang telah berkhianat terhadap tuannya"

"Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan, Juubi-Sama"

"Kurasa tidak, bagaimanapun dengan diadakannya sistem tersebut maka akan semakin sedikit youkai yang ingin berkhianat, bahkan kejadian yang sama seperti saat ini pasti akan berkurang"

Ucapan Naruto tadi ada benarnya, dengan diadakan hukuman keras bagi pengkhianat, maka seluruh youkai yang ada diseluruh dunia pasti akan berpikir berulang kali untuk melakukan pengkhianatan, terlebih Naruto adalah sosok Juubi no Ookami yang ditakuti oleh hampir seluruh makhluk, jadi sangat mustahil jika ada youkai yang berani membantahnya.

"Itu ada benarnya, bahkan mungkin dengan diadakan sistem tersebut, akan membuat seluruh youkai dapat saling mempercayai satu sama lain, tak peduli jenis apapun mereka itu"

"Rikuo, kau bicara seolah-olah ada beberapa jenis youkai yang di deskriminasi"

"Jadi anda belum tahu tentang hal ini, Juubi-Sama"

"Begitulah, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang kau ketahui"

"Yahh... Sejujurnya ada beberapa youkai yang di deskriminasi oleh beberapa youkai lainnya, sebagai contoh adalah Kappa, banyak youkai yang menganggap jika Kappa hanyalah youkai yang lemah dan tidak terlalu menakutkan karena itu jenis mereka selalu saja dianggap sepele oleh youkai yang lebih kuat"

"Jika itu benar, kurasa aku mendapat alasan lebih untuk menerapkan peraturan ini". Ujar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kapan anda ingin menerapkan sistem peraturan tersebut?"

"Secepatnya, untuk sekarang aku masih harus mengatasi beberapa masalah lainnya"

"Kalau begitu, kami juga akan memikirkan ulang untuk kembali bergabung dengan youkai Kyoto". Ujar Rikuo. "Tapi, kami tak yakin akan kembali kesini, mungkin kami hanya ingin kembali melakukan kerja sama dengan youkai Kyoto"

"Tak masalah, selama kalian mau"

"Sekarang, apakah pertemuan ini telah berakhir?". Tanya Rikuo.

"Yahh... Kurasa ini waktunya kita mengakhiri pertemuan ini"

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit melakukan peregangan setelah duduk di kursi selama beberapa jam. Melihat pemimpin mereka berdiri, seluruh youkai diruangan tersebutpun ikut berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai menunduk hormat pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku berterima kasih karena kalian mau datang kesini, untuk sekarang kalian bisa istirahat di penginapan yang ada disini". Ujar Naruto pada kelompok Rikuo. "Tengu, tolong antar mereka". Kini ucapan Naruto telah berpindah unntuk Tengu.

"Baik, Juubi-Sama". Jawab Tengu.

Setelah memberi salam terakhir, Tengu dan seluruh anggota Klan Nura mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan hanya menyisakan Naruto beserta Yasaka.

"Jadi... Kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya diam saja? Yasaka". Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan yang melihat kearah dimana Yasaka duduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-Sama". Jawab Yasaka dengan sedikit nada ragu.

"Jika kau memikirkan masalah tadi, maka tenanglah aku tidak marah kepadamu, bagaimanapun juga kau hanya mengkhawatirkan ras youkai, karena itu saat aku menduga ada seorang pengkhianat dari sembilan pemimpin Kyoto, kau langsung bereaksi secara berlebihan akibat rasa khawatirmu terhadap ras youkai"

Saat mendengar uapan Naruto, Yasaka langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "T-tapi saya telah melakukan hal yang sangat lancang pada anda, Naruto-Sama. Dan saya siap untuk menerima hukuman yang ingin anda berikan akibat sifat saya tadi"

Naruto diam, dia hanya menatap Yasaka dengan tatapan biasa, seolah semua yang dikatakan oleh Yasaka tadi sama sekali tak ada yang didengarkan olehnya.

"Naruto-Sama, kenapa anda hanya diam, tolong biarkan aku mendapat hukuman akibat telah lancang terhadap anda". Ujar Yasaka lagi.

"Hahhh...". Melihat tekad Yasaka, membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia berkata. "Yasaka... Kenapa kau segitu hormatnya padaku? Apa karena aku adalah youkai pertama? Atau karena aku adalah sosok Juubi no Ookami yang dikenal dunia? Coba katakan padaku, atas dasar apa kau memiliki rasa hormat berlebih padaku?"

"I-itu.. itu...". Kini Yasaka bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto tadi. Dalam benaknya dia hanya berpikir bukankah hal yang wajar untuk menghormati seseorang yang berdiri diatas kita, lantas apa salahnya jika dia memiliki rasa hormat yang besar pada sosok didepanya saat ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah katakan padamu, bahwa kau tak perlu terlalu formal padaku, tak hanya kau, bahkan aku akan jauh lebih senang jika seluruh youkai yang ada didunia dapat besikap biasa terhadapku, dengan begitu aku akan terasa sedikit lebih akrab dengan kalian"

"Tapi Naruto-Sama, bukankah merupakan hal yang wajar bagi setiap orang untuk menyimpan rasa hormat yang besar pada sosok yang mereka anggap pantas untuk dihormati oleh mereka, sebab itulah aku menghormati anda, bukan karena anda adalah youkai pertama ataupun karena anda adalah seorang Juubi no Ookami, tetapi alasan saya menghormati anda adalah karena anda merupakan sosok yang saya anggap pantas untuk saya hormati"

Kini naruto yang tak dapat berkata-kata lagi, bagaimanapun yang diucapkan Yasaka adalah benar. Menghormati seseorang seharusnya bukan dikarenakan sebuah jabatan atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan hal itu, tetapi menghormati seseorang seharusnya berawal dari hati kita sendiri, apakah orang tersebut pantas untuk kita hormati atau tidak, hatilah yang menentukan jawabannya.

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu kalau begitu, tapi aku tetap ingin agar kau tidak bersikap terlaluformal padaku, anggap ini sebagai hukuman dariku". Tepat setelah mengatakkan hal tersebut, Naruto langsung melangkah keluar dengan santai, dan meninggalkan Yasaka sendiri di dalam ruangan tersebut.

...

Disebuah taman yang berada di istana youkai, terlihat sosok seseorang yang saat ini sedang terduduk di salah satu bangku di taman tersebut.

Sosok tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang sepunggung, mata berwarna merah layaknya batu ruby, bibir tipis tanpa hiasan apapun, serta memakai sebuah kimono berwarna hitam dengan aksen bunga mawar merah di beberapa bagiannya.

Ya... Sosok tersebut adalah Eloise, saat ini dia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di taman tersebut, alasannya sederhana, dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebelum dirinya diajak oleh Naruto untuk pergi ke Underworld. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang iblis liar yang telah lama diincar oleh ras iblis, lalu apa jadinya jika ada iblis liar yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke Underworld, sudah pasti dia akan menerima perlakuan yang kurang mengenakan.

Satu-satunya alasan yang membuatnya berani adalah karena keberadaan sosok Naruto disampingnya. Meski baru beberapa minggu bersama Naruto, tapi dia merasa yakin kalau Naruto adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya seorang diri, sehingga tanpa sadar didalam hatinya, kini dia telah memiiliki suatu perasaan terhadap Naruto, untuk saat ini dia masih bingung tentang perasaan apa yang dirasakannya tapi dia yakin perasaannya tidak akan mengkhianatinya.

"Yo... Eloise!"

Sebuah panggilan dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Eloise tersadar dari kegiatan melamunnya, lalu dengan segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang memanggilnya. Kini iris matanya dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, meski begitu Eloise lebih memilih untuk kembali mengalihkaan pandangannya kearah lain, hingga dia tak sadar jika kini Naruto telah sampai tepat dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kau menyendiri disini? Apa kau masih memikirkan tentang statusmu?"

"Tentu saja aku masih memikirkannya, apa perlu kuingatkan Naruto-San? Aku ini seorang iblis liar, lalu apa jadinya jika seorang iblis liar datang ke Underworld bersama dengan pemimpin youkai? Mungkin saja dengan kehadiranku disana akan menyebabkan ras youkai mengalami dampak buruk"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan hal itu, bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku memiliki beberapa alasan untuk mengajakmu kesana bersamaku, salah satu alasannya adalah aku ingin bernegosiasi untuk menghapus statusmu sebagai iblis liar, jadi jika kau tidak ikut denganku kurasa negosiasi akan berjalan rumit"

"T-tapi..."

"Masalah ras youkai biar aku yang mengurusnya, kau tak perlu khawatir"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi membuat Eloise menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, mau bagaimanapun dia sudah memiliki rasa percaya pada Naruto, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya menerima ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Untuk sekarang sebaiknya kau persiapkan dirimu karena sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat"

Dengan anggukan kecil Eloise menjawab perkataan Naruto, lalu tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya Eloise mulai melangkah pergi dar taman tersebut dan meninggalkan sosok Naruto seorang diri.

Setelah melihat kepergian Eloise, Naruto langsung mendudujan tubuhnya di bangku yang sempat Eloise gunakan tadi, lalu dengan mata yang ditutup dia berujar. "Zetsu, kau disitu?"

Tiba-tiba dari dalam tanah yang ada dihadapan Naruto muncul sesosok makhluk yang memiliki dua warna berbeda ditubuhnya serta sebuah tanaman dibagian kepalanya. Dengan tenang sosok tersebut menjawab ucapan Naruto tadi. "Saya disini, Naruto-Sama"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabar dari kelompok Rizevim?"

"Saat ini mereka masih mencari cara untuk melepaskan segel Trihexa"

"Begitu yah". Dari nadanya Naruto terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang kecewa.

"Ada satu lagi Naruto-Sama, sepertinya kelompok Rizevim Livan Lucifer berniat melakukan sesuatu bersama dengan salah satu dewa jahat dari mitologi Norse"

"Hoo.. Hoo.. Menarik, kira-kira apa rencana mereka?"

"Untuk saat ini saya masih belum tahu tetang rencana yang ingin dilakukan oleh kelompok tersebut, tapi saya tahu jika mereka akan melakukan penyerangan di Underworld"

"Begitukah? Lantas kapan mereka akan menyerang?"

"Untuk waktu penyerangannya, saya belum tahu Naruto-Sama"

"Oke aku mengerti, sekarang kau boleh pergi Zetsu"

"Saya boleh pergi? Apa anda tak ingin mendengar informasi yang saya ketahui tentang Eloise-Sama?"

"Tidak perlu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan mengatakannya padaku, jadi mulai saat ini informasi apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Eloise aku ingin agar akau menyimpannya sendiri"

"Baiklah saya mengerti Naruto-Sama, dan karena tak ada lagi maka saya akan pergi sekarang". Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Zetsu langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan cara menyelam kedalam tanah.

Sepeninggal Zetsu, taman tersebut kembali menjadi hening, satu-satunya suara hanyalah suara pepohonan yang bergoyang lembut akibat terpaan dari angin siang.

Dengan pandangan datar, Naruto menatap kearah langit biru yang berhiaskan awan putih yang berbentuk bagaikan kapas. "Trihexa...". Gumam Naruto. "... Kini aku sadar bahwa kau adalah kunci dari seluruh tugas yang kuemban, jadi bersiaplah, kurasa tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu kembali"

Dengan begitu, Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi dari taman tersebut.

T.B.C

.

.

.

AN: Yo ketemu lagi sama gw. Yahh.. gw rasa udah 1 bulan gw gk up nih fic, tapi mau gimana lagi dunia nyata lebih diutamakan daripada dunia maya jadi mau gak mau gw harus off sebentar dari dunia Fanfic.

Meski begitu sekarang ini semua tugas gw udah selesai, PKL 1 bulan udah, kegiatan OSIS gk ada, Karang Taruna juga gk ada, jadi gw rasa gw bakal bisa up secara teratur lagi (Mungkin).

Oke sekarang gw mau kasih beberapa info.

Pertama soal Hijikata Toshijo, Ini Chara OC yang gw ambil dari anime movie kalo ma tahu animenya cari aja Hakuoki Daiisshou Kyoto Ranbu.

Kedua Pair, gw kasih tahu, pair Naruto disini adalah SINGLE, dan untuk pasangannya sejak awal udah gw tentuin jadi santai aja.

Ketiga soal words, gw gk tahu bisa apa nggak tapi bakal gw usahain bakal bertambah seiring waktu, tergantung waktu luang yang gw punya.

Oke untuk sekarang gw rasa ini aja dulu. Sebelumnya gw minta maaf klo Upnya lama dan juga gw minta maaf klo chap ini kurang memuaskan padahal udh lama gk update, SEKIAN.


	7. Chapter 7

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 7

Sebuah meja bundar dan besar yang terbuat dari batu obsidian yang berkilauan berada di tengah-tengah sebuah ruangan, dikelilingi oleh 8 kursi mewah. Tapi kebanyakan darinya tak ada yang menempati. Hanya ada 5 sosok yang saat ini menempati beberapa kursi tersebut.

Dari ke-5 sosok tersebut, tak ada yang tidak kalian kenal, sebab ke-4 sosoknya adalah raja iblis masa kini yang terdiri dari, Sirzech Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzeebub, Serafall Leviathan, dan Falbium Asmodeus. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah seorang pemimpin dari malaikat jatuh yang pernah menjadi salah satu petinggi di surga, Azazel.

Bila dilihat, ke-5 orang tersebut hanya terfokus pada kegiatannya masing-masing, contohnya saja sosok maou Asmodeus yang saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak di kursinya atau sosok Leviathan yang dengan cerianya memainkan sebuah tongkat sihir berbentuk bintang diujungnya, disertai dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kaliamat aneh.

"Jadi, apa kalian memintaku datang hanya untuk melihat kegiatan kalian masing-masing?". Dengan sedikit nada dongkol, Azazel berujar pada ke-4 sosok maou tersebut, dan tentunya hanya ada 3 orang yang dapat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Maaf... Maaf... Azazel, kami hanya berusaha untuk membuang waktu selagi menunggu Baraqiel, Michael dan Gabriel datang". Jawab Sirzech, seraya menaruh sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Diawali dengan decihan kecil, Azazel berujar. "Setidaknya, kita bisa membicarakan sesuatu selama menunggu mereka, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita membicarakan hal menarik yang ada di kertas ini?". Ucap Sirzech seraya menunjukan kertas yang tadi dibacanya.

"Aku sudah bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu, sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi kau baca?"

"Ini adalah sebuah pesan, isinya memang bukan hal yang penting, tapi kurasa, kau akan terkejut saat tahu siapa yang mengirimnya"

"Memangnya, siapa pengirim dari surat tersebut? Sir-Tan". Sekian lama diam, akhirnya Serafall ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Biar kuberitahu, surat ini berasal dari ras youkai, dan pengirimnya adalah sang Juubi no Ookami"

"Heeee... Bohong!". Jelas sekali nada tak percaya terucap dari bibir mungil Serafall.

"Ka-kau bercanda? Sirzech". Ujar Azazel yang merasa terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Sirzech barusan.

Diawali dengan sebuah tawa, Sirzech menjawab. "Aku tak heran jika kalian merasa terkejut, sebab aku, Ajuka, dan Falbiumpun tak dapat berkata-kata saat mengetahuinya"

"Tunggu, jadi kalian juga tahu tentang ini?". Tanya Serafall, seraya menunjukan jari telunjuknya kearah Ajuka yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan.

"Begitulah". Balas Ajuka dengan nada santai.

"Jadi, apa pertemuan ini bertujuan untuk membahas tentang Juubi no Ookami? Mengingat dengan adanya surat tersebut sudah dipastikan jika dia memang telah kembali menunjukan eksistensinya". Tanya Azazel.

"Begitulah,Sejujurnya aku ingin mengajaknya bergabung dalam aliansi". Ujar Sirzech.

"Kau gila, sosok seperti dia mana mungkin menerima aliansi ini"

"Memang akan sulit, tapi bisa kau bayangkan Azazel, jika seandainya sosok seperti Juubi ingin bergabung dengan aliansi kita, bukankah itu akan jadi suatu hal yang sangat membantu kita untuk mengatasi Chaos Brigade, terutama Ophis". Ucap Sirzech.

"Itu memang benar, tapi apa ada kemungkinan jika dia ingin menerima aliansi ini?"

Sebuah senyum tercipta diwajah Sirzech saat mendengar pertanyaan Azazel tadi, lalu dia berujar. "Disurat ini dikatakan jika dia ingin melakukan sedikit negosiasi denganku. Jadi, kurasa ini akan menjadi suatu kesempatan untuk membuat aliansi dengannya"

"Hal seperti apa yang membuat sosok sekelas Juubi no Ookami ingin melakukan negosiasi?"

"Ini sangat menarik, karena dia ingin bernegosiasi tentang kebebasan untuk seorang iblis liar yang pernah ditolongnya"

Tanpa sadar Azazel dan Serafall sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar hal tersebut. "Iblis... Liar". Ucap Azazel dengan nada ragu.

"Kau bercanda, Sir-Tan"

"Aku tahu kalian ragu, tapi inilah kenyataannya, dan bila kita anggap jika hal ini benar, maka hal ini bisa kita jadikan bahan negosiasi untuk membuat aliansi dengan Juubi no Ookami"

Kini di ruangan tersebut mulai berubah menjadi sunyi, masing-masing dari mereka hanya berusaha untuk memikirkan tentang apa yang Sirzech bilang tadi. Bagaimanapun, semua yang dikatakan oleh Sirzech adalah sebuah rencana yang cukup pintar, mungkin sebagian orang akan menganggap jika ini hal licik, tetapi di dalam dunia politik sebaiknya gunakanlah segala cara untuk mencapai sesuatu yang besar.

SRINGG

Tak lama, sebuah cahaya berwarna emas menyilaukan muncul di dekat pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, sontak hal itu membuat beberapa pasang mata yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah cahaya tadi.

Ketika cahaya tersebut mulai menghilang kini terlihatlah 2 sosok berbeda gender yang tengah tersenyum ramah pada seluruh makhluk diruangan tersebut

"Oh... Akhirnya kalian datang, Michael dan Gabriel-Chan". Ucap Azazel dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari wajah maupun payudara Gabriel. Tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, kenyataan jika pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang satu ini memiliki sifat mesum benar-benar telah tersebar ke berbagai fraksi dunia, jadi, merupakan hal biasa jika melihat Azazel yang sedang menatap payudara seorang gadis atau sedang mengintip disebuah pemandian.

"Maaf jika kami terlambat, ada beberapa hal yang harus kami lakukan lebih dulu". Dengan nada sopan Michael berujar pada seluruh makhluk yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Santai saja Michael, kami tahu jika kau cukup kesulitan untuk melanjutkan tugas yang telah ditinggalkan-Nya". Ucap Sirzech. "Baiklah karena kita sudah disini bagaimana jika kita mulai tujuan dari pertemuan ini". Lanjutnya.

"Sebelum kalian datang kami telah membahas beberapa hal, karena itu, mengingat jika Michael belum tahu, kita akan membahasnya ulang". Ujar Azazel Menimpali ucapan Sirzech.

...

Istana Youkai

Disebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari batu berwarna merah polos dan memiliki berbagai ukiran indah, terlihat ada banyak youkai yang sedang berkumpul, tapi rata-rata dari mereka adalah sekelompok youkai prajurit, hal ini dapat dilihat dari pakaian mereka yang berupa sebuah zirah mirip dengan zirah samurai ketika zaman sengoku.

Alasan kenapa mereka berkumpul adalah untuk mengantar keberangkatan dari sosok yang sangat mereka agungkan, siapa lagi jika bukan Ootsutsuki Naruto atau Juubi no Ookami, yang akan segera pergi untuk menghadiri sebuah pertemuan di Underworld, didampingi oleh seorang iblis liar cantik bernama Eloise.

"Naruto-Sama, tolong pertimbangkan lagi, saya tahu anda sangat kuat, tapi bisakah anda menerima permohonanku untuk membawa beberapa pengawal tambahan?". Seorang wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki sepasang telinga rubah berujar pada Naruto. Ya, dia adalah Yasaka, mantan pemimpin youkai selama kepergian Naruto..

Sekilas Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat saat mendengar ucapan Yasaka tadi. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau meminta hal tersebut padaku, tapi, aku tetap akan menolaknya...". Sesaat Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. "... Lagipula aku disana hanya untuk melakukan beberapa negosiasi kecil disertai dengan menyaksikan pertandingan rating game yang akan dilaksanakan fraksi iblis"

"Tapi Naruto-Sama, kita harus bersiap dengan segala situasi yang mungkin akan terjadi"

"...". Tanpa menjawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menghindari tatapan Yasaka.

"Naruto-Sama tolong dengarkan aku, kenapa anda diam... Naruto-Sama". Secara berulang-ulang Yasaka terus memanggil pria didepannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oke cukup!". Dengan sedikit nada tinggi Naruto memotong ucapan Yasaka. "Jika begini terus kapan aku dan Eloise berangkat?". Ujar Naruto.

"M-maaf...". Balas Yasaka dengan kepala yang ditundukan.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau bertindak seperti ini, tapi Yasaka, cobalah untuk berhenti khawatir tentangku, terlebih jika seandainya ada masalah aku masih memiliki Eloise disampingku"

"Ha!". Tanpa sadar Eloise mengeluarkan nafas tercekat saat mendengarnya. "Mustahil, mustahil, mustahil. Aku bahkan tak lebih hebat dari Yasaka-Sama". Dia dengan cepat menggoyangkan ke-2 tangannya untuk memberikan gerak tubuh bahwa dia tidak sanggup. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima usul dari Yasaka-Sama saja? Naruto-San". Lanjutnya.

Dengan anggukan senang, Yasaka membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Eloise barusan. "Lihat, bahkan Eloise-San setuju dengan hal ini"

Kata orang, saat seseorang menghela nafas itu artinya dia sudah mengurangi usianya, lantas bagaimana dengan Naruto, sejak seharian ini dia sudah berulang kali menghela nafas panjang hanya untuk berusaha menolak permintaan dari Yasaka.

Tak ingin berdebat lebih lama, Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam sebuah kendaraan yang berbentuk seperti kereta khas para raja di era sengoku hanya saja kereta tersebut tidak menapak pada tanah, tetapi roda dari kereta tersebut berada di atas kabut berwarna putih yang terkesan lembut, terlebih lagi, kereta tersebut ditarik oleh sesosok youkai berbentuk anjing raksasa berwarna biru yang memiliki sepasang sayap dibagian punggungnya.

Tanpa disuruh, Eloise mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta mengikuti Naruto didepannya.

...

Malamnya, Di Underworld

Disebuah aula. Dimana, aula tersebut telah dihiasi oleh berbagai macam dekorasi-dekorasi indah yang telah tersusun di berbagai tempat sehingga menambah kesan megah sebagai tempat dimana akan diadakannya pesta. Ditengah-tengah aula, telah terjajar meja-meja panjang yang diatasnya terdapat berbagai macam makanan serta minuman bagi para tamu undangan, untuk setidaknya merasa nyaman dalam pesta tersebut.

Dan disinilah Naruto berada, dengan santainya Naruto memakan berbagai macam makanan di salah satu meja makan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, sebagian dari mereka mungkin akan berpikir 'Siapa si rakus itu?' atau 'apa yang dilakukan orang tak tahu malu itu?'. Tapi meski begitu, Naruto adalah tipe orang yang terkadang bisa melupakan apapun yang ada disekitarnya saat dia menemukan sesuatu yang dapat menarik minatnya, jadi saat ini dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang disekitarnya sebagai makhluk hidup, mungkin dia menganggap semua disekitarnya hanyalah benda mati.

Sebuah tangan dibahunya menyadarkan Naruto ke dunia nyata, sesaat dia mengerjapkan matanya kaget ketika merasakan tepukan lembut dibahunya, rasa penasaran pada orang yang menepuknya membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dia hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah terkejut ketika melihat sosok didepannya.

Didepan Naruto, kini berdiri seorang bidadari... Bukan, maksudku Malaikat atau lebih tepatnya, seorang gadis malaikat yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut. Tentu Naruto kenal siapa gadis itu, tapi dia sama sekali tak berpikir jika dia akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini.

Secara perlahan, Naruto menelan seluruh makanan didalam mulutnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menyebut nama gadis didepannya. "Gabriel"

Dengan lembut, Gabriel membersihkan sisa-sisa kue yang masih menempel diwajah Naruto. "Sepertinya, kau sedang bersenang-senang yah, Naruto-Kun". Kata Gabriel, dan diakhiri oleh sebuah kikikan kecil.

Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa, meskipun dia sudah memikirkan tentang pertemuan ini, tapi dia tetap merasa canggung saat berhadapan langsung pada gadis malaikat didepannya. Saat ini dia hanya berpikir untuk meminta bantuan pada Eloise... Ahh benar, Eloise tidak ikut dalam pesta ini, gadis itu lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di penginapan daripada harus dikelilingi oleh para iblis yang mungkin merasa tidak suka dengannya.

Melihat Naruto yang diam saja, Gabriel menghentikan kikikannya dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto."Naruto-Kun, kau mendengarku!". Ujarnya.

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu menatap wajah Gabriel yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. "Tidak, tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya sedikit terkejut karena dapat bertemu denganmu lagi". Ujarnya cepat.

"Syukurlah". Ucap Gabriel dengan helaan nafas lega. "Bisakah kita bicara? Tapi tidak disini". Lanjutnya.

Naruto bukan orang bodoh, tentu dia tahu alasan kenapa Gabriel ingin berpindah tempat, tentunya karena Gabriel merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh beberapa tamu undangan yang hadir dalam pesta.

Dengan pelan, Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gabriel dan membawanya menuju sebuah pintu kaca yang menghubungkan antara ruangan pesta dengan teras yang menghadap kearah taman. Dari teras itu Naruto dan Gabriel dapat melihat seluruh bagian taman tanpa terkecuali, ditaman tersebut terdapat berbagai macam tumbuhan, ada tumbuhan hias ada juga tumbuhan yang dapat menghasilkan pangan. Tak hanya itu, tepat ditengah taman terdapat sebuah pancuran yang dikellilingi oleh empat buah kursi panjang serta disinari oleh beberapa lampu layaknya di atas panggung.

Suasana canggung tercipta antara Naruto dan Gabriel, bagaimanapun ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka sejak seribu tahun yang lalu. "Jadi, Gabriel, kenapa kau bisa disini?". Mungkin karena rasa canggung yang diterimanya membuat Naruto tanpa sadar menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah dia ketahui. Bodoh memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini lebih baik daripada hanya berdiam diri.

Gabriel terkikik kecil, hingga akhirnya dia menjawab. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Naruto-Kun".

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Sudah diduga, memang keputusan bodoh menanyakan sesuatu yang telah kalian ketahui jawabannya. "Mau minum?, aku akan mengambilnya". Uajrnya.

"Tentu, jika tidak merepotkan"

Tanpa berkata-kata, Naruto kembali melangkah masuk kedalam aula. Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto telah kembali dengan dua gelas kaca berisi cairan berwarna jingga yang kental, tak perlu menunggu lama dia segera menyerahkan salah satu gelas yang dibawanya pada Gabriel.

"Terima kasih"

"Tentu"

Selama lebih dari 3 menit mereka hanya saling berdiam, sesekali mereka meminum isi dari gelas yang dibawa Naruto tadi.

"Nee... Naruto-Kun". Panggil Gabriel, Tangan lentik gadis malaikat tersebut masih sibuk memutar gelas yang sedang digenggamnya. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu, tanyalah apapun yang ingin kau tanyakan". Balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari taman indah didepannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mendengar tujuanmu datang kemari"

Selama beberapa detik Naruto terdiam, dan tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh. "Jadi, iblis-iblis itu memberitahumu yah".

Sekilas Gabriel mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Naruto barusan. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kau bukanlah seseorang yang akan mengikuti hal semacam ini, bahkan ketika aku memintamu untuk menghentikan great war kau sempat menolaknya dengan keras, meskipun itu adalah perintah dari tuhan, tapi saat ini kau bahkan ingin menghadiri kegiatan semacam ini dengan suka rela"

Sebelum menjawab, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Kau benar, kurasa aku memang sedikit berubah". Dengan sekali tenggak, dia menghabiskan minuman yang tersisa digelasnya. "Tapi, aku melakukan ini bukan semata untuk diriku sendiri, saat ini aku adalah pemimpin dari seluruh youkai di dunia. Jadi, merupakan hal yang wajar jika aku ingin setidaknya sedikit mengetahui tentang seluruh fraksi dunia"

"Begitu yah". Ujar Gabriel.

Setelah perbincangan tadi, suasana teras itu kembali menjadi sepi, yang terdengar hanyaah suara dari berbagai makhluk malam ataupun suara desir angin yang menyapu tumbuh-tumbuhan di taman.

Secara tak sengaja, Naruto dapat mendengar suara dari sesuatu yang berdetak, dan saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dia dapat melihat sosok Gabriel yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya, Naruto juga dapat melihat sebuah uap yang keluar dari mulut Gabriel tiap kali dia membuang nafas.

Orang bodohpun pasti tahu jika saat ini gadis malaikat tersebut sedang merasa kedinginan. Tak heran, dengan dress yang hanya menutupi mulai dari bagian dada hingga paha tentunya membuat hembusan angin malam dapat secara langsung mengenai bagian yang tak tertutupi oleh dress yang digunakan Gabriel.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, dia bukanlah orang yang terlalu memikirkan penampilan. Jadi, dalam pesta ini, dia hanya memakai pakaian yang menurutnya nyaman, yaitu sebuah kaos polos berwarna putih yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket berwarna abu-abu, dengan bagian bawahnya adalah celana panjang berwarna biru, awalnya memang sempat terjadi perdebatan dengan Eloise saat dia memilih pakaian ini, tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika dia dapat menuruti permintaan orang lain dengan mudah.

Seolah bertingkah layaknya lelaki gentle, Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Gabriel. "Sebaiknya kita masuk, angin malam di Underworld jauh lebih dingin daripada di dunia tengah". Ujarnya.

Dengan sebuah anggukan singkat, Gabriel mengikuti perintah Naruto untuk masuk kedalam, dan mungkin, mereka dapat menemukan suatu minuman yang dapat menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

...

AN: Yosshh... Ketemu lagi sama gw. Oke gw rasa gk perlu pake basa basi lagi, dsini gw mau jawab beberapa review yang masuk di cerita ini.

Pertama, ada yang nanyain tentang sifat Naruto, sebelumnya gw udh bilang kalo sifat Naruto itu gk nentu, disini sifatt Naruto smengikuti dengan kondisi hatinya, contohnya, saat senang dia senang, marah dia marah, sedih dia sedih, tapi sifat yang paling gw tonjolin adalah sifat Naruto yang gk peduli dengan keadaan sekitar ataupun pendapat orang, sama kayak anak kecil Naruto juga punya rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, sebab Naruto telah tertidur selama ribuan tahun jadi wajar kalo dia mau tahu sama beberapa hal yang menurutnya baru.

Kedua, soal kekuatan, nah biar gw kasih tahu aja, seluruh kekuatan Naruto berasal dari anime aslinya. Jadi gk mustahil kalo Naruto bisa menggunakan beberapa jutsu kayak, Kagebunshin, Shinra Bansho, Dll.

Yah gw rasa segini aja dulu, soalnya kalo ngejawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain takutnya malah jadi spoiler. Jadi... Sekian dan terima kasih dah mau ngebaca cerita gw.


	8. Chapter 8

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 8

Seorang perempuan tengah berlari di sebuah hutan, jantungnya berdebar-debar dengan cepat, peluh membanjiri wajahnya, pakaiannya telah sobek dibeberapa bagian akibat mengenai beberapa ranting tajam yang menghalanginya, perempuan itu menatap bagian-bagian hutan disekitarnya dengan ngeri. Hutan ini bukan hanya ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi yang menjulang kelangit, tapi juga nuansa mematikan benar-benar terasa disetiap langkah perempuan tersebut.

Perempuan itu menoleh kebelakang sambil berlari, dan dia melihat puluhan rumah yang terbakar oleh api merah yang berkobar-kobar, jeritan-jeritan pilu yang didengarnya bagaikan sebuah melodi yang menjajikan tentang rasa takut pada siapapun pendengarnya. Tanpa sadar derai air mata mulai bergulir melalui pipinya. Tak tahan dengan pemandangan di belakangnya, perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah gumpalan kain yang berada dipelukannya, dengan sebelah tangan dia membuka sedikit bagian kain tersebut.

Kini di dalam gumpalan kain tersebut terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin masih berusia sekitar 4 hingga 5 tahun. Meski air mata masih mengalir di wajahnya, tetapi perempuan tersebut tetap dapat menunjukan sebuah senyum tulus ketika melihat anaknya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan takut dan disertai dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Dengan lembut sang ibu mengelus punggung anaknya agar setidaknya dapat meredam sedikit perasaan takut yang tengah dirasakan oleh si buah hati. "Kaa-Chan bersamamu, tenanglah". Suaranya mungkin terdengar parau, tetapi senyum wanita tersebut sudah cukup untuk menenangkan hati dari gadis kecil di dekapannya.

Tiba-tiba, dibelakang mereka terdengar beberapa derap langkah kaki yang bergerak cepat. Dengan tergesa-gesa dan putus asa, wanita tersebut tetap berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi takdir seolah sedang menghina mereka, wanita tersebut secara tak sengaja menendang sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat keatas tanah, menyebabkan dirinya beserta anaknya terjerembab di tumpukan dedaunan kering yang berhamburan.

Dibelakang mereka, suara langkah kaki terus terdengar semakin dekat, dengan perasaan takut wanita tersebut berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Sayang, akibat akar pohon tadi membuat kakinya menjadi terkilir, lebam biru terlihat dibagian tulang keringnya, sadar jika dirinya tak bisa pergi lebih jauh dia mulai mencari sebuah akal, tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah batang pohon ek raksasa yang dibagian bawahnya telah berlubang.

Dengan langkah terseok, wanita tersebut memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak kearah dimana pohon ek itu berada. Sesampainya disana, dia meletakan anaknya kedalam batang pohon ek tersebut, kemudian dia melepas sebuah kalung di lehernya dan menyerahkannya pada sang anak.

Senyum getir terlukis di wajah wanita tersebut, bagaimanapun dia sudah sadar akan kondisinya, jika terus dilanjutkan mungkin mereka berdua tidak akan selamat. "Eloise, Kaa-Chan minta maaf. Mulai dari sini hidupmu akan mengalami banyak penderitaan". Semakin dia berbicara, senyum diwajahnya semakin memudar, air mata yang sempat tertahan mulai mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. "Kaa-Chan ingin agar kau terus hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, suatu saat, Kaa-Chan yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi seseorang yang hebat". Dengan erat dia memeluk Eloise kecil untuk terakhir kalinya, dan kemudian berusaha untuk menutup lubang tersebut dengan dedaunan kering disekitarnya.

Tanpa mengerti apapun, Eloise kecil hanya mampu melihat sang ibu dengan disertai air mata yang mengalir dari mata hitamnya, getaran tubuhnya kembali lagi seolah-olah seluruh perasaan takut yang telah hilang tadi akhirnya kembali lagi kedalam tubuh kecil Eloise.

Isakan-isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Eloise. "Kaa-Chan...". Gumamnya dengan parau. Sampai akhirnya dia tak lagi dapat melihat apapun sebab lubang dimana dia masuk tadi telah terturup sepenuhnya oleh tumpukan daun kering yang disusun ibunya. Hal terakhir yang dia tahu adalah suara jeritan dari seorang wanita yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

...

Eloise terduduk tegak, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan tubuh yang menggigil, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat, tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan yang sedikit tak asing di matanya. Benar, ini adalah ruang penginapan tempat dimana dia dan Naruto akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu. Perlahan-lahan, nafasnya mulai melambat dan tubuhnya pun sudah tidak menggigil seperti sebelumnya. Begitu pikiranya mulai jernih, dia akhirnya sadar bahwa saat ini dia berada di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan tersebut, sebuah selimut tebal tergeletak di samping sofa akibat dirinya yang bangun secara tiba-tiba.

Eloise mengusap keringat dingin dari wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih sedikit bergetar, pikiranya masih dapat dengan jelas mengingat apa yang dimimpikan olehnya tadi, tanpa sadar dirinya mulai terisak, dengan kedua tangan dia menutup wajahnya dan berusaha untuk meredam tangisannya.

Dirinya terlonjak kaget begitu merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut dibahunya, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca dia menatap sosok yang menepuk bahunya. Dibelakangnya berdiri sosok Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tenang. Akibat rasa sedihnya yang datang secara tiba-tiba, secara spontan dia memeluk sosok di depannya dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam di tempatnya, sama sekali tak berniat untuk melakukan gerakan apapun, dia dengan suka rela membiarkan gadis rapuh di dekapanya itu menangis sepuas-puasnya. Dia tahu, tindakan apapun yang dia lakukan saat ini mungkin hanya akan membawa masalah lebih, karena itu dia hanya ingin menjadi sandaran bagi gadis didekapannya tersebut.

Selama lebih dari setengah jam mereka berada dalam posisi tersebut, tetapi meski begitu Eloise sama sekali belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan melepaskan pelukannya, isakan-isakan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut Eloise, kemudian secara perlahan Naruto berusaha untuk sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Eloise.

Saat tubuh mereka telah terpisah, Naruto dapat melihat wajah Eloise yang bisa dibilang berantakan, mata yang sebelumnya begitu indah untuk memikat seorang pria kini telah berubah menjadi sembab akibat kebanyakan menangis, rambut panjangnya yang biasa tersusun rapi kini terlihat berantakan seolah-olah rambut tersebut tak pernah dirawat oleh pemiliknya.

"Maaf...". Gumam Eloise dengan nada yang hampir terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan, meski begitu Naruto masih dapat mendengar ucapanya tadi dengan jelas.

Senyum terukir diwajah Naruto, dengan perlahan dia mengerakan tangan kananya mengusap surai hitam gadis di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis, tapi jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuan, bicaralah padaku. Meski akan sia-sia, setidaknya kau dapat merasa lebih baik karena telah membagi sedikit beban dibahumu kepadaku". Ucapnya tenang.

Dengan lemah Eloise mengangguk untuk membalas ucapan Naruto barusan, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pakaian Naruto dia kembali terisak, saat ini hatinya masih terasa sakit akibat mengingat kenangan yang telah dia lupakan malah kembali di ingatannya setelah sekian lama menghilang.

Sejenak, Naruo melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut, jam menunjukan angka 2 dini hari, pesta penyambutan telah selesai sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Kemudian dia kembali melirik kearah Eloise, tangan kekarnya dengan lembut menggenggam ke-2 tangan Eloise yang masih menggengam pakaiannya dengan erat, dan berusaha untuk melepasnya.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku membuatkan minuman hangat untuk kita". Ujar Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan Eloise agar melepaskan genggamannya.

Seolah mengerti, Eloise mulai mengendurkan genggamannya pada Naruto, membiarkan pria tersebut pergi kedalam sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat yang berada tepat dibelakang sofa tempat dia tertidur sebelumya. Sepergian Naruto, dia merogoh bagian lehernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak dengan bentuk lingkaran dan ditengahnya terdapat 2 bentuk bulan, disamping kanan berbentuk bulan sabit dan disamping kiri berbentuk bulan purnama. Saking seriusnya dia melihat kalung tersebut hingga tak menyadari jika Naruto telah duduk di sampingnya setelah meletakan 2 buah gelas yang didalamnya terisi teh hangat.

Melihat Eloise yang tak menyadari kehadirannya, Naruto berinisiatif untuk menegur Eloise yang tengah melamun, tapi tiba-tiba dia membelalakan matanya ketika secara tak sengaja dia melihat apa yang tengah digenggam Eloise. Beberapa detik, matanya mulai menyipit dan menatap kalung di genggaman Eloise secara serius. Tak lama kemudian dia menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang dan mulai menggoyangkan tangan kanannya tepat di depan wajah Eloise. Tetapi bagaikan sebuah robot, Eloise masih terdiam ditempatnya tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun selain menatap kalung ditangannya.

"Ehemm...". Naruto berdeham kecil, berusaha untuk menyadarkan Eloise dari melamunnya, dan itu berhasil, tak lama setelahnya, Eloise mulai mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto.

Eloise menatap Naruto sebentar, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali mengubah arah pandangannya pada 2 buah gelas berisi teh yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas putih. Dengan pelan dia mengambil salah satu gelas didepannya, mensejajarkan gelas itu di depan mulutnya, dan sekilas dia meniupnya untuk mengurangi hawa panas pada teh tersebut, kemudian dia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan hangat diseluruh tubuhnya setelah meminum teh tersebut.

"Naruto-San...". Suaranya masih terdengar lemah tapi tidak terdengar parau seperti sebelumnya. "Terima kasih". Lanjutnya.

"Tentu". Naruto mengambil cangkir yang tersisa dimeja, kemudian dia meminum sedikit isinya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari udara malam yang cukup menusuk kulit.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, berusaha untuk menikmati setiap rasa dari teh yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kembali kedalam dapur. Ketika dia keluar, ditangannya telah teredapat beberapa cemilan yang cukup banyak untuk dinikmati berdua.

Eloise meliriknya sekilas kemudian menerima beberapa cemilan yang ditawarkan Naruto padanya tanpa ragu. Mungkin karena menangis berlebihan membuat dirinya merasa lapar, satu, dua, hingga beberapa bungkus cemilan telah dilahap olehnya. Sayangnya acara makannya terhenti saat mendengar kekehan kecil disamping.

"Apa ada yang salah? Naruto-San". Tanyanya heran.

Naruto menghentikkan kekehannya. "Tidak, hanya saja jika kau memang lapar, aku bisa membuatkanmu sepiring makanan". Ujarnya.

Secara perlahan pipi Eloise mulai berubah menjadi merah, dirinya benar-benar malu saat ini, bagaimana tidak, dirinya adalah seorang gadis tapi dapat menghabiskan beberapa bungkus cemilan dalam sekejap, terlebih dia telah diperhatikan oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk disamping, gadis normal mana yang tidak malu saat mengalami hal serupa.

"K-kau sa-salah paham Naruto-San, aku tidak...". Dengan gelagapan Dia berusaha untuk menyangkal ucapan Naruto tadi. Tapi ucapannya terhenti saat mendengar tawa Naruto yang semakin keras, membuat rona merah di wajah semakin terlihat jelas.

"Yahh.. Kau tak perlu gugup seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda". Ujar Naruto yang telah menghentikan tawanya. "Kurasa, aku akan masuk keruanganku lebih dulu, bagaimana denganmu?". Lanjutnya.

"Aku masih ingin disini". Balas Eloise.

Tanpa bicara lebih, Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah pergi kedalam sebuah ruangan. Diruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa barang seperti, kasur, lemari, dan meja kayu. Dilihat sekilaspun pasti bisa ditebak jika ini adalah kamar tidur, kemudian Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya di kasur ruangan tersebut, dahinya berkenyit seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup serius. "Zetsu". Panggilnya.

"Ya, Naruto-Sama". Setelah panggilan tadi, sosok Zetsu muncul dari pojok kamar yang terlihat gelap, kemunculannya benar-benar mirip dengan kemunculan hantu yang sering terjadi di beberapa film horror.

Naruto tak terkejut dengan kemunculan eksentrik Zetsu, dengan santainya dia menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur dan matanya menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar. "Apa kau sudah mengetahui tentang simbol yang ada pada kalung Eloise?". Tanya Naruto.

"Begitulah". Balas Zetsu singkat.

"Menurutmu apa itu benar-benar asli?".

"Saya ragu jika benda tersebut dapat dipalsukan oleh manusia era sekarang, belum lagi ada sedikit energi yang tidak asing di dalam kalung Eloise tadi".

"Kau juga berpikir begitu ya". Naruto kembali mendudukan tubuhnya. "Jika semua ini memang nyata, maka kecurigaanku tentang Eloise ternyata menjadi benar". Lanjutnya.

"Kecurigaan?". Dengan heran Zetsu memandang Tuannya yang sedang tersnyum, entah apa yang membuatnya senang.

"Kau pernah bertanya padaku, alasan kenapa aku melakukan semua ini hanya demi Eloise, benarkan?". Sekilas, Naruto melihat Zetsu mengangguk. "Begini, sejujurnya beberapa hari setelah membebaskan Eloise dari energi negatif yang membelenggunya, aku tiba-tiba saja dapat merasakan sebuah energi yang cukup familiar dari tubuh Eloise. Awalnya aku tak terlalu memikirkannya, tapi saat aku ingat energi apa yang kurasakan dari Eloise, aku mulai berpikir jika Eloise adalah salah satu yang selamat dari kehancuran itu"

Tiba-tiba, Zetsu melebarkan matanya terkejut, tak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh lagi, bagaimanapun dia telah mengerti arah pembicaraan yang sedang tuannya bicarakan. "Jadi anda sudah lama menyadari jika Eloise-Sama adalah seorang-"

"Ootsutsuki...". Naruto memotong. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya saat kecurigaanku menjadi kenyataan beberapa menit yang lalu". Dia terkekeh kecil, baginya semua ini cukup lucu, seolah-olah dia tengah dipermainkan oleh takdirnya, seolah semua yang terjadi ini adalah satu kenyataan yang telah tertulis bagaikan skenario di atas panggung.

Sejak berabad-abad, dirinya percaya bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya Ootsutsuki yang tersisa dan jika Kaguya serta Zetsu dihitung maka akan menjadi tiga, kemudian takdir mempermainkannya, dia bertemu dengan Eloise yang dia ketahui beberapa saat yang lalu bahwa Eloise adalah seorang Ootsutsuki. Hingga tanpa sadar dia mulai mengkhayalkan, bahwa masih ada beberapa Ootsutsuki atau keturunan klan Ootsutsuki lain di luar sana.

"Sepertinya anda merasa senang". Ujar Zetsu.

"Entahlah, di satu sisi aku senang, tapi disisi lain aku merasa telah dipermainkan oleh takdir. Berabad-abad yang lalu, saat aku masih mencari anggota klan yang mungkin masih selamat, aku tidak berhasil menemukan satupun, tapi setelah sekian lama aku berhasil menemukan seseorang yang mungkin memiliki hubungan dengan klanku". Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin anda lakukan sekarang, mencoba untuk membangun klan Ootsutsuki dengan Eloise-Sama?".

"Zetsu, kau terlalu banyak berkhayal, aku tak mungkin melakukan itu". Dia tersenyum, lebih seperti senyum seseorang yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Tapi kurasa aku punya ide". Lanjutnya.

Zetsu menatap tuannya dengan pandangan tertarik, dia diam karena dia tahu jika tuannya masih belum selesai berbicara, baginya jika Naruto memang berniat untuk membangun klan Ootsutsuki sekali lagi, maka secara terus terang dia sangat mengharapkannya.

"Aku menolak menjalin hubungan romansa dengan Eloise, tapi bukan berarti kita tak bisa menjadi keluarga, karena itu mungkin aku bisa mengangkatnya sebagai adik atau bahkan putriku". Ujar Naruto santai, seolah apa yang dikatakannya barusan hanyalah kata-kata biasa yang sering diucapkan ketika berbicara dengan teman sebaya.

Zetsu terdiam kaku di tempatnya, mulutnya ternganga lebar, cukup lebar untuk dapat menelan sebuah donat sekaligus. Sejak awal dia memang tahu jika Naruto adalah sosok yang tak dapat ditebak, sehingga dia tak terkejut lagi jika Naruto terkadang membuat suatu rencana yang dapat membuatnya heran, tapi kali ini apa yang diucapkan Naruto barusan cukup untuk membuat Zetsu mengeluarkan ekspresi terkejutnya yang selama ini berhasil dia tahan.

"S-serius, Naruto-Sama". Nadanya terdengar kaku, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokanya.

"Kau mengenalku Zetsu, aku tak mungkin bermain-main dengan apa yang telah kuucapkan"

Selama beberapa detik, Zetsu menghela nafas panjang. "Jika itu memang keinginan anda, Naruto-Sama, maka tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi". Ujar Zetsu yang telah menenangkan dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomonng apa anda ingin memberitahu tentang semua ini pada Eloise-Sama"

"Tidak perlu, biarkan dia mengetahuinya sendiri". Naruto menepuk-nepuk kasurnya, kemudian dia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan tenang. "Perbincangan yang cukup menghibur, Zetsu. Sekarang kau boleh kembali". Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto mulai terlelap, meninggalkan Zetsu yang secara perlahan mulai tenggelam kedalam tanah.

...

Pagi mulai datang di Underworld, matahari buatan telah bersinar layaknya sungguhan, beberapa iblis mulai keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing, tapi ada juga mereka yang memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Kegiatan yang terjadi tak jauh beda dengan dunia manusia, disini para iblis juga melakukan kegiatan jual beli, mencuci pakaian bagi para wanita, atau seorang pria dewasa yang pergi dengan sebuah koper ditangannya.

Cukup aneh melihat ras yang dipercaya sebagai perusak dapat melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang seperti ini, tapi tak perlu terlalu dipikirkan, bagaimanapun dunia memang telah berubah, dan lagi banyak hal-hal aneh diluar sana yang mungkin belum diketahui oleh siapapun jadi jangan terlalu memikirkan keanehan yang biasa ini.

Jalan-jalan mulai ramai, dan diantara keramaian itu ada sosok Naruto yang di ikuti Eloise di sampingnya, di belakang mereka ada dua sosok iblis yang memakai zirah khas seorang knight dengan sebuah pedang bertipe longsword tersampir di bagian pinggang.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu, yaitu sebuah bangunan berbentuk kastil raksasa yang terbuat dari bebatuan berwarna hitam, di sekeliling kastil tersebut ada beberapa menara tinggi yang dipuncaknya terdapat sebuah meriam tembak, lalu di bagian gerbang kastil telah berdiri beberapa ksatria yang telah berjajar rapih seolah sedang memperingati hari perayaan.

Naruto dan Eloise berhenti tak jauh dari para penjaga gerbang tersebut, lalu salah satu knight yang mengikuti mereka tadi mulai melangkah maju dan melakukan beberapa perbincangan dengan salah seorang penjaga. Beberapa kali, para penjaga melirikan matanya kearah Naruto dan Eloise bagaikan seorang predator yang telah menargetkan mangsanya.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, sedangkan Eloise menatap mereka lebih seperti tatapan takut. Tak lama kemudian, knight yang mengikuti mereka tadi mulai mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto.

"Juubi-Sama, anda sudah ditunggu di dalam". Ujar knight itu.

Naruto diam di tempatnya, selama tiga detik da menatap lurus kepada knight di depannya. Tapi kemudian, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati para penjaga di samping kanan dan kirinya. Saat sampai setengah jalan dia terhenti, ketika merasakan bahwa ujung baju yang dipakainya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu, sehingga dia sedikit melirikan matanya kebelakang hanya untuk melihat Eloise yang tengah mencengkeram ujung bajunya secara erat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku ada disini, mereka tidak akan berani melakukan sesuatu padamu". Tatapannya masih terlihat menusuk tapi nada yang diucapkannya sedikit melembut ketika berbicara dengan Eloise.

Sebelum berjalan Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengambil satu langkah mundur dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya tepat disamping tubuh Eloise, sehingga mereka bisa berjalan secara bersampingan.

...

Empat sosok iblis telah berada di dalam suatu ruangan, mereka berempat mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar dan menyisakan dua buah bangku kosong. Masing-masing dari mereka hanya terdiam, dan tak seperti pertemuan sebelumnya, saat ini tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bertingkah bodoh, Falbium yang biasanya tertidur kini tengah menatap serius ke satu-satunya pintu di ruangan tersebut, Serafall yang biasa bertingkah childish kini hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Bagaimanapun, sesaat lagi mereka berempat akan menemui seorang legenda yang namanya telah diceritakan beberapa kali oleh para makhluk supranatural.

Tiga ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar, Sirzech sebagai sosok yang menjadi pemimpin tertinggi dari ke tiga iblis lainnya mulai merasakan sedikit perasaan intimidasi dari depan pintu. "Masuk!". Serunya.

Pintu dari kayu jati tersebut mulai terbuka dengan diiringi suara decitan yang sedikit menambah kesan menegangkan. Ketika pintu tersebut terbuka sepenuhnya, terlihat sosok Naruto dan Eloise yang telah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut.

Selama beberapa detik Naruto menatap ke empat sosok di depannya, matanya menatap bagaikan hewan buas yang telah mengatur persiapan untuk memangsa targetnya, sehingga tanpa dia ketahui tatapannya itu cukup untuk membuat ke empat maou menjadi terintimidasi. Tak lama, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

"Haahhh... Maaf, kami terlambat". Ujarnya.

"Bukan masalah. Terlebih, sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu sebelum kita bicara"

Karena telah mendapat izin, maka Naruto dan Eloise mulai melangkah ke kursi yang masih kosong kemudian mereka mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi tersebut.

"Nah.. Bisa kita mulai?". Tanya Naruto.

"Silahkan...". Balas Sirzech.

Sekilas Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menjentikan jarinya sekali, tiba-tiba seluruh ruangan itu telah di kelilingi oleh sebuah aura tipis berwarna merah pekat.

"Kekkai". Gumam Falbium, yang tentunya terdengar oleh seluruh makhluk di ruangan tersebut.

Sirzech yang mendengar ucapan Falbium tadi mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto, matanya dengan lurus menatap mata Naruto. "Apa maksudnya ini?". Nadanya terdengar tenang tapi tatapannya masih saja tajam.

"Bukankah sudah kuberitahu jika aku ingin melakukan negosiasi". Naruto bertingkah seolah apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal biasa yang sering dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang. Pada kenyataanya, memasang kekkai disaat melakukan pertemuan pribadi sama saja dengan memberikan tantangan secara langsung.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, membuat ke empat maou tanpa sadar mengeluarkan energi sihirnya. Nada yang digunakan Naruto memang terdengar santai, tapi mereka tahu bahwa sesaat lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yang bisa dibilang berbahaya bagi mereka berempat.

"Lantas, kenapa kau memasang kekkai pada pertemuan ini?". Energi merah crimson menguar dari tubuh Sirzech, matanya menjadi semakin mengerikan setiap detiknya, tapi meski begitu dia masih dapat berbicara dengan tenang.

Naruto terkekeh. "Hal ini kulakukan agar kalian tak dapat melarikan diri saat aku mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan". Ujarnya

"Kurasa, tujuanmu datang kemari bukan hanya untuk membebaskan iblis liar disampingmu?". Berbeda dengan ke tiga maou lainnya, Falbium terlihat lebih tenang daripada tiga temannya.

Tatapan Naruto beralih pada Falbium. "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?". Tanyanya.

"Mudah saja, sosok sepertimu bukanlah sosok yang memerlukan negosiasi, dengan kekuatanmu itu bahkan bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau tanpa perlu bersusah payah karena itu, aku berpikir kau pasti mempunyai tujuan lain, yang hanya bisa kau dapatkan dengan berbicara kepada kami".

"Ohoo... Kau memang pintar, tapi ada sedikit kesalahan dari jawabanmu tadi..."

Dengan pandangan bertanya, ke empat maou menatap Naruto yang tengah menyeringai licik.

"... Sejujurnya, aku mempunyai seorang pengikut yang pandai dalam mencari informasi, bahkan tanpa melakukan ini aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan info yang kubutuhkan, walaupun itu informasi rahasia ataupun informasi yang telah lama dilupakan"

"Lantas, apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?". Kali ini Ajuka yang bertanya.

"Aku, hanya ingin memberi balasan dengan apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada rasku". Tatapan Naruto kembali menajam, energi gelap meleleh keluar dari tubuh Naruto, mata hitamnya mulai berputar dan berganti dengan mata berwarna merah dengan tiga tomoe, rambut hitamnya mulai berubah menjadi perak dan memanjang hingga mencapai punggungnya.

Udara diruangan tersebut tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin, air di dalam gelas ikut membeku akibat dinginnya ruangan tersebut. Seluruh sosok yang ada disekitar Naruto hanya mampu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan ngeri. Tak terkecuali Eloise, ini pertama kalinya bagi dia melihat sosok Naruto yang seperti ini, mata merah Naruto membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil, energi yang berasal dari Naruto pun sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi berkeringat dingin.

"Eloise, mendekatlah padaku, dengan begitu kau tidak akan terpengaruh dengan energiku"

Seolah mendengar sebuah perintah mutlak, Eloise hanya mampu menuruti perintah Naruto barusan, saat ini dia hanya berpikir untuk segera keluar dari situasi tak mengenakan ini.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?". Kini Serafall yang bertanya, diseluruh tubuhnya telah meledak energi sihir yang besar, sehingga membuat lantai yang dipijaknya menjadi sebuah bongkahan es dingin.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Serafall, ke tiga maou yang lainpun mulai meledakan energi sihir mereka masing-masing. Seandainya Naruto tak memasang kekkai maka sudah dipastikan seluruh bagian di ruangan tersebut pasti telah hancur porak poranda akibat besarnya energi yang mereka lepaskan.

Setiap detiknya, energi yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto semakin lama semakin membesar, diikuti oleh ke empat maou di depannya, bagaimanapun jika mereka berhenti meningkatkan energi mereka, maka mereka berempat akan tertekan oleh kekuatan Naruto. Tapi mau sebesar apapun kekuatan mereka, tetap saja yang tengah mereka hadapi adalah sosok youkai yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menghadapi tiga dewa naga sekaligus, sehingga seberapa lamapun mereka bertahan akhirnya mereka tak lagi mampu menahan tekanan energi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Kalian tidak bodoh, tentu kalian tahu tentang apa yang pernah ras kalian lakukan kepada rasku". Ucap Naruto. "Aku mendapat informasi dari bawahanku, jika ras kalian pernah melakukan pembantaian terhadap rasku, apa itu benar?". Tanyanya.

"Kami... Akan menjawabnya... Tapi turunkan kekuatanmu dulu". Akibat tekanan energi Naruto membuat Sirzech tak dapat berkata dengan normal.

Secara perlahan, tekanan energi Naruto semakin melemah, dan tak lama kemudian energi tersebut telah menghilang sepenuhnya, mata Naruto pun telah kembali menjadi normal, dan udara dingin telah menghilang sepenuhnya. Kini semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut dapat bernafas lega ketika Naruto menghilangkan kekuatannya.

"Sekarang, bisa kalian jawab pertanyaanku tadi?". Ujar Naruto, yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

Ada pandangan ragu dari ke empat maou, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Secara bersamaan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seolah sedang melakukan negosiasi tanpa bicara.

Tak lama kemudian, Sirzech sebagai pemimpin mulai menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sebelum menjawabnya, kami ingin anda memberi tahu apa rencana anda selanjutnya?". Ujarnya.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan, semuanya tergantung dengan jawaban kalian". Balas Naruto. " Sekarang, cepat beritahu aku dan jangan pernah kalian mencoba untuk berbohong". Lanjutnya tegas.

"Semua yang anda katakan tadi memang benar". Jawab Sirzech. "Beberapa ratus tahun lalu, ras iblis memang pernah memburu banyak ras youkai...". Lanjutnya.

Gigi Naruto bergemeletuk ketika mendengarnya, dapat dipastikan jika saat ini dia tengah menahan amarah dalam hatinya yang tengah bergejolak bagai api yang membara. Meski begitu, dia masih terdiam ditempatnya, hanya bersabar untuk mendengar kelanjutan dari apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh Sirzech.

"... Tentunya ada alasan kenapa ras iblis melakukan hal tersebut. Anda tahu sendiri bahwa setelah Great War selesai, seluruh ras yang terlibat mengalami sangat banyak kerugian, begitupun ras kami. Pada saat itu setengah dari 72 pilar iblis telah punah dan populasi ras iblis mulai berkurang drastis, jadi kami mulai mencoba berbagi cara untuk mengatasi hal tersebut..."

"... Sampai akhirnya evil piece tercipta, sayangnya meski telah berhasil menciptakan evil piece, tapi masih ada banyak ras yang lebih terkenal dibanding ras kami, dan salah satu ras itu adalah youkai yang pernah menguasai seluruh Jepang. Pada saat itu kami sadar, jika terus begini tak akan ada yang berubah, sebab manusia lebih memppercayai keberadaan youkai dibanding kami, sehingga kami mulai berpikir untuk mengurangi jumlah youkai yang ada di dunia. Dengan kata lain kami terpaksa melakukan itu agar tetap bertahan hidup". Jelas Sirzech panjang lebar.

Seketika suasana ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi hening ketika Sirzech menyelesaikan ucapannya, dalam keheningan tersebut Naruto telah berdiri dari kursinya. Seluruh pasangan mata menatap was-was kearah Naruto, hati mereka merasa tak tenang ketika mendengar suara gemeretak tulang saat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini membuatku heran...". Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar seperti seorang malaikat maut yang datang untuk mengambil jiwa seseorang. "... Setahuku evil piece hanyalah alat yang digunakan untuk mereinkarnasikan ras lain menjadi iblis, lalu apa hubungannya dengan pembantaian terhadap ras youkai? Bukankah tujuan kalian hanyalah memperbanyak populasi kalian, lantas kenapa kalian memperasalahkan tentang manusia yang lebih mempercayai keberadaan youkai?". Sebuah pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Karena, evil piece yang lama dengan yang sekarang sangat berbeda. Ketika evil piece pertama kali diciptakan, ada beberapa syarat untuk melakukan reinkarnasi yaitu, seseorang yang ingin direinkarnasi harus percaya dengan keberadaan ras iblis. Berbeda dengan evil piece yang sekarang, evil piece yang sekarang tak lagi memerlukan suatu persyaratan jika ingin mereinkarnasi seseorang". Jawab Sirzech.

"Apakah yang kau katakan itu benar? Sirzech Lucifer"

"Atas nama Satan saya berani bersumpah". Balas Sirzech.

"Ini benar-benar memuakkan, bahkan setelah aku tahu bahwa kalian pernah membantai rasku, aku tetap tak bisa membalas kalian karena apa yang kalian lakukan hanya demi kelangsungan hidup ras kalian". Dia terkekeh, dan hal itu malah membuatnya menjadi terdengar menakutkan. "Untuk sekarang, aku akan percaya pada ucapanmu, tapi jika aku tahu bahwa apa yang kau katakan hanyalah kebohongan, maka bersiaplah, satu ras akan hancur ditanganku". Sebuah ancaman secara terang-terangan Naruto ucapkan pada ke empat maou yang masih terduduk ditempatnya.

"Kami mengerti". Sirzech membalas dengan singkat, kini dia hanya ingin agar semua ini segera selesai, lupakan soal mengundang Naruto untuk bergabung dengan aliansi, bisa lolos dari situasi ini saja sudah sangat luar biasa baginya.

Naruto membuang nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Baiklah, kurasa pertemuan ini cukup sampai sini saja". Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, seluruh ketegangan dan aura intimidasi di ruangan tersebut muai hilang sepenuhnya, kekkai yang sempat Naruto pasangpun telah hilang dan mereka semua akhirnya dapat menarik nafas dengan lebih bebas dari sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mulai membalikan tubuhnya kearaha pintu dia masuk tadi. "Eloise ayo pergi". Panggilnya.

Selama beberapa detik Eloise masih mematung ditempatnya, tapi panggilan Naruto yang kedua mulai membuatnya tersadar. "Ah... Baik, Naruto-San". Dengan segera dia mulai keluar dari pintu yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sebelum keuar pintu sepenuhnya, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan perintah terakhir terhadap ke empat maou. "Satu lagi, aku ingin agar kalian membebaskan Eloise dari status iblis liarnya, karena setelah semua ini selesai aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi youkai". Setetahnya Naruto menutup pintu tersebut dengan pelan.

Sepergian Naruto keempat maou secara bersamaan saling menghela nafas lega, bagi mereka pengalaman yang mereka alami tadi terasa seperti sedang melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu dengan Great Red, dan hal tersebut sangat mengerikan jika berusaha untuk dibayangkan.

"Kurasa aku akan mati tadi". Serafall akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau benar, bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih dapat merasakan jika tubuhku masih menggigil akibat tekanan tadi". Ucap Ajuka menimpali.

"Yahh... Apapun yang kalian rasakan, setidaknya kita berhasil selamat dari bencana". Ujar Sirzech tenang.

"Lalu, apa kau punya ide Sirzech, tujuan kita yang sebelumnya adalah mengajaknya dalam aliansi. Tapi menurutku, untuk sekarang kita lupakan soal mengajaknya bergabung, sebab jika kita menggangunya lagi aku takut itu hanya akan membawa petaka". Ucap Falbium.

"Jujur saja, aku tak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini, terlebih aku masih dengan jelas merasakan perasaan takut tadi, perasaan takut yang sama saat kita tengah mengalami perang saudara terdahulu"

"Benar sekali Sirzech, terakhir kali aku merasa takut adalah ketika berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Rizevim Livan Lucifer, tapi perasaan saat itu tetap tak dapat dibandingkan dengan yang terjadi barusan". Ajuka ikut menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Sirzech barusan.

"Ma... Ma... Untuk sekarang sebaiknya kita lupakan itu, sebab mala nanti rating game antara So-Tan dengan Ria-Tan akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita melakukan beberapa persiapan". Ucap Serafall dengan nada Childishnya, dan tanpa dia sadari hal itu cukup untuk menaikan sedikit semangat dari ke tiga temannya.

"Serafall benar, sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk acara nanti malam, dan sebaiknya kita berharap agar Juubi dapat terhibur, dengan begitu mungkin amarahnya akan sedikit menguap". Ujar Sirzech, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ajuka dan Falbium secara brsamaan.

T.B.C.

.

.

.

AN: Yah... Kita ketemu lagi reader, gk nyangka 3 minggu gk nongol, sebelumnya gw minta maaf klo waktu update gw sering lama, mungkin ada beberapa reader yang nganggep gw banyak alesan atau apa, tapi gw jujur gw punya banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata gw, dan lagi saat ini gw lagi mudik jadi mau gk mau sedikit susah buat update sebab dikampung gw hampir gk ada sinyal, inipun gw update minjem HP saudara gw yang make kartu telkomsel maklum Cuma telkomsel yang ada sinyalnya. Oke lupain curhatan gw, disini gw bakal beberin beberapa info.

Pertama. Hubungan Eloise dan Naruto telah terbongkar, dan diantara mereka gk akan ada kisah cinta atau sebagainya, bagi yang gk seneng gw gk tahu harus ngomong apa, tapi ini demi jalan cerita yang udah gw buat, dan gk bisa gw ubah lagi.

Kedua. Soal aliansi, oke jujur... sejak awal gw gk pernah kepikiran buat ngebikin Naruto beraliansi dengan tiga fraksi injil, bagaimanapun kekuatan Naruto itu udah bener-bener godlike, jadi untuk sekarang gk akan ada namanya aliansi. Dan lagi sebisa mungkin FF ini akan lebih menyorot ras youkai dari ras lainnya.

Ketiga. Soal pertarungan, kemungkinan besar Naruto bakal jarang ambil bagian, mungkin jika ada pertarungan yang akan banyak di sorot adalah orang-orang terdekat Naruto. Mau gimana lagi, kekuatan Naruto udah Badass, kalo dia ikut dalam sebuah pertempuran udah pasti bakal kelar dalam sekejap, dan lagi tar ni FF malah mirip dengan anime "Si Botak Berjubah".

Nah gw rasa cukup sampai sini dulu, dan terima kasih buat kritikannya memang terasa pedas tapi membantu, makasih juga buat rev, foll dan favnya, kedepannya sebisa mungkin bakal gw coba untuk lebih baik supaya bisa menghibur reader.


	9. Chapter 9

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 9

Sebuah ledakan keras terdengar di salah satu hutan Underworld, pohon-pohonpun telah banyak yang jatuh akibat ledakan tadi, dan bila diperhatikan lebih, maka akan terlihat dua sosok yang saat ini tengah berdiri berhadapan satu sama lainnya dengan dikelilingi beberapa batangan pohon yang telah berjatuhan serta debu yang menghalangi.

Sosok pertama adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam sepunggung, serta mata dengan warna merah ruby yang cantik... Yah, dia memang Eloise dan didepannya kini tengah berdiri sosok Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan bersedekap dada.

"Seranganmu tadi memang cukup kuat, tapi kurasa ada sedikit kesalahan dari caramu memakai kekuatanmu sendiri". Naruto memandang seluruh tubuh Eloise dengan teliti dari atas hingga bawah, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada sebuah tumpukan batangan pohon yang telah hancur tak berbentuk. "Jujur saja ini sedikit melenceng dari perkiraanku". Gumam pelan Naruto. "Nah... Kurasa untuk beberapa jam kedepan kita akan melatih kemampuan sihirmu agar menjadi lebih baik".Lanjutnya.

Seperti yang Naruto bilang barusan, saat ini mereka memang sedang melakukan latihan di salah satu hutan Underworld. Sebenarnya, tepat beberapa menit setelah Naruto mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan keempat Maou, tiba-tiba saja dia ingat jika setelah itu dia akan memiliki waktu bebas yang cukup banyak, sehingga tiba-tiba dia berpikiran untuk menghabiskan waktu luang tersebut dengan melatih Eloise, bagaimanapun dia memang sudah berjanji untuk melatih gadis tersebut, hanya saja selama ini dia selalu disibukan oleh beberapa kegiatan selama berada di istana Youkai, contohnya saja selama dia di istana selalu saja ada tumpukan lembaran kertas yang harus dia kerjakan sehingga mau tak mau waktu luang yang diharapkanya hanya menjadi sebuah angan.

Tapi saat ini dia tidak sedang berada di istana, terlebih lagi acara rating game yang harus dihadirinya akan dimulai nanti malam sehingga masih ada beberapa jam kosong baginya untuk sedikit menepati janjinya terhadap Eloise.

"Apa maksudmu Sensei? Apa yang salah dari caraku menggunakan sihir?". Eloise menatap Naruto bingung, matanya dengan jelas menunjukan ketidak sabaran dengan jawaban yang akan dia dapatkan.

Naruto tersenyum kaku saat mendengar panggilan yang diberikan gadis didepannya tersebut. "Begini, kau yang saat ini telah berbeda dengan yang dulu, mungkin saat kau masih memiliki tuan, kau mampu mengeluarkan sebuah sihir skala luas yang dapat menghancurkan apapun, tapi dengan dirimu yang sekarang hal itu tak lagi dapat dilakukan"

Eloise memiringkan kepalanya, dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya, dia bertanya lagi. "Memang kenapa Sensei?"

Senyum kaku di wajah Naruto semakin lebar saat Eloise kembali memanggilnya Sensei, yang menandakan jika dia benar-benar tak nyaman dengan panggilan tersebut. "Itu karena sihirmu yang sekarang jauh lebih kecil daripada sihirmu yang sebelumnya sehingga efek yang dihasilkanpun akan berkurang daripada saat kau masih memiliki sihirmu sepenuhnya. Dan alasan kenapa sihirmu mengecil tak lain dan tak bukan disebabkan oleh perubahan wujudmu yang sempat menjadi iblis liar. Pada saat itu, yang membuat energi negatif ditubuhmu semakin bertambah adalah akibat energi sihirmu yang tidak terkendali sehingga menyebabkan tekanan mental di dalam tubuhmu dan membuatmu memiliki banyak pikiran atau bayangan negatif..."

"... Dan pada saat aku menghilangkan energi negatif ditubuhmu, sejujurnya aku juga telah menghisap cukup banyak sihir darimu dengan tujuan agar kau tidak lagi mengalami tekanan mental yang kembali membuatmu tak dapat berpikir rasional, karena itu energi sihir dari tubuhmupun telah berkurang drastis secara permanen". Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Mendengar penjelasan Naruto membuat Eloise mengangguk mengerti, kemudian tatapannya beralih kearah timbunan dari pohon-pohon yang telah dia hancurkan tadi, tapi tak lama dia kembali menatap Naruto. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan Sensei?"

"Ini sederhana, daripada menggunakan sihir dengan skala luas yang tentunya akan cepat menghabiskan sihirmu, sebaiknya kau menggunakan sihir dengan kapasitas sekecil mungkin tapi dapat membuat luka fatal bagi musuh yang menerimanya"

Eloise menempatkan telunjuk kanannya didagu, dengan mata terpejam dia berusaha berpikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan. "Ohhh..! Kurasa aku mengerti! Sensei!". Ujarnya semangat.

Naruto menepuk dahinya, saat untuk kesekian kalinya dia kembali mendengar panggilan Sensei dari gadis didepannya. "Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Sensei?". Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih terdengar seperti permohonan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Eloise memandang Naruto sesaat, sampai akhirnya dia memukulkan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya dan berujar. "Aku mengerti, Shisou"

Dalam sekejap Naruto tersungkur ditempatnya berdiri, Eloise mungkin tak lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sensei, tapi saat mendengar panggilan barunya entah kenapa membuat dirinya malah semakin tak nyaman. "Jangan juga memanggilku Shisou"

"Baiklah, Master". Ucap Eloise.

Seketika, Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, tanda jika dia tengah dilannda rasa frustasi yang disebabkan oleh gadis cantik didepannya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Eloise hanya mampu terkikik geli ketika melihat Naruto bertingkah seperti itu, padahal dia hanya bercanda, tapi cukup lucu juga ketika melihat Naruto menanggapi candaannya dengan Serius.

Suasana absurd itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit, dan setelahnya Eloise serta Naruto kembali terfokus pada latihan. Kini Eloise tengah berdiri membelakangi Naruto, ditangannya terdapat sebuah youki hitam yang terkumpul membentuk bola seperti bola sepak, tapi secara perlahan bola tersebut mulai mengecil dan tak berapa lama kemudian bola tersebut telah berubah menjadi sekecil kelereng.

Naruto yang berada di belakang Eloise menyipitkan pandangannya ketika melihat sebuah aura berwarna biru samar yang mengelilingi youki ditangan Eloise, lalu tanpa sadar dia telah mundur selangkah saat melihat energi biru tersebut. 'Itu...'. Sayang pikirannya terpotong ketika melihat Eloise yang telah menyiapkan sihirnya.

Dirasa cukup, Eloise mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada sebuah pohon dihadapannya, dengan tangan yang bergetar dia mencoba membidik kearah sebuah pohon yang tak jauh didepannya. dan beberapa saat kemudian energi sebesar kelereng ditangan Eloise telah melesat kearah pohon tersebut, beberapa lama menunggu tak ada sedikitpun suara ledakan, tetapi Naruto dengan jelas melihat sebuah lubang kecil di pohon yang terkena serangan Eloise, dan tak sampai situ bahkan puluhan pohon dibelakang pohon pertamapun ikut berlubang.

Pandangan Naruto menyipit saat melihat salah satu pohon yang mengeluarkan sebuah energi berwarna biru pucat dari lubang kecil yang di sebabkan oleh sihir Eloise. 'Tak salah lagi, dia benar-benar menggunakan chakra yang di gabungkan dengan sihir untuk melakukan serangan tadi, tetapi apa memang titik tenketsunya telah terbuka?'. Pikirnya.

Tak berbeda dengan Naruto, Eloisepun tengah menatap kedua tangannya dengan tatapan heran, seolah ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang ada ditangannya. Beberapa kali dia mengepalkan lalu melebarkan jari-jarinya, seperti seseorang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan.

Dibelakang Eloise, Naruto tengah menatapnya dengan serius, ada beberapa kesimpulan di pikiran Naruto ketika melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Eloise saat ini. Pertama, Naruto menyimpulkan, bahwa titik tenketsu ditubuh Eloise memang sudah terbuka hanya saja gadis tersebut masih belum mengetahui tentang kebenarannya. Kedua, dia juga menyimpulkan serangan yang dilakukan oleh Eloise tadi terjadi bukan karena disengaja melainkan dilakukan oleh Eloise dengan tanpa disadarinya.

"Ehh... Energi apa ini?". Pemikiran Naruto terputus saat mendengar gumaman Eloise, dan ketika dia menatapkan pandangannya pada Eloise, ada sedikit sinar terkejut dimatanya ketika melihat sebuah atau sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti bola api kecil sebesar jari, dan memiliki warna biru pucat yang berada di telapak tangan Eloise.

"Chakra". Ujar Naruto menjawab kebingungan Eloise. "Sebuah energi spiritual yang ada di dalam tubuhh setiap makhluk hidupp, chakra dibagi menjadi dua jenis yaitu chakra internal dan juga eksternal. Chakra internal, seperti namanya chakra ini adalah chakra yang telah ada didalam tubuh kita semenjak kita terlahirkan, sedangkan eksternal adalah cakra yang besaral dari luar contohnya energi alam..."

"... Berabad-abad lalu, chakra adalah hal umum yang dapat dijumpai di dunia manusia, sebab pada saat itu chakra biasa digunakan untuk membantu kegiatan sehari-hari, entah memasak, menyirami tanaman, ataupun menyembuhkan penyakit. Sama seperti sihir, selain digunakan untuk kegiatan harian, chakra sendiri dapat digunakan untuk pertarungan, sebab chakra juga dapat diubah wujudnya menjadi elemen yang ada di alam untuk melakukan sebuah serangan mematikan. Dan karena hal ini juga, berabad-abad yang lalu, manusia tidaklah takut pada makhluk supranatural, terlebih pada era itu tak ada seorangpun manusia yang menundukan wajahnya dibawah kaki para makhluk supranatural. Pada masa itu, manusia benar-benar berada dalam masa jayanya. Berbeda dengan era sekarang, saat ini manusia tak lebih dari sekedar hewan ternak yang dapat diperah oleh makhluk suranatural untuk kepentingan mereka, sejujurnya semua perubahan ini membuatku merasa miris, meski aku seorang youkai tapi aku tetap mengingat saat-saat dimana aku masihlah seorang manusia"

Naruto menjelaskan hal tersebut dengan panjang lebar, tatapan matanya menatap lurus ke langit Underworld, bila diperhatikan tatapan Naruto saat ini terlihat amat kosong, seolah jiwanya sedang tidak berada di tubuhnya melainkan di tempat yang amat sangat jauh yang tak dapat digapai siapapun.

Eloise memandang pria didepannya dalam diam, meskipun saat ini dia tengah merasa terkejut akibat mendengar kenyataan bahwa Naruto atau Juubi no Ookami dulunya adalah seorang manusia.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghembuskan sebuah nafas panjang, kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap Eloise dimatanya. "Bagaimanapun, kau telah membuka titik tenketsumu karena itu kau dapat menggunakan chakra, jadi mulai beberapa jam kedepan aku akan mengajarimu dasar-dasar dari pengendalian chakra"

"Tapi Naruto-San, dalam sihir saja aku tidak terlalu hebat, karena itu setidaknya bisakah kau melatihku untuk mengendalikan sihir terlebih dulu?"

"Perlu kau ingat, selama ini kau sudah memiliki pengalamman dalam penggunaan sihir, sedangkan chakra, ini adalah kali pertama bagimu menggunakannya jadi akan lebih baik jika aku melatih penggunaan chakramu sedangkan untuk sihir, kau bisa melatihnya sendiri dengan bermodalkan pengalamanmu selama ini. Tapi, ini semua tergantung dari pilihanmu"

Selama beeberapa detik Eloise berpikir dalam menentukan keputusannya, dan tak lama kemudian dia menjentikan jarinya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti usulanmu Naruto-San, untuk sekarang aku akan melatih energi aneh ini lebih dulu"

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Eloise, dihatinya ada sedikit perasaan senang, entah karena apa perasaan itu muncul. "Kalau begitu bersiaplah, aku dan Zetsu akan melatihmu dalam menggunakan chakra"

"Ehh... Zetsu-San juga akan melatihku?". Dengan heran dia mentap Naruto yang tengah bersedekap dada.

"Tentu saja, asal kau tahu meski dia terlihat aneh, tapi dalam pengendalian chakra dia sudah bisa dikatakan sangat hebat"

"Begitukah...". Ucapannya memang terdengar seperti orang yang terkejut tapi gestur tubuhnya tidak, dengan santainya Eloise mengedikkan bahunya seolah tak peduli.

"Nah... Kurasa kau sudah cukup bosan, bagaimana bila kita mulai saja latihannya?". Saat mengakhiri kalimatnya, Naruto langsung melangkah kesamping Eloise. Tapi tiba-tiba alis matanya saling bertautan ketika melihat wajah Eloise yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Eloise terdiam sesaat, lalu membuang nafas panjang dan mulai bicara. "Aku hanya merasa seperti memiliki seorang kakak". Jawab Eloise yang diikuti dengan senyum cerah.

Sejujurnya ada sedikit sentakan terkejut dihati Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Eloise. 'Senyuman yang mematikan!' Batinnya teriak, dan wajah yang... Entahlah bagaimana menjelaskannya.

"Naruto-San ada apa?". Tanya Eloise dipenuhi dengan raut wajah dan nada khawatir.

Sekilas Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu dia menatap Eloise lekat. "Tak apa, jangan dipikirkan". Balasnya. Dan menyisakan pandangan heran dari gadis di depannya.

...

Malam telah tiba di Underworld, dan jalan-jalan utama Underworld telah dipenuhi oleh para iblis atau juga pendatang dari ras lain yang ingin menyaksikan Rating Game, lampu-lampu hias dipasang disetiap jalan seolah-oleh sedang ada festival besar-besaran di Underworld.

Di penginapan tempat Naruto dan Eloise tinggal, nampak sosok Naruto yang telah bersiap dengan segala macam hal, seperti pakaian mewah berupa tuxedo hitam yang telah dia kenakan, sebuah celana panjang berwarna senada dengan bajunya, dan satu bunga mawar yang diselipkan pada kantong kiri tuxedo. Percayalah bila bukan karena permohonan Eloise, dia mana mau memakai pakaian merepotkan ini malah dia lebih memilih untuk membakarnya.

"Hmm... Cukup bagus" Ujar Eloise, matanya menatap Naruto dari atas hingga bawah. "Sekarang, Naruto-San tolong berputar sekali". Pintanya.

Sesaat Naruto membuang nafas, sebelum dia menuruti permintaan dari gadis cantik di depannya. 'Kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?' Batinnya menjerit miris.

"Oke selesai, sekarang ayo kita pergi Naruto-San" Kata Eloise riang dengan tangan yang lekas menarik Naruto.

Dengan cepat Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Eloise, yang tentunya membuat gadis itu menatapnya dengan heran. "Bukankah ini tak adil..." Katanya membuat Eloise semakin heran. "... Kenapa hanya aku yang memakai pakaian ini? Kau juga harus memakai pakaian yang sejenis denganku. Terlebih, kita tidak sedang ingin menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan, kenapa juga aku harus memakai ini?". Kata Naruto membeberkan semua kekesalannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memakai pakaian formal adalah hal wajar jika ingin bertemu dengan berbagai pemimpin dari ras lain..."

'Cih... Yang ada aku akan ditertawakan jika memakai pakaian seperti ini hanya untuk menyaksikan dua iblis muda bertarung'

"... Dan untukku, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pakaian yang sejenis, jadi aku hanya memakai yang terlihat rapih" Jawab Eloise, yang tanpa dia ketahui telah membuat Naruto semakin diliputi aura depresi.

Bosan dengan percekcokan ini, Naruto lekas melangkah keluar ruangan dengan menggenggam tangan Eloise. "Terserah". Ucapnya

Sesampainya di depan penginapan, mereka berdua melihat satu kereta kuda telah menunggu di depan gerbang, tiba-tiba seorang pria berpakaian zirah khas Knight datang menghampiri mereka.

Sekilas, pria itu menunduk hormat di depan Naruto dan Eloise. "Juubi-Sama dan Eloise-Sama, saya diperintahkan untuk mengantar kalian ketempat berlangsungnya Rating Game". Ujar pria itu.

Naruto menatapnya dalam diam, tapi hatinya sedikit senang mendengar panggilan yang diberikan pada Eloise, ada kemungkinan jika Sirzech dan ke-3 Maou lainnya telah mengikuti perintahnya untuk menghapus nama Eloise dari jajaran iblis liar.

"Kalau begitu, tolong pimpin jalannya". Perintah Naruto, tangannya lekas menarik Eloise agar mengikutinya masuk kedalam kereta kuda. Meski dibilang kereta kuda, tapi yang menariknya bukanlah kuda melainkan seekor Gryphon yang telah dijinakkan.

Diawali pekikan nyaring dari Gryphon, keretapun mulai berjalan. Selama perjalanan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya merasa kagum dengan apa yang dia lihat di kanan dan kiri jalan. Puluhan gedung-gedung tinggi berjejer secara rapih, ada juga beberapa kios makanan yang ramai pengunjung. Belum lagi dengan anak-anak yang dapat bermain bebas.

'Bila dipikir, Underworld terlihat sedikit lebih maju dari kerajaan Youkai' Batin Naruto, terbesit perasaan iri dihatinya. Dahulu iblis adalah ras yang selalu membawa kerusakan, tapi lihat sekarang, mereka kini terlihat tak jauh berbeda dengan para manusia yang sering mereka rendahkan.

Naruto membuang nafas panjang, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Eloise, terlihat gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah polos bak seorang anak kecil yang belum pernah melihat kebusukan dunia. Sekilas dia mengingat latihannya dengan Eloise tadi siang. 'Seorang kakak yah...?' Naruto mengingat ucapan Eloise tadi siang. '... Kurasa, tidak buruk'

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai disebuah bangunan besar yang di kelilingi oleh ratusan iblis penjaga yang telah dilengkapi peralatan tempur seperti zirah, pedang, maupun tameng. Sepertinya pihak iblis benar-benar serius dengan acara Rating Game yang akan dimulai beberapa jam lagi.

Naruto keluar dari kereta yang ditumpanginya, dibelakangnya Eloise tengah mengikuti dengan wajah yang kusut khas orang seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat raut polos Eloise, kemudian dia melangkah mendekat pada salah seorang penjaga. "Bisa tunjukkan padaku dimana kamar mandi?". Tanyanya kepada salah seorang penjaga yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh hormat.

Penjaga tersebut mengangguk sekali. "Tentu, silahkan ikuti saya". Ujar penjaga itu.

Segera, Naruto mengikuti penjaga itu dari belakang, tak lupa dia juga menggenggam tangan Eloise.

Setibanya di depan kamar mandi, tanpa lama Naruto mendorong Eloise masuk kedalam, dan memberinya waktu privasi untuk memperbaiki dirinya yang terlihat acak-acakan.

Naruto menunggu di depan pintu, ditemani oleh seorang penjaga yang mengantarnya, Naruto sadar jika orang disampingnya ini tengah dilanda perasaan gugup yang hebat, itu terlihat dari getaran kecil di tubuhnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang penjahat dimatamu?". Tanya Naruto mengawali percakapan.

Pria itu berjengit kaget, dirinya benar-benar tak menyangka jika sosok Juubi no Ookami yang melegenda sedang mengajaknya berbicara. "Tidak, saya tak pernah berpikir jika anda adalah orang jahat". Ujarnya penuh aura kekaguman.

Naruto tersenyum singkat, dia melirik pria itu singkat. "Aku tahu kau adalah iblis yang direinkarnasi dari Youkai". Ucapnya santai.

Tapi, bagi pria itu ucapan Naruto malah terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman kematian karena telah berani meninggalkan rasnya. "Saya sungguh meminta maaf, Juubi-Sama". Ujar pria itu lantang, dengan disertai tubuh yang membungkuk 90 derajat.

Raut wajah Naruto menjadi kaku, dia tidak mengerti kenapa pria disampingnya itu malah meminta maaf. "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Maaf, karena telah mengkhianati ras Youkai". Ujarnya pelan.

Naruto tertawa, kali ini bukan lagi sebuah kekehan kecil, melainkan tawa keras seolah ada sesuatu yang tengah menggelitik perutnya. "Aku mengerti sekarang, apa kau pikir aku akan menghukumu hanya karena telah direinkarnasi menjadi iblis? Santai saja, tiap makhluk mempunyai haknya sendiri untuk menentukan tujuan hidupnya, jadi tak perlu khawatir, aku takkan melakukan apapun padamu"

Pria itu tersenyum senang, matanya menatap Naruto dengan dipenuhi rasa hormat layaknya prajurit setia dihadapan rajanya. "Terima kasih, terima kasih Juubi-Sama". Ucapnya senang.

"Jangan sungkan, dimataku kau tetaplah seorang Youkai". Balas Naruto.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka disertai bunyi berderit, disusul keluarnya Eloise yang terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya.

Naruto meliriknya sekilas. "Sudah?". Tanyanya singkat.

Yang hanya dijawab anggukan singkat dari Eloise

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi sekarang" Ucap Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah pada prajurit yang sempat mengobrol dengannya.

"Baiklah, Juubi-Sama tolong ikuti saya"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi dari tempat itu dengan Eloise disampingnya.

...

Dilain tempat, nampak puluhan bangunan tengah dilalap oleh api yang berkobar hebat, ledakan terjadi secara beruntun di beberapa tempat, jeritan pilu menjadi musik pengiring dari kehancuran tersebut.

Dilangit, nampak 2 sosok bayangan yang tengah terbang dengan tenangnya, tanpa sayap, tanpa alat, mereka terbang seolah tak ada gravitasi di sekitar mereka.

"Kudengar, dia telah kembali". Suara lembut seorang gadis terdengar dari salah satu sosok tersebut.

"Ya... Tanda-tanda kebangkitannyapun telah muncul". Sahut suara lain, suaranya seperti seorang pria dewasa tapi sedikit lebih halus daripada pria dewasa pada umumnya.

"Begitu". Sosok itu melayang turun secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya api membuat sosok itu terlihat lebih jelas, dan saat sosok itu telah menapakkan kakinya di tanah. Kini terlihat seorang gadis muda dengan raut paras wajah cantik, kulit putih bak susu yang terlihat halus dan lembut, memiliki rambut berwarna perak sepunggung, mata berwarna lavender yang memikat bagaikan bunga, serta memakai sebuah kimono putih.

Sosok satunya lagi menyusul, terlihat seorang pria dewasa, dengan rambut berwarna hitam acak-acakan, mata dengan pupil vertikal berwarna merah darah, memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah, serta sebuah zirah tempur berwarna hitam gelap menutupi hampir semua tubuhnya.

"Hyabuto!". Gadis tersebut memanggil pria disampingnya, sosok yang diketahui bernama Hyabuto itu bersujud dengan satu kaki, layaknya seorang ksatria yang tengah menunggu perintah dari rajanya. "Perintahkan Lucifer itu untuk segera membangkitkan tubuh utamaku". Ujar gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Hyabuto mengangguk sekali. "Tentu, seperti yang anda perintahkan... Kaguya-Sama". Kemudian dia menghilang dari tempat itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun.

Kini hanya tersisa Kaguya ditempat itu, iris lavendernyanya menatap semua kehancuran disekitarnya dalam diam. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat satu lengannya, lalu ditelapak tangannya muncul sebuah gumpalan energi berwarna hitam pekat yang dikelilingi oleh sambaran listrik berwarna ungu.

Perlahan-lahan dia kembali melayang tinggi di udara, setelah dirasa cukup tinggi dia berhenti, kemudian dia menjatuhkan bola energi ditangannya secara perlahan. Setiap mendekat dengan tanah besar bola energi itu selalu saja bertambah, bila sebelumnya hanya berkisar seperti bola golf maka kali ini bola hitam itu telah membesar beberapa kali lipat hingga menyamai bola basket.

BLARRR

Sebuah ledakan luar biasa terjadi saat bola energi itu menyentuh tanah, asap tebal membumbung tinggi dilangit hingga membentuk sebuah jamur raksasa berwarna hitam, untunglah tempat itu telah dipasang kekkai yang amat kuat. Bila tidak, dapat dipastikan ledakannya pasti akan menjadi suatu berita besar di dunia. Kaguya menatap hasil serangannya itu dalam diam, sedetik kemudian dia menghilang dari tempatnya.

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto menguap ditempat duduknya, matanya menatap bosan sebuah layar hologram yang tengah menampilkan pertarungan Rating Game dari kelompok Rias Gremory dengan Sona Sitri. Saat ini dia tengah berada di ruangan VIP khusus bagi para pemimpin fraksi, tak hanya Naruto, disini juga terdapat beberapa sosok ternama lainnya seperti, beberapa dewa dewi utama Olympus, dewa dewi utama Nordik, 4 Maou, 4 Seraphim, 3 Gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan masih banyak lagi sosok ternama lainnya. Sedangkan untuk Eloise dia berada diruangan lain, bersama dengan para pendamping dari ras lain.

"Bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan ini? Juubi-Dono". Ujar seorang pria tua yang mempunyai rambut putih sebahu, mata berwarna biru terang tanpa pupil, serta janggut lebat berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Zeus?". Tanya balik Naruto pada pria tua itu yang telah diketahui sebagai sang dewa petir dari Yunani. Zeus.

"Kurasa ini cukup menghibur, terutama saat melihat pria pemegang naga hitam itu". Jawab Zeus, tangannya menunjuk ke layar hologram tepatnya pada seorang remaja laki-laki yang memiliki rambut pirang, serta pemilik dari sacred gear naga hitam Vritra.

Naruto melirik sosok remaja yang Zeus maksud. "Well... Aku cukup setuju denganmu". Balas Naruto singkat.

"Lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Sekiryuutei dari pihak Gremory?". Sahut Odin yang ikut menimpali obrolan dari Zeus dan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, tatapannya beralih pada Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan Sekiryuutei masa kini. "Tidak tertarik, sejak awal nama Sekiryuutei sudah sangat terkenal, maka tak heran jika dia akan dianggap sebagai pemain kunci dalam pertandingan ini. Aku jauh lebih berminat dengan seseorang yang berusaha melambungkan namanya dengan usaha sendiri, sama seperti pemilik Vritra itu". Jawab Naruto. Bila boleh jujur, jika disuruh memilih mana yang lebih menarik antara Issei atau Saji, maka dia akan ragu.

Hyoudou Issei, dia tahu bocah itu hanyalah seorang bocah mesum yang memilki impian absurd, tapi tekadnya untuk melindungi teman-temannya telah sedikit menarik perhatian Naruto.

Sedangkan Genshirou Saji, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa, di pertandingan ini dia hanya melihat Saji sebagai seseorang yang dapat dibilang nekat. Terbukti saat dia mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk melawan Hyoudou Issei, tapi entah mengapa dirinya sedikit tertarik untuk melihat perkembangan dari pemilik Vritra tersebut.

"Ohoho... Tak kusangka kita memikirkan hal yang sama, Juubi-Dono". Ujar Odin disertai dengan tawa khasnya. "Aku bahkan berniat untuk memberi bocah Vritra itu sebuah hadian kecil, bagaimana menurutmu? Serafall". Lanjut Odin, kali ini perkataannya diutarakan untuk Serafall, yang notabene adalah kakak dari Sona.

Serafall tersenyum senang, entah mengapa dirinya merasa jika semua pujian yang diterima pion adiknya adalah suatu kebanggan sendiri baginya. "Umm..." Serafall mengangguk. "... Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang"

"Guhahaha... Biarkan kami ikut memberinya sedikit hadiah karena telah memberi hiburan yang menarik dalam Rating Game ini". Zeus berujar dengan tangan yang megusap janggutnya seolah tengah menyombong.

Naruto menatap mereka berdua dalam diam, sejak awal dirinya memang tak tertarik tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tepukan dibahunya menyadarkannya, pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang menepuknya.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam melebihi punggung yang diikat ponytail, memakai pakaian khas miko, serta terdapat sebuah lingkaran besar dibelakang punggunnya. Amaterasu, merupakan sosok dewi utama dari ajaran Shinto.

"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-Kun? Ahh... Maaf kurasa kau lebih senang dipanggil Juubi-Kun". Ucap Amaterasu dengan diakhiri sebuah tawa halus.

Naruto menatap dewi itu kesal. "Aku tidak perlu memberi apapun untuk bocah itu..." Sungut Naruto. "... Kau sendiri bagaimana? Sejak terakhir kita bertemu, kau bahkan tak mengalami perubahan apapun, entah pada sifat atau penampilan"

Dengan senyum jahil Amaterasu membalas pertanyaan Naruto. "Apa kau mau melihatku berubah tampilan? Apakah seperti gadis sekolah?"

Dia berdecih sebal, sejak dulu Amaterasu memang sering menjahilinya. "Terserah...". Ujar Naruto. Yang dibalas sebuah tawa oleh dewi disampingnya.

"Kurasa kau sedikit berubah, Naruto-Kun. Kau tidak lagi berhati dingin seperti dulu, kini kau terasa lebih terbuka"

"Kau orang kedua yang mengatakan hal tersebut padaku...". Pandangan Naruto beralih pada seorang gadis malaikat yang tengah meliriknya dari jauh. "... Tapi, aku senang dengan keadaanku sekarang". Lanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba Amaterasu memandang Naruto dengan alis menukik, dia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Naruto. "Kau tidak lupa dengan kesepakatan kita bukan?". Bisiknya dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan posisinya sebagai dewi Matahari.

Naruto terdiam...

"Membawa kembali ibuku dari Yomi, kau ingat janjimu itu kan? Juubi no Ookami"

Naruto terkekeh kecil, rasanya dia tengah diremehkan oleh dewi matahari disampingnya. "Kapan kau mau aku melakukannya? Sekarang? Besok? Kapan? Aku akan membawanya dari alam kematian seperti yang kau minta". Balas Naruto, ucapannya penuh dengan nada tantangan.

Amaterasu tersenyum, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan nada seperti itu. "Fufufu... Maaf, saat kau ada waktu sengggang, datanglah ke Takamagahara, kami akan menyambutmu". Ujarnya, sebelum kembali ketempatnya berada.

Sekilas Naruto melirik Amaterasu singkat, kemudian pandangannya beralih pada para pemimpin fraksi yang menatapnya heran. "Kenapa dengan kalian?". Katanya, yang langsung membuat semua makhluk diruangan itu mengalihkan pandangan.

Suasana diruangan VIP itu kembali tenang, masing-masing pemimpin fraksi hanya menatap layar hologram diden mereka tanpa berbicara apapun, begitupun dengan Naruto. Dengan tangan kanan yang menopang wajahnya, dia menatap Rating Game Gremory dan Sitri dengan bosan.

Secara perlahan mata hitamnya mulai terpeejam, mungkin karena bosan sehingga tanpa sadar dia telah tertidur dibangkunya.

...

Naruto membuka matanya, dan kini dia sadar, dia telah berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Pandangannya beredar, bila ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya maka seharusnya ada sosok yang menempatinya.

"Naruto-Kun..."

Sebuah bisikan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang. Di depannya berdiri sosok Kaguya yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, dia menatap Kaguya dalam diam, dirinya tahu ada sesuatu yang telah membuat Kaguya menangis, dan apapun itu pastilah bukan hal yang baik.

Dengan langkah kecil dia berjalan mendekati gadis yang tengah menangis di depannya, dalam setiap langkahnya ada emosi yang keluar dari dalam dirinya, dia tak tahu mengapa Kaguya menangis tapi tetap saja dia tengah merasa amat kesal. Menggunakan tangan kanannya dia menyentuh pipi kiri Kaguya lembut, ibu jarinya dia gunakan untuk menghapus jejak air mata diwajah cantik tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lembut.

Kaguya tidak menjawab, dia hanya mencengkram pakaian Naruto dengan kuat.

Naruto memandang gadis itu heran, sangat jarang Kaguya mengacuhkannya seperti ini. "Katakan apa yang terjadi. Aku akan membantu"

Kaguya menggeleng singkat, tiba-tiba dia menatap Naruto dengan serius. "Aku... Aku... Aku mungkin akan menghilang dari sini". Ujarnya.

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna dengan jantung yang berdetak cepat, dia benar-benar tak menyangka dengan apa yang dikatakan Kaguya. "Apa maksudmu? Apa kau sedang bercanda?". Ucap Naruto, berusaha menyangkal apa yang dia dengar barusan. Tapi sia-sia, setelah melihat keseriusan dimata Kaguya, dia tak lagi dapat berkata-kata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau harus menghillang? Apa karena kutukanmu? Tolong katakan padaku". Rasanya ada ribuan pertanyaan yang ingin dia dengar jawabannya dari Kaguya, tapi tentu dia tak bisa mengatakan semuanya.

Kaguya menunjukan sebuah senyum simpul, seolah berusaha untuk menenangkan emosi Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan bercampur aduk. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, tapi tak butuh waktu lama kau pasti akan menemukan jawabannya". Jawabnya yang malah semakin membuat Nartuo bingung.

"Tap-" Ucapan Naruto terpotong, ketika sebuah telunjuk menutup bibirnya paksa. Matanya menatap Kaguya penuh emosi.

"Hei aku ingin memberitahumu..." Gumam Kaguya. "... Aku selalu mencintaimu, aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, bagiku kau adalah salah satu bagian diriku. Tapi, kurasa takdir berkata lain, kita memang tak bisa bersama, karena itu hanya untuk kali ini, bisakah kau memberiku sebuah perpisahan yang menyenangkan". Setetes air mata mengalir melalui pipinya sebelum jatuh dan menimbulkan gemercik pelan di tanah alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, seluruh tubuhnya serasa lemas hanya karena mendengar permohonan dari gadis didepannya. Tanpa satu katapun, Naruto membingkai wajah Kaguya menggunakan kedua tangannya, perlahan jarak diantara wajah mereka mulai memendek, tepat beberapa centi sebelum wajah mereka bersentuhan, Naruto berbisik. "Bila ini adalah takdir, maka suatu saat aku akan menghancurkannya"

Cup

Jarak diantara mereka telah tertutup, bibir mereka telah menyatu meluapkan berbagai perasaan yang telah mereka pendam selama ini. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam berusaha untuk memperdalam ciuman tersebut.

Kaguya membalas ciuman Naruto, dengan memiringkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati setiap detik dari lama waktu yang mereka berikan untuk ciuman perpisahan tersebut. Dari mata mereka mengalir air mata saat mengingat bila ini adalah suatu perpisahan, mungkin hanya sementara tapi juga bisa untuk selamanya.

...

Udara terasa dingin malam itu, jauh lebih dingin darpada musim bersalju. Diatap salah satu bangunan Kerajaan Youkai, berdiri sesosok bayangan, yang menatap kegiatan para Youkai dengan mata berpupil Vertikalnya.

"Khakhakha... Kurasa aku terlalu terburu-buru". Ujar sosok itu dengan diiringi tawa yang terdengar unik.

Ditangan sosok itu ada sebuah tongkat, yang dihentakan beberapa kali ketanah, sehingga menimbulkan sebuah gelombang angin kecil tiap tongkat itu menghantam atap gedung yang dipijaknya.

"Hei... Sebenarnya kenapa kita harus kesini?". Ujar sosok bayangan lain yang tengah terbang diudara.

Bayangan dari sosok yang kedua terlihat memiliki ukuran yang amat besar, dengan bentuk yang memanjang bagai ular, tetapi dibagian kepala makhluk itu ada sepasang tanduk dan 4 kaki kecil di bagian bawah tubuh rampingnya. Dilihat sekilaspun dapat diketahui bila sosok itu adalah seekor naga yang memiliki penggambaran seperti naga-naga dari negeri Cina.

"Aku hanya-". Ucapan sosok pertama terhenti ketika merasakan pergesekan angin yang ada disekitarnya telah berubah, tatapannya kemudian beralih kebelakang tubuhnya, dan diapun tersenyum. "Aku ingat trik ini, trik yang sering digunakan oleh temanku...". Sekilas sosok itu terkekeh. "... Bukan begitu, cucu dari Nurarihyon"

Dari ketiadaan, muncul butiran-butiran kelopak bunga Sakura yang membentuk seperti salju, lalu tak lama kemudian ada sebuah energi berwarna hitam layaknya tinta yang mulai membentuk suatu sosok.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, seorang youkai yang telah berubah menjadi dewa memang tak dapat diremehkan"

Bayangan itu tertawa, dengan tangan kanan yang diayunkan tepat disamping kepalanya.

Seolah mendapat sebuah perintah, satu-satunya naga yang ada disitu mulai terbang menjauh dan meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membawamu kesini? Sun Wukong-Sama". Rikuo berujar tenang, dengan pedang Nenekirimaru yang telah tergenggam di salah satu tangannya.

Sun Wukong berbalik, memperlihatkan wajahnya tampannya yang tertutupi oleh bulu-bulu berwarna emas, serta sebuah zirah yang juga memiliki warna emas. "A-" Dia menutup mulutnya, ketika melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang muncul di samping Rikuo.

"Hohoho... Tak kusangka, putri dari Kurama-Dono telah menjadi secantik ini" Raja kera itu menatap Yasaka secara mendetail dari atas kepala hingga kaki. "Nahh... Lupakan itu, karena kalian ingin mengetahui alasanku datang, bisakah kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk minum segelas teh".

Sekilas Yasaka dan Rikuo saling melirik, seolah sedang berbicara melalui tatapan mata. Tak lama kemudian Yasaka menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sun Wukong. "Silahkan mengikuti". Ujar Yasaka yang telah berjalan mendahului dua sosok pria yang ada disitu.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama, setelah beberapa menit berjalan mereka bertiga kini telah berada di satu meja yang sama di dalam sebuah restoran, dan tentunya setelah kehadiran mereka direstoran itu, para youkai yang kebetulan berada di restoran tersebut mulai pergi satu persatu karena takut mengganggu ketiga sosok terkenal yang tengah dikelilingi oleh suasana tak mengenakan.

Salah seorang pelayan mendekati meja mereka, dengan sebuah nampan yang diatasnya tersusun tiga gelas serta satu teko yang telah di isi oleh air teh. Dengan perlahan pelayan tersebut meletakan ketiga gelas dan tekonya di meja yang di gunakan oleh Yasaka serta dua sosok lainnya, tanpa berlama-lama setelah urusannya selesai pelayan itu mengangguk sekali untuk memberi hormat sebelum pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah cepat.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu datang kesini?". Tanya Rikuo.

Yang ditanya tak lekas menjawab, melainkan mengambil salah satu gelas dan sedikit meminum isinya, lalu diawali dengan helaan nafas nikmat dia berujar. "Aku hanya menuruti panggilan dari leluhurku". Jawabnya yang membuat kedua sosok di depannya menunjukan raut wajah heran.

"Naruto-Sama?/Juubi-Sama?" Tanya Yasaka dan Rikuo bersamaan.

Sun Wukong tak menjawab, hanya menikmati tehnya dengan santai.

"Tapi, kenapa dia memanggilmu?". Tanya Yasaka, dengan nada bicara yang sedikit dinaikkan. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit rasa iri saat mengetahui bila sosok yang dihormatinnya malah lebih percaya pada orang luar daripada dirinya.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, saat ini ras youkai sedang di kelilingi cukup banyak masalah, pertikaian saudara, golongan pahlawan, dan yang paling berbahaya adanya pengkhianatan. Mempertimbangkan semua itu, bukankah hal yang wajar bila Juubi-Sama membutuhkan seorang bantuan tambahan. Meski sejujurnya, akupun sedikit bingung kenapa dia meminta bantuan? Bila di pikir, Juubi-Sama adalah sosok yang luar biasa kuat, dari yang kutahu pada saat terjadinya Great War, dia bisa berada di beberapa tempat sekaligus, tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan daripada menyelesaikannya seorang diri"

Yasaka dan Rikuo terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Sun Wukong memang benar. Naruto tak membutuhkan sebuah bantuan, dia dapat menyelesaikan semua masalah seorang diri, tapi selama ini dia selalu berusaha untuk mengandalkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, bila dipikir dengan tenang, semua yang dilakukan Naruto pasti memiliki sebuah maksud tertentu.

"Apa ada lagi? Bila tidak, tolong siapkan sebuah tempat untukku beristirahat" Ujar Sun Wukong.

"Aku mempunyai satu pertanyaan".

"Hohoho... Dan apakah itu? Cucu Nurarihyon"

"Sebelumnya, tolong panggil aku Rikuo". Kata Rikuo yang rupanya tak terlalu nyaman dengan panggilan dari youkai legenda di depannya. "Aku ingin tahu, apa yang membuatmu bergabung dengan ras lain?"

Sun Wukong terdiam, sejak awal apa yang ditanyakan Rikuo adalah suatu hal sensitif yang tak ingin dia bicarakan. "Nak... Aku membiarkan kalian bertanya, tapi tidak tentang kehidupanku". Sun Wukong berujar dengan sedikit glare yang diberikan pada kedua pemimpin muda di hadapannya. Dan tentu, glare tersebut berhasil membuat mereka berdua berkeringat dingin.

T.B.C

NB: Well... 2 bulan lebih gk update, Sorry reader gw hiatus tanpa kabar. Seharusnya gw hiatus 3 bulan soalnya gw lagi PKL diluar kota, tepatnya di tempat kerja paman gw di tanggerang, dan kampretnya laptop dirumah dilarang dibawa sama emak. And well... karena sekarang gw lagi UTS gw bisa balik kerumah kesayangan selama beberapa hari, dan tentunya gw bisa ngetik beberapa chap (mungkin) sebelum kembali hiatus selama 1 bulan.

Nahh... jangan basa basi, sekarang waktunya jawab pertanyaan dari reader entah berupa review atau PM.

Pertama. Apa Youkai akan beraliansi dengan Mitologi jepang (Shinto). Hmm... Gw rasa nggak atau belum. Dari chap ini, gw ngegambarin kalo Naruto dan Mitologi Shinto hanya mempunyai sebuah perjanjian tapi bukan aliansi. Lihat chap 2 atau 3, disitu diceritain kalo youkai dapat masuk ke dalam kuil di Kyoto padahal dari banyak cerita, kuil harusnya tempat terlarang bagi youkai. Dan di chap ini kebongkar, perjanjian yang Naruto tawarin adalah bebasnya Izanami dari Yomi(Alam Kematian Shinto).

Kedua. Seberapa kuat Naruto :v. Wat de hel... Pertanyaan macam apa ini, heran gw, tapi tak apa biar gw jawab. Bayangin aja gini kalo Naruto nonjok gunung hancur dah selesai.

Dan begitulah, sebenernya ada 2 pertanyaan lagi dari PM, tapi sayang klo gw jawab bakal jadi spoiler keras.

Ngomong-ngomong gw mau curhat dikit :v. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini gw mulai sadar klo makin hari gw malah jadi makin sibuk, sebenernya emang salah gw sih yang terlalu soksokan buat gabung kebanyak komunitas entah di dalam atau di luar sekolah. Pengen keluar dari beberapa komunitas, rasanya gk enak banget, padahal sebentar lagi mau kenaikkan... Ahhh... Nyampe sini gw jadi ragu buat curhat lagi.

Nah sebelum gw akhirin, gw ada sedikit info. Fic ini bakal gw percepat sedikit bagiannya, sejujurnya bagian perpisahan dengan Kaguya harusnya masih lama tapi karena banyaknya urusan di dunia nyata mau gk mau nih fic bakal gw percepet karena khawatir belum tamat tapi hiatus.

Oh satu lagi... gw mau nanya bedanya kata Wanita sama Gadis itu apa? Kata temen gw yang juga author. Wanita itu penggambaran buat perempuan dewasa sedangkan gadis adalah penggambaran buat remaja. Trus klo dalam cerita gw make ke2 kata ini apa gk ngerusak penulisan?.

Nahh... sekian sampai sini. Tolong Revnya, follnya, and favnya... Hohoho jangan lupa dengan flamenya atau mungkin waternya... Ciao.


	10. Chapter 10

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 10

Seorang gadis tengah bersenandung di sebuah pelabuhan kosong yang telah ditinggalkan sejak lama, rambut putih peraknya berkibar mengikuti arus angin yang berhembus lembut, mata lavender indahnya menatap laut malam dalam diam, di dalam matanya nampak sebuah pantulan dari cahaya bulan berwarna perak.

Ditangannya, tergenggam sebuah perahu kertas yang telah di bentuk sedemikian rupa, dan di dalam perahu kertas tersebut telah terselipkan satu sobekan kertas lagi yang di isi dengan beberapa kalimat.

"Kau tahu, ada sebuah legenda tentang perahu kertas yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan". Kaguya berujar, pandangannya menatap lurus perahu kertas yang dibuatnya. "Memang terkesan bodoh, tapi izinkan aku untuk mempercayainya hanya untuk kali ini". Dengan perlahan, Kaguya meletakan perahu kertas itu diatas laut, dan membiarkan ombak laut membawa harapannya pergi menjauh.

Hyabuto menatap ratunya dalam diam, meski sejujurnya dia sedikit penasaran dengan harapan dari ratunya itu.

Setelah perahu kertasnya menghilang, Kaguya menghentikan senandungnya. "Ayo pergi, kita harus menyelesaikan tujuan kita secepatnya". Kaguya berbalik, dan pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah anggun layaknya seorang bangsawan, setelah beberapa langkah tiba-tiba sebuah portal berwarna hitam tercipta di depannya lalu dia memasuki portal berwarna hitam itu tanpa merasa khawatir karena bagaimanapun portal tersebut adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kemampuan yang dia miliki.

...

Romania... Salah satu negara besar di Eropa, sebuah negara indah yang terletak di Eropa bagian tenggara di utara semenanjung balka, dan berbatasan dengan laut hitam di bagian timur. Ada beberapa hal yang tak diketahui oleh para manusia, meski negara ini menjadi salah satu negara terbesar tapi nyatanya negara ini juga telah menjadi rumah bagi beberapa klan Vampir, dan dari sekian banyak klan ada 2 klan ternama yang tengah mengalami konflik yaitu Tepes dan Carmilla.

Di salah satu kastil yang ada di Romania, nampak Kaguya serta bawahan setianya Hyabuto, tengah berjalan dengan santainya di dalam kastil, seolah-olah kastil yang mereka pijak adalah kastil mereka sendiri. Nyatanya, kastil ini memang telah menjadi milik Kaguya sepenuhnya, tentunya setelah dia melakukan sedikit sihir untuk mendapatkannya.

Di dalam kastil tersebut, terdapat berbagai jenis makhluk yang tengah berkeliling disekitar bangunan kastil dan disaat Kaguya melewati mereka maka mereka akan berlutut penuh hormat kepadanya. Setelah beberapa menit berjalan melewati lorong-lorong, kini Kaguya telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat singgasana kebanggaannya.

Dengan gerakan anggun, dia mendudukan tubuhnya di singgasana tersebut, yang di dampingi dengan Hyabuto di sampingnya. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana perkembangan dari Rizevim". Ujarnya.

Hyabuto mengangguk singkat, kemudian dia mengambil posisi berlutut di depan Kaguya yang tengah menatapnya.

"Dari laporan yang kuterima, Rizevim telah berhasil menggunakan Holy Grail dari Vampir bernama Valerie Tepes untuk membangkitkan puluhan naga jahat, termasuk beberapa naga jahat ternama seperti Grendel ataupun Com Cruach"

"Dia bekerja lebih cepat dari perkiraanku". Gumam Kaguya setelah mendengar informasi dari Hyabuto. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan segelnya? Apa dia sudah menemukan letak segel yang tersisa? Sebanyak apapun dia membangkitkan pasukan naga jahat, hasilnya akan tetap percuma bila tubuh utamaku belum terbebaskan"

"Maaf Kaguya-Sama, sepertinya seluruh segel yang tersisa cukup sulit untuk ditemukan karena adanya suatu penghalang ditempat segel itu berada"

"Begitu... Hmmm... Aku takkan heran bila itu benar, karena yang menciptakan segel tersebut adalah Naruto-Kun, yang merupakan satu-satunya pria yang kucintai".

Meski Kaguya mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar tulus dari hatinya, tapi wajah Kaguya hanya menunjukan suatu ekspresi datar, seolah-olah apa yang dia ucapkan tadi tak ada bedanya dengan bumbu penyedap dalam makanan.

"Bicara soal segel, sebenarnya segel apa yang sedang kita cari saat ini, bahkan sampai harus menghancurkan beberapa tepat dan salah satu tempat yang telah kita hancurkan adalah sebuah desa yang dipenuhi orang-orang tak berdosa?"

Untuk sesaat Kaguya memejamkan matanya. "Segel yang saat ini kita cari adalah segel yang pernah diciptakan oleh seorang Onmyoji jenius, bila ingatanku benar nama onmyoji tersebut adalah Abe no Seimei. Dan biar kuberitahu, aku dan Naruto dahulu adalah seorang manusia yang hidup dimasa, dimana manusia adalah ras yang mendominasi dunia, bahkan pada era itu makhluk supranatural tak ada satupun yang berani menginjakkan kakinya dibumi..."

"...Dan segel yang sedang kita cari, itu adalah segel yang Naruto pelajari saat aku dan dia masih seorang bocah manusia. Pada saat itu, Naruto adalah seorang anak yang amat sangat pintar, begitu pintarnya hingga namanya dikenal oleh beberapa klan luar dari Ootsutsuki, bahkan beberapa klan itu dengan senang hati mengajarinya kemampuan yang klan mereka miliki, termasuk Abe no Seimei yang mengajarinya segel delapan arah mata angin atau segel yang tengah kita cari"

Kaguya menghentikan ucapannya, pandangannya beralih pada lantai kastil yang terbuat dari batu marmer murni, seandainya saja saat ini Hyabuto tidak menunduk maka mungkin dia akan melihat jelas adanya setetes air mata yang mengalir keluar dari iris lavender indah milik Kaguya.

"Jadi maksud anda, segel yang Juubi-Sama buat adalah segel yang dia pelajari dari seorang onmyoji, dan bila dilihat dari namanya, segel itu terbagi menjadi delapan bagian dan masing-masing bagiannya berada pada delapan titik arah mata angin"

Mendengar itu tanpa sadar Kaguya menunjukan sebuah seyum tipis yang terlihat sempurna di wajah cantiknya.

"Begitulah... dan setelah kedelapan segel itu dihancurkan maka dari pusat segel tersebut akan keluar sebuah Scrool yang di dalamnya terdapat kunci untuk membebaskan tubuh utamaku"

"Hmmm... Tak kusangka ternyata ada segel seperti ini yang telah dibuat sejak berabad-abad lamanya, bahkan bila dibandingkan pada era ini maka perbandingan kekuatannya sangat berbeda jauh". Gumam Hyabuto dengan sedikit menunjukkan rasa kagumnya.

"Sekarang hiraukan itu, saat ini kita baru berhasil menghancurkan lima segel, jadi masih tersisa tiga segel lagi. Hyabuto, aku ingin kau memata-matai golongan pahlawan, kudengar mereka berniat untuk menyerang kerajaan youkai dengan dibantu oleh dewa jahat dari Norse"

"Golongan pahlawan dibantu oleh seorang dewa? Apa itu benar? Maksud saya, bukankah sampai saat ini tujuan dari golongan pahlawan adalah untuk menghancurkan seluruh fraksi supranatural termasuk golongan dewa, lantas mengapa mereka malah bekerja sama dengan seorang dewa?"

"Itu bukan urusan kita, tak peduli mereka berniat melakukan apa, yang pasti aku ingin sedikit memanfaatkan mereka, untuk setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian Naruto-Kun dari kelompok kita"

"Begitu, lalu apakah tugasku hanya untuk mengawasi pergerakan mereka saja?"

"Jika bisa, cobalah untuk bergabung kedalam kelompok mereka, lalu cari informasi apapun yang akan berguna, dan jika mereka tak lagi memiliki sesuatu yang menguntungkan bagi kita maka kau kuijinkan untuk menghancurkan mereka"

"Dimengerti"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hyabuto segera menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu membungkuk sekali pada Kaguya sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik arah dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini hanya tersisa suasana sunyi di dalam ruang takhta tersebut, namun Kaguya seakan tak peduli dengan keadaan itu, dia hanya berdiam di singgasananya dengan kaki yang disilangkan, tangan kanan yang menopang wajahnya serta tangan kiri yang diletakkan pada pegangan singgasana yang didudukinya.

...

Hari ini terasa menyedihkan bagi Naruto, kini dia sedang duduk sendirian di balkon penginapannya di Underworld. Nampaknya kepergian Kaguya telah sedikit mempengaruhi mental yang Naruto miliki, karena sejak pagi tadi dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan suatu ekspresi apapun selain ekspresi datar.

Eloise yang selalu bersama dengan Naruto sendiri dibuat bingung oleh perubahan sikap pria itu. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang Naruto, yang dia tahu Naruto telah bersikap seperti ini sejak mereka kembali kepenginapan.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Eloise. Zetsu, sebagai satu-satuya makhluk yang telah mengikuti Naruto sejak lama, bahkan tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya, ini terlihat dari sikap Zetsu yang tak pernah sekalipun pergi dari sisi Naruto, padahal sebelumnya Zetsu akan selalu pergi ketempat lain bila dia tidak mendapat panggilan dari Naruto.

"Naruto-Sama, ada kabar dari Kyoto, bahwa Sun Wukong generasi pertama telah menerima undangan anda". Ujar Zetsu yang masih berdiri setia disamping tuannya.

Naruto tak menjawab ucapan Zetsu tadi dengan kata-kata, melainkan hanya dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya sebagai tanda bahwa dia tetap mendengarkan apa yang Zetsu katakan.

"Saat ini, Sun Wukong-Sama ingin segera menemui anda, jadi tolong kembalilah ke Kyoto". Lanjut Zetsu.

Sesaat Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zetsu. Disana, mata hitam yang biasanya berkilau saat terkena cahaya, kini hanya terlihat gelap kusam, seolah tak ada setitik cahayapun yang dapat masuk kedalam pandangan mata Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Zetsu, kini kau boleh pergi". Suara yang Naruto ucapkan kini terdengar dingin dan menusuk bagaikan sebuah silet yang mampu memotong nadi.

Meski telah mendapat perintah, Zetsu tetap berdiam di tempatnya berada, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang biasa.

Dari dalam penginapan, Eloise menatap interaksi dua sosok di balkon dalam diam, sejujurnya dia ingin membantu Naruto bila memang pria itu memiliki suatu masalah. Hanya saja hatinya berkata lain, dia takut bila dia ikut campur dia hanya akan menambah masalah yang sedang dialami Naruto, sehingga dia hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mempercayakannya pada Zetsu.

Saat berniat untuk pergi, langkah Eloise kembali terhenti ketika melihat sebuah cahaya emas berkilau tengah turun dari langit di tempat Naruto berada, dan saat cahaya itu sudah mendarat, Eloise dapat melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang terbawa angin, mata biru cerah bagai permata, dan sebuah senyum menghangatkan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Eloise menatap sosok yang baru datang itu dengan sedikit ekspresi terkejut, dia tentu tahu siapa sosok tersebut. Gabriel, seorang Archangel cantik yang juga menjadi rival dari Maou Leviathan saat ini.

"Gabriel kah?...".

Masih dengan nada yang sama, Naruto memanggil nama Gabriel tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"...Kenapa kau kesini?". Lanjutnya

Sekilas Gabriel melirikan matanya pada Zetsu lalu dia tersenyum kecil. Seolah mengerti dengan tatapan yang diberikan Gabriel padanya, Zetsu segera mengangguk kemudian pergi dari tepat itu dengan cara menyelam kedalam tanah.

Setelah Zetsu pergi, Gabriel kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eloise yang berada di dalam penginapan dan sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah antara bingung dan terkejut. Sama seperti Zetsu, Eloise yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Gabriel pun segera pergi dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan dua sosok berbeda ras yang telah lama saling mengenal itu.

"Kau tahu, sepertinya Zetsu-San sungguh sangat menyayangimu, dia bahkan rela mengirimkan klonnya untuk menemuiku di Eden"

Mata Naruto sedikit menunjukkan getaran begitu mendengar apa yang diucapkan Gabriel.

"Zetsu, pergi ke Eden?"

"Ya, dan dia menceritakan kondisimu saat ini. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, jadi maukah kau bercerita padaku?"

Gabriel mengucapkan hal itu penuh dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan, benar-benar mencerminkan sifat dari seorang malaikat.

Tapi, hal tersebut tidak cukup bila ingin membujuk Naruto saat ini, karena meski dia mendengar apa yang Gabriel katakan, dia tetap tak mengatakan apapun seolah dia hanya menganggap permintaan Gadis itu hanyalah sebuah angin lalu.

Meski begitu, bukan Gabriel namanya bila dia menyerah, karena bagaimanapun sejak dia dilahirkan sebagai seorang malaikat, dia selalu tak dapat membiarkan seseorang yang sedang berada dalam masalah, sehingga ketika dia melihat Naruto seperti ini, sesuatu di hatinya berkata bahwa dia harus membantu pria didepannya.

"Kau tak ingin bercerita? Baiklah, tidak masalah, aku hanya perlu menemanimu disini hingga kau mamu menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi"

Gabriel mengambil satu bangku yang tersisa dan mendudukinya tepat disamping Naruto berada. Pandangannya masih menatap Naruto yang tetap berwajah datar, dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan mungkin akan mengganggu pria di depannya itu, hanya saja setiap dia melihat wajah tampan itu hatinya selalu terasa dipenuhi oleh kegembiraan.

Sayangnya saat ini, sosok yang selalu memberinya rasa bahagia itu sedang berada dalam suatu masalah, karena itu kali ini dialah yang harus membantunya.

Suasana sunyi memenuhi tempat itu, yang terdengar hanya beberapa kesibukkan para warga Underworld di siang hari dan suara detik jam yang terus berputar. Tanpa terasa, waktu telah terlewati selama dua jam, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah, sekilas dia menarik nafas panjang kemudian membuangnnya, matanya beralih pada sosok Archangel disampingnya, namun alisnya sedikit menekuk ketika melihat gadis yang bersamanya itu tengah tertidur dengan wajah damai.

"Kau bilang ingin menemaniku? Dasar merepotkan". Gumamnya,

Meski berkata dengan nada kesal, tapi Naruto tetap menunjukkan perhatiannya, itu terlihat dari dirinya yang tanpa segan membawa tubuh tertidur Gabriel ke dalam gendongannya dan memindahkan gadis itu kedalam kamar milik Eloise.

Dirasa cukup dia memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah bangku kesamping tempat tidur yang Gabriel tempati.

"Dia sungguh merepotkan, aku berani bertaruh dia akan tinggal untuk waktu yang lama bila tidak melakukan sesuatu... Hahh..". Gumam Naruto yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas.

...

Dilain tempat, disalah satu jalan Underworld, nampak sosok Eloise dan Zetsu yang tengah berjalan berdampingan, bila diperhatikan dengan seksama maka akan terlihat bahwa saat ini Eloise tengah menggenggam lengan Zetsu dengan erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Meski gelarnya sebagai iblis liar telah dicabut tapi nampaknya rasa traumanya pada iblis masih sedikit tersisa dihati Eloise.

Zetsu tahu apa yang terjadi pada Eloise, karena sampai saat ini dia telah mencari banyak informasi mengenai masa lalu Eloise, belum lagi perintah Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Eloise, meskipun Naruto juga memerintahkannya untuk tidak menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang apa yang dia ketahui mengenai Eloise termasuk pada Naruto sendiri, sehingga dia hanya mampu menyimpan apa yang dia ketahui itu seorang diri.

"Eloise-Sama, mau mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi?". Tanya Zetsu.

Untuk orang mesum mungkin akan memikirkan hal lain ketika mendengar apa yang Zetsu katakan, tapi percayalah meski Zetsu memiliki tampilan yang aneh tapi dia tetaplah seorang pria yang terhormat, belum lagi dia adalah bawahan yang paling dipercaya oleh Naruto, jadi tentu dia akan takut untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Eloise yang sudah jelas telah dianggap sebagai seorang adik oleh tuannya itu.

"Kalau begitu tolong yah, Zetsu-San"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari gadis disampingnya, Zetsu mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dan Eloise ke dalam tanah, dan tentunya aksinya itu telah berhasil membuat sedikit keributan bagi para iblis yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi. Bila dilihat kesekitar tempat tersebut merupakan sebuah lapangan kosong yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon, meski begitu mereka juga melihat beberapa orang yang berada ditempat tersebut.

"Zetsu-San, tempat apa ini?"

Zetsu memandang sekitarnya, bila boleh jujur dia sendiri kurang tahu tentang tempat mereka berada sekarang, bagaimanapun tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah training ground yang sering dia lihat saat dia Clan Ootsutsuki masih ada.

"Entahlah, tapi bila dilihat sepertinya disini adalah sebuah taman atau sejenisnya"

Eloise tak membantah, saaat dia melihat sekelilingnya maka tak heran bila Zetsu menyimpulkan tempat ini sebagai sebuah taman.

"Apa kau sudah tenang? Kurasa tempat ini sudah cukup sepi, atau kau ingin mencari tempat yang lain?"

"Tidak, tempat ini sudah cukup, terima kasih Zetsu-San"

Zetsu tidak membalas, tapi saat dia melihat gadis di depannya mulai mendudukan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan hijau, dia tanpa sadar ikut mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Eloise.

"Sepertinya aku hanyalah sebuah beban bagi kalian yah". Ucap Eloise tiba-tiba

Zetsu memandang Eloise dengan tatapan memicing, sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan mendadak yang diucapkan oleh gadis cantik disampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sampai saat ini kurasa aku hanya merepotkan Zetsu-San dan Naruto-San tanpa mampu memberikan balasan apapun, karena itu aku merasa bahwa keberadaanku disamping kalian hanyalah sebuah beban"

Zetsu memandang Eloise dalam diam, tapi di wajahnya muncul sebuah senyum tulus yang tak pernah dia perlhatkan pada siapapun. Tanpa dia sadari tangan kanannya telah bergerak sendiri kearah surai hitam milik Eloise.

"Ketahuilah aku serta Naruto tak pernah sekalipun menganggapmu sebagai sebuah beban, dimata kami kau adalah salah satu keluarga kami yang tidak tergantikan, jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau itu sebuah beban"

Eloise menundukkan kepalanya dalam, bila dilihat ada sebuah rona tipis diwajahnya. Senang? Sudah pasti, bahkan saking senangnya, Eloise merasa bahwa dia siap untuk meledak kapanpun dan dimanapun.

"Meski begitu aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari diriku yang sekarang, aku ingin lebih kuat untuk dapat berdiri disamping kalian, karena...A..Aku... Menganggap kalian... Sebagai... Se..Seorang... kakak" Ujar Elose yang diakhir kalimatnya nada yang dia ucapkan semakin pelan dan terputus-putus.

Sayangnya meski bagian akhir dari kalimat Eloise terdengar sedikit tidak jelas, Zetsu masih dapat mendengar seluruh kalimat yang diucapkan Eloise dengan jelas karena memang tubuhnya bukanlah tubuh manusia normal.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, sekembalinya kita nanti, aku akan meminta Naruto untuk dapat melatihmu secara pribadi, bagaimana?"

Sesaat Eloise mendongakkan wajahnya dan meanatap wajah dua warna milik Zetsu. "Ehh... Bukankah Zetsu-San adalah seorang mata-mata, lalu bagaimana jadinya jika Zetsu-San memilih untuk melatihku?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku memiliki ribuan bunshin untuk melakukan tugasku, jadi bagaimana menurutmu apa kau mau mendapat sedikit latihan dariku?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku mau!". Eloise bahkan tak lagi mampu menahan rasa senangnya, ini terlihat dari nada ucapannya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat dan mata yang menunjukkan sebuah sinar.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah, karena kau akan menerima berbagai latihan yang lebih sulit dari yang Naruto berikan". Ucap Zetsu yang disertai dengan sedikit aura intimidasi.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Zetsu-San, selama kita mengobrol kau selalu memanggil Naruto-San hanya dengan nama depannya tanpa disertai panggilan formal seperti biasanya, apa itu tidak papa?"

"Aku lupa kau belum tahu tentang hal ini yah. Baiklah begini saja, apa kau ingin mendengar cerita tentang masa laluku dan masa lalu Naruto jutaan tahun yang lalu saat kami berdua masih seorang manusia?"

"A-apa boleh, aku mengetahuinya?". Tanya Eloise, yang merasa sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kita adalah keluarga, terlebih kau telah menganggap aku dan Naruto sebagai seorang kakak, jadi kurasa kami harus membalasnya dengan menganggapmu sebagai adik kami"

Zetsu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan sebuah tawa singkat dan tangan yang dia gunakan untuk mengusap kepala Eloise secara perlahan.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai ceritanya.."

...

Di dalam sebuah hutan yang gelap dan sunyi, seorang anak kecil dengan rambut hitam acak-acakan serta mata yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambutnya, memakai sebuah haori berwarna putih dengan pola bunga mawar berwarna hitam.

Anak itu tengah berlari di dalam hutan gelap tersebut seorang diri, dan alasan mengapa dia berlari adalah karena dibelakangnya ada seekor monster kerbau dengan dua kaki dan dua tangan serta sebuah battle axe raksasa di kedua tangannya. Monster itu adalah seekor Minotaur, monster demi human yang terdiri dari setengah kerbau dan setengah manusia.

Minotaur itu bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi, senjata yang ada ditangannya beberapa kali dia ayunkan untuk menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang menghalangi jalannya dalam satu libasan. Tapi secepat apapun Minotaur itu berlari nampaknya jarak antara dirinya dengan targetnya tak sedikitpun menipis yang ada malah bergerak semakin jauh.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangan Minotaur itu menyipit saat melihat targetnya berhenti berlari dan tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam serta sebuah seringai mengerikan yang tak cocok di usia kecilnya.

Merasa diremehkan, Minotaur itu mengaum dengan keras, langkah larinya semakin cepat serta tebasan kapak digengamannyapun semakin dahsyat hingga mampu menciptakan sebuah gelombang tiap kali menebas sebuah pohon.

Sayangnya meski Minotaur tersebut terlihat semakin ganas dan mengerikan, nampaknya yang menjadi targetnya bahkan tidak menunjukkan suatu perasaan apapun yang mencerminkan rasa takut pada Minotaur yang tengah mengaum marah tak jauh di depannya.

"Satu...". Anak kecil itu bergumam seraya mengambil sepasang Dagger dipinggangnya.

"...Dua...". Setelah menggenggam sepasang Dagger miliknya, anak kecil itu menundukkan tubuhnya, dengan posisi kaki kiri ke depan dan kaki kanan kebelakang serta kedua tangannya yang berada di atas tanah, posisinya sama dengan posisi start jongkok pada perlombaan lari.

"...Tiga...". Dalam hitungan ketiganya, anak itu berlari cepat kearah Minotaur yang tengah menerjang kearahnya, pada awalnya jarak antara mereka terpaut sekitar seratus meter lebih tapi hanya dalam waktu singkat jarak antara mereka berdua mulai terpotong menjadi beberapa meter.

Merasa mangsanya telah berada pada jarak serangnya, Minotaur tersebut dengan ganas mengayunkan kapak raksasanya secara horizontal. Tapi karena perbedaan besar tubuh, nampaknya tebasan itu dapat dihindari mangsanya hanya dengan menundukkan tubuhnya saja.

Dengan gesit anak kecil itu menghindari tebasan horizontal yang mengarah kepadanya dengan melakukan gerakan slide diantara kedua kaki Minotaur tersebut. Dan pada saat itu juga anak tersebut langsung menancapkan sepasang daggernya tepat di otot tendon pada kaki Minotaur tersebut.

Dengan luka dalam di kakinya, monster kerbau itu meraung menahan perih dari luka yang disebabkan oleh sepasang dagger pada kakinya. Belum cukup sampai situ, ditengah raungannya monster itu dapat merasakan sebuah tarikan kuat di kakinya dan itu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga dia terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap.

Dilain sisi, seorang anak kecil yang nyatanya adalah target dari monster di depannya, kini tengah tersenyum puas atas apa yang telah dia lakukan, di tangannya bila diperhatikan baik-baik maka akan terlihat sebuah kilauan cahaya berwarna putih dari sepasang benang kawat yang tersambung pada dagger yang tertancap di kaki Minotaur tersebut.

Belum cukup sampai situ, anak berambut hitam itu kembali mengambil sebuah katana yang berada dipunggungnya, lalu hanya dalam sekian detik dia telah memotong kedua tangan Minotaur yang masih meraung-raung menahan nyeri dibagian kaki dan tangannya.

"Baiklah karena aku diminta untuk membawa seekor monster hidup-hidup, kurasa kau akan kuberikan sedikit waktu untuk hidup". Gumam anak itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang hebat... Naruto". Disalah satu ranting pohon, nampak seorang bocah laki-laki yang seusia dengan Naruto. Anak itu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau rumput, sepasang mata berwarna kuning pudar serta memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang dipakai Naruto hanya saja dengan motif bunga Dandellion berwarna ungu.

"Zetsu, bagaimana bagianmu?". Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu bertanya bukan?"

"Lalu, apa yang kau dapatkan?"

Zetsu tak lekas menjawab, tapi dari tatapannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi tajam dapat dipastikan bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakannya pasti bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Nampaknya situasi jauh lebih buruk dari yang kita kira..."

Naruto menunggu lanjutan dari ucapan Zetsu seraya mengikat Minotaur yang baru saja dia lumpuhkan.

"... Beberapa saat lalu, tepat di tengah hutan ini ada sekumpulan monster yang membentuk suatu kelompok. Kau tahu sendiri, sangat jarang bagi seekor monster untuk-"

"Oke cukup sampai situ, seterusnya akan kita bicarakan di desa, sekarang sebaiknya kau membantuku membawa Minotaur ini". Potong Naruto.

"Ya, ya baiklah". Balas Zetsu sedikit kesal karena penjelasannya dipotong begitu saja seolah hal itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar, meski begitu dia tetap melangkah ke sisi lain dari Minotaur. "Aku akan menarik kaki kirinya". Pinta Zetsu

"Yah tentu, tak masalah"

...

Ootsutsuki, sebuah klan shinobi yang telah berdiri selama ribuan tahun. Klan ini juga sering dikatakan sebagai ujung tombak umat manusia dalam menghadapi serangan dari ras-ras supranatural.

Selain klan ini ada juga beberapa klan lain yang melindungi umat manusia, sebagai contohnya adalah klan samurai Toyotomi, klan Onmyouji Ketsuno, atau klan penyihir Pendragon.

Selain hebat dalam pertempuran, nyatanya klan Ootsutsuki juga sangat luar biasa dalam urusan politik dan bahkan karena kehebatan mereka, mereka telah diakui sebagai klan dari manusia-manusia terhebat yang pernah ada.

Tapi sebenarnya, ada sebuah alasan yang membuat klan Ootsutsuki menjadi sekuat sekarang dan alasan utamanya adalah sebuah pohon raksasa yang tumbuh tepat di atas gunung di pusat desa Ootsutsuki.

Menurut catatan kuno, dahulu leluhur klan Ootsutsuki tidaklah memiliki kekuatan sehebat saat ini, tapi setelah dia membuat perjanjian dengan sebuah pohon suci, tanpa dia ketahui dia telah mendapatkan suatu kekuatan yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan seluruh dunia kedalam jurang kehancuran.

Kemudian hinggaa ribuan tahhun lamanya pohon suci itu akan selalu dikenal dengan nama Shinjuu.

Tapi, layaknya roda takdir. Sebuah kekuatan besar, akan membutuhkan suatu pengorbanan dalam mendapatkannya, hal ini juga berlaku terhadap perjanjian antara leluhur Ootsutsuki dengan Shinjuu.

...

Setelah lebih dari satu jam perjalanan, kini Naruto serta Zetsu telah keluar dari hutan, disalah satu tangan mereka terdapat sebuah bongkahan tubuh Minotaur tanpa tangan yang masih meronta serta menggeram marah tapi sepertinya mereka berdua bahkan tidak sedikitpun terganggu dengan geraman menakutkan tersebut.

"Oke, kurasa kita akan berpisah disini aku akan melaporkan apa yang kita ketahui pada tetua klan". Ujar Naruto.

"Eh, apa kau tidak apa bila kutinggalkan sendiri? Lagipula ini adalah tugas kita berdua bukan? Dan lagi aku harus melaporkan apa yang kulihat ditengah hutan tadi"

"Tentu, serahkan saja padaku, soal laporanmu itu dapat kau laporkan nanti malam disaat seluruh tetua berkumpul untuk mengadakan pertemuan"

Untuk sesaat Zetsu terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi karena yang berbicara padanya adalah seorang Naruto jadi keraguan tersebut dapat menghilang dengan mudah. "Hahh... Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang"

"Tentu". Balas Naruto yang mulai melangkah pergi dengan tubuh Minotaur yang dia seret di belakangnya.

Selama beberapa menit, Zetsu masih melihat kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan selidik. Dia tahu, kenyataannya Naruto adalah teman masa kecilnya dan lagi dia adalah sosok yang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tapi akhir-akhir ini Zetsu merasa bahwa Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

'Kurasa aku terlalu berpikir buruk tentangnya akhir-akhir ini'. Pikir Zetsu yang merasa sedikit tidak nyaman terhadap pemikiran mendadaknya tentang Naruto.

Setelah melihat sosok Naruto yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya, Zetsu lekas berbalik arah dan melangkah pergi dari tempat tersebut.

...

Tanpa terasa matahari telah terbenam yang diawali dengan sebuah cahaya jingga di langit bagian barat dan disaat bulan telah menunjukkan wujudnya nampak seorang Zetsu tengah berjalan sendirian di jalan utama desa yang ramai oleh beberapa warga yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat setelah seharian bekerja, atau ada juga sebuah keluarga yang sedang mencari makan malam.

Sesekali Zetsu menyapa beberapa warga yang kebetulan mengenalnya, yah... Tidak heran bila dia cukup terkenal, karena bagaimanapun dia sendiri adalah anak dari salah satu tetua desa di desa Ootstsuki, belum lagi kemampuannya dalam dunia shinobi sudah mendapat pengakuan dari beberapa tetua klan.

Meski begitu Zetsu sadar, dirinya yang sekarang tetap tak dapat disetarakan dengan teman masa kecilnya. Yah... Naruto, meski dia telah mendapat gelar prodigy tapi kenyataannya dia tetap berada jauh dibawah kemampuan Naruto dan hal ini yang selalu membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya tak pantas berada disamping Naruto.

"Hahh...". Sekilas dia menghela nafas. 'Aku melakukannya lagi, kurasa memang sulit menghilangkan perasaan iri pada seseorang yang lebih unggul dari dirimu sendiri'. Pikir Zetsu.

"Yo!"

Sebuah seruan membuat Zetsu mengalihkan pandangannya kebelakang, kini dia dengan jelas dapat melihat seorang pria seusianya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat berada dalam pikirannya.

"Naruto? Kukira kau sudah menunggu di rumah utama?"

"Kau tahu, aku juga memiliki beberapa hal yang harus kuurus"

"Terserah kau saja...". Sahut Zetsu singkat. "... Jadi, bagaimana dengan Minotaur yang kita bawa tadi siang?"

Sekilas Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Soal itu, kurasa kita memang berada dalam situasi yang buruk...". Jawabnya seraya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. "... Setelah ingatan dari Minotaur diselidiki, rupanya alasan kenapa intensitas monster di wilayah ini semakin meningkat, ternyata ada sangkut pautnya dengan seekor naga"

"Naga?"

"Jangan tanya padaku, aku mendapat informasi ini dari Inoicihi-San, sebaiknya kita tunggu semua kejelasannya dipertemuan nanti, terlebih kau juga harus melaporkan apa yang telah kau peroleh siang tadi"

"Kurasa kau benar tentang hal itu"

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, mereka berdua mulai mempercepat langkah mereka menuju rumah utama dari klan Ootsutsuki.

Setelah sekian lama berjalan, akhirnya Naruto beserta Zetsu telah tiba di depan sebuah pintu geser bernama shoji yang terbuat dari kayu jati dan kertas tembus pandang berwarna putih.

Seolah tak memiliki sopan santun, Naruto dan Zetsu langsung masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruang pertemuan, kini mereka dapat melihat sekelompok pria atau wanita dewasa yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?". Ujar Naruto yang dari nadanya terdengar sedikit ketus terhadap para tetua diruangan ini, walaupun ayahnya sendiri ada di dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Naruto! Jaga sopan santunmu!". Bentak seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam jabrik sebuah ikat kepala yang terpasang si dahinya serta jenggot tipis berwarna putih.

Naruto tidak membalas, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan menghiraukan sosok yang baru saja membentaknya.

Zetsu menatap tingkah Naruto dengan heran, seingatnya Naruto selalu memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang tetua terhebat sepanjang sejarah, dan bahkan Naruto juga selalu memandang kagum para tetua tiap kali dia melihat salah satu dari mereka. Tetapi lihat sekarang, dia bahkan berani menghina sekumpulan tetua yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Tetua sekalian, mohon maaf atas kesalahan temanku". Ucap Zetsu seraya membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, tak lupa dia juga menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menarik Naruto agar mengikutinya.

"Bangunlah kalian". Pinta salah satu tetua.

Setelah mendapat izin Zetsu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak harus berurusan dengan hal-hal yang lebih merepotkan.

"Sekarang mari mulai pertemuannya"

...

Waktu berlangsung begitu cepat, tanpa terasa setelah berjam-jam lamanya di dalam ruangan yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang tua bau tanah, kini Naruto beserta Zetsu telah berada di sebuah kedai ramen dan bila diperhatikan nampaknya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan mereka saat ini.

"Hahh...". Zetsu menghela nafas panjang seraya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja menghiraukan semangkukk ramen hangat yang telah disajikan beberapa saat lalu.

Berbanding dengan Zetsu, Naruto lebih terlihat seperti sedang gelisah karena suatu hal, itu terlihat dari dirinya yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan ramen hangatnya menggunakan sumpit yang dia pegang.

"Hei tidakkah ini terlalu tidak adil untuk kita?...". Tanya Zetsu secara tiba-tiba, namun sayanganya pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan sedikit tatapan bingung dari Naruto.

"... Maksudku, bukankah sampai saat ini kita telah melakukan banyak hal untuk desa? tapi kenapa kali ini kita dilarang mengikuti misi selanjutnya?"

Sejujurnya Naruto sempat memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Zetsu tapi setelah dia berpikir secara logis, dia sadar bahwa keputusan ini memang keputusan yang paling tepat mengingat musuh yang saat ini klan Ootsutsuki hadapi bukanlah musuh sembarangan.

Dan soal pertemuan tadi, yang lebih banyak dibahas adalah tentang para monster yang berkumpul membentuk suatu kelompok, dan ditengah-tengah para monster itu terdapat sekor naga hitam yang bertingkah layaknya bos dari monster-monster tersebut.

Namun bukan itu inti masalahnya, tapi sosok naga hitam yang menjadi pusat perhatian para tetualah yang menjadi masalahnya, bila saja naga hitam tersebut adalah naga biasa para tetua pasti tidak terlalu serius dalam mengatasi masalah ini, masalahnya sekarang identitas naga hitam itulah yang membuat para tetua kalang kabut.

Siapa yang tidak tahu, seekor naga hitam dengan sebuah kristal berwarna ungu di dadanya, memiliki tanduk besar yang membentuk layaknya mahkota, mata merah berpupil vertikal yang memberi intimidasi, serta kulit yang keras bagai berlian namun memiliki warna hitam pekat layaknya malam tak berbintang.

Ya... Trihexa, seekor naga jahat yang terlahir dari kejahatan dunia itu sendiri, bahkan tuhanpun melaknatnya dan memberinya julukan sebagai pertanda akhir jaman. Banyak kisah tentangnya, salah satunya adalah kisah tentang seekor ular yang membenci kehidupannya karena tak dapat terlahir sebagai seorang manusia, sehingga ular itu memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan seluruh kebencian yang akhirnya mengubahnya menjadi seekor naga menakutkan, sebenarnya ada beberapa kisah lagi seperti seorang manusia yang mendapat kutukan, ataupun dewa jahat yang berubah menjadi naga.

Tapi dari sekian banyak kisah itu, orang-orang lebih percaya terhadap kisah tentang seekor ular yang menjadi naga, entah karena apa tapi banyak yang bilang bahwa cerita ini adalah cerita yang nyata.

"Trihexa... Kah". Gumam Naruto dan Zetsu bersamaan.

...

Dilain sisi, di dalam hutan yang gelap dan sunyi nampak sesosok bayangan raksasa, dengan sayap yang membentang lebar menghalangi sinar bulan, kepalanya yang panjang menatap langit malam dalam diam, hingga akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandanganya dan menunjukkan sebuah mata berwarna merah berpupil vertikal yang bersinar mengerikan dalam gelap.

.

.

.

T.B.C

NB: MWAHAHAHA... Apa kabar semuanya. Emm... Well, setelah membaca ini mungkin ada sebagian yang berpikir "Buat apa nih author tolol muncul lagi?". Tapi yah jujur, akhir-akhir ini gw lagi males nulis fic dan lebih seneng bermain game, padahal selama 3 bulan ini gw punya waktu kosong yang lumayan banyak, dan disini mungkin banyak yang tahu kalo di tahun ini ada beberapa game-game epik yang rilis contohnya aja FFXV, Ni no Kuni II, ataupun SAOFB, belum lagi game-game lawas yang belum selesai gw tamatin di PC/PS gw, jadi yah beberapa bulan ini gw habisin waktu cuma buat namatin beberapa game sekaligus.

Makanya gw bilang, keterlambatan update fanfic ini emang kesalahan gw sendiri, jadi yahh... author mengucapkan minta maaf bagi reader yang menunggu nih fic update ( Kayak ada yang nunggu "-_-).

Sekarang ayo bahas beberapa REV dan PM yang kita peroleh.

Pertama mari bahas soal pair Naruto karena ini yang sering ditanyain. Oke gini, sebenernya pada awal gw bikin fic gw gk pernah kepikiran buat ngasih pair ke Naruto jadi gw sendiri masih bingung apa Naruto harus di kasih pair atau nggak, dan kalo emang dikasih gw lebih milih buat ngasih single pair daripada harem.

Trus untuk pasangan Naruto, nah ini, gw emang ngasih beberapa adegan antara Naruto dengan beberapa chara perempuan, tapi gw tetep bingung buat nentuin siapa yang lebih cocok dijadiin pair Naruto, belum lagi saat ini calon pair Naruto Cuma ada 3 Kaguya, Gabriel dan Yasaka, tapi kedepannya kalian gk tahu, apalagi di chap sebelumnya ada adegan yang menggambarkan kalo Naruto punya hubungan sama Dewi Amaterasu, trus gw juga belum nyeritain banyak tentang ras iblis dan Datenshi, jadi mungkin aja dari ras iblis atau datenshi juga bakal ada calon lagi buat pair Naruto kedepannya. Intinya karena ini masih awal fic jadi tolong jangan terlalu peduliin soal pair, kalo emang saatnya udh tepat gw pasti bakal ngasih pair buat Naruto.

Ada juga yang nanyain soal Zetsu, apa nih orang aneh akan ikut andil dalam pertaurngan atau cuma jadi mata-mata buat Naruto?. Nah well... soal Zetsu udah gw tentuin bakal kyak gimana, terlebih karena sekarang lagi masuk flasback dari Zetsu, gw jadi mau ngegambarin sedikit tentangnya dalam flashback ini serta memasukan beberapa kejadian tentang hubungan Naruto, Zetsu dan Kaguya.

Nah gw rasa ini aja dulu.

BTW... Kayaknya author-author senior lagi pada hiatus yah? Hmm... Kira-kira kapan mereka kembali?.


	11. Chapter 11

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 11

Eloise mendengarkan cerita Zetsu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, saat ini seluruh indranya hanya tertuju pada sosok pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Semua cerita yang di katakan Zetsu adalah kenyataan yang telah terjadi selama lebih dari ribuan tahun, kisah tentang sebuah kelompok manusia yang diberi berkah dan mungkin kisah ini akan menjelaskan tentang asal usul orang tuanya.

"Lalu Zetsu-San, apa yang terjadi setelahnya? Apa Trihexa menghancurkan desa? Atau seluruh clan Ootsutsuki melawan balik? Dan apa yang kalian pikirkan kala itu? Lalu-". Gadis itu melemparkan pertanyaan dengan segenap kemampuannya, mulutnya tak berhenti bicara lebih dari 1 menit lamanya dan hebatnya lagi dia hanya menarik nafas 1 kali.

Zetsu sedikit deadpanned dengan rasa antusias yang ditunjukkan dari gadis di hadapannya, sekilas dia menghela nafas lalu. "Baiklah jangan sekarang, cukup sampai sini dulu lihatlah hari sudah senja, yang kuceritakan tadi adalah sebagian kecil dari kenanganku, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin menceritakannya karena semua yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah kenangan menyakitkan"

Gadis bermahkota hitam gelap itu terdiam, dia yakin telah melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari wajah 2 warna milik Zetsu. "Zetsu-San!?". Panggilnya sedikit menekan.

Zetsu menunjukkan sebuah getaran dari tubuhnya, pandangan matanya beralih kearah lain berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mungkin masih mengalir di ke-2 matanya.

"Zetsu-San ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu". Kemudian Zetsu berdiri dari duduknya, pandangannya kembali pada gadis di sampingnya. "Ayo pulang". Ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Menghapus rasa khawatirnya, Elois meerima uluran tangan itu dengan senang hati. "Baik Zetsu-San".

Zetsu tersenyum lalu terbatuk pelan. "Kau tahu, kau boleh memanggilku kakak mulai sekarang". Zetsu mengucapkannya dengan santai tapi pandangannya beralih kearah yang berbeda.

Eloise terkikik kecil, seorang legenda seperti Zetsu dan sahabat dari sang Juubi no Ookami, ternyata dapat menujukkan sikap tsundere juga. "Tentu". Balasnya riang.

...

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tidur singkatnya, rambut blonde yang sebelumnya tergerai indah kini telah berubah kusut, wajahnya yang sempat bersinar dan menunjukkan kecantikannya telah berganti menjadi pandangan mengantuk khas orang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya, sebuah meja di ujung ruangan, jendela persegi panjang di samping kanannya, satu lemari lebar dan sebuah kursi kayu kosong di dekat tempat tidurnya.

Gabriel berusaha mengingat apa yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini, sesaat kemudian matanya terbuka lebar. "Jangan bilang aku tertidur". Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Gabriel turun dari kasur tempatnya tidur tadi lalu melangkah pelan kearah satu-satunya pintu kayu di ruangan tersebut. Dengan sedikit tenaga dia membuka pintu tersebut, disana, yang masuk dalam objek penglihatannya pertama kali adalah seorang pria dengan rambut perak yang sedang duduk santai di sofa dan ditemani oleh secangkir minuman hangat diatas meja di depannya.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, 2 pasang bola mata berbeda warna kini saling bertatapan. "Selamat sore putri tidur". Ujar Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"Ara... Sore juga Naruto-Kun". Gabriel membalasnya meski dapat dilihat ada sedikit warna merah muda di pipinya.

Naruto mengambil minumannya kemudian menenggak sedikit cairan itu kedalamnya, lidahnya terasa pahit saat cairan hitam itu masuk kedalam mulutnya namun entah mengapa rasa pahit tersebut sedikit menghilangkan perasaan gelisah di hatinya. Well.. Untuk sebagian orang rasa pahit dari kopi memang sering digunakan untuk menenangkan pikiran yang gelisah dan Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Gabriel mengambil posisi duduk disamping pria perwujudan Juubi no Ookami itu, dia melihat pria itu dari dekat, paras tampan Naruto tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama mereka bertemu ribuan tahun lalu dan tidak tahu karena alasan apa wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas saat sekelebat ingatan masa lalu mereka berdua muncul begitu saja.

"-iel, -briel, oi Gabriel! Kau mendengarku"

Gabriel terbangun dari lamunannya, entah sudah berapa lama dia melamunkan tentang masa lalunya dengan Naruto. Kini dia bahkan baru menyadari kalau jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto hanya terpisah beberapa centi, bahkan saking dekatanya dia dapat mendengar hembusan nafas hangat yang berasal dari pria di depannya dan mungkin Naruto juga dapat mendengar hembusan nafasnya.

Wajah Gabriel bertambah merah dia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian yang hanya berada dalam buku-buku yang pernah dibacanya, otaknya mengalami shutdown mendadak dia kehilangan petunjuk apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

Dilain sisi..

Naruto mengkhawatirkan Archangel cantik yang ada di sampingnya, sedari tadi malaikat yang memiliki 6 pasang sayap itu hanya menatap kearahnya tanpa bicara apapun. Oke... Ketahuilah, Naruto bukanlah orang bego yang tidak tahu perasaan seorang perempuan, dia tahu dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan malaikat cantik di depannya ini terhadapnya.

Naruto hanya takut, sangat takut untuk merasakan cinta yang ke-2 kalinya, hubungan pertamanya dengan Kaguya berakhir buruk bahkan baru beberapa jam lalu dia kehilangan sesuatu yang menghubungkannya dengan cinta pertamanya.

Karena itu saat Gabriel datang ketempat ini dan menanyakan keadaannya, dia tidak dapat menjawabnya, Naruto takut jika dia menjawabnya maka hubungan mereka akan semakin dekat. Untuk saat ini hubungan yang mereka jalani sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

"Gabriel". Naruto memanggil namun gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Gabriel". Kali ke-2 namun hasilnya masih sama.

Naruto sedikit menggeram kesal dengan diamnya Gabriel, lalu dia memajukan wajahnya memposisikannya tepat di samping telinga sang Archangel. Menarik nafas sekali lalu. "Gabriel!". Panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang bertambah tinggi.

Kali ini Naruto melihat tubuh Gabriel sedikit bergetar setelah panggilannya yang ke-3 namun gadis itu tetap tidak mengatakan apapun tapi hanya menatapnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Sedetik kemudian dia sadar, jarak antara dirinya dengan Gabriel hanya terpaut beberapa centi. Sebuah aliran panas mengalir kewajahnya, membuat sebuah guratan merah muda terlukis lucu di pipinya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh, matanya menatap cangkir di depannya yang hanya tersisa sedikt kopi, dia mengambil cangkir itu lalu menenggak isinya dengan sekali tegukan membiarkan rasa pahit menyadarkannya dari nuansa romantis yang tiba-tiba saja tercipta.

"Na-Naruto-Kun, tadi apa yang mau kau lakukan?". Tanya Gabriel, wajahnya semakin memerah, ada potongan bayangan yang tidak seharusnya di khayalkan oleh seorang malaikat di dalam kepalanya.

"O-oi tunggu dulu Gabriel, tenangkan dirimu kau bisa jatuh!". Naruto berujar dengan panik, dia tak ingin malaikat di depannya ini jatuh dan masuk dalam pengawasan si mesum Azazel. Serius, jika Gabriel benar-benar jatuh mungkin dia akan menghabisi Azazel sebelum pria pervert itu melakukan sesuatu dengan gadis di depannya.

"T-tapi, a-a-a- Waaa... ". Tak tahu harus bicara apa, Gabriel bangun dari sofa kemudian pergi ke dalam kamar Eloise untuk ke-2 kalinya meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap kepergiannya dengan wajah kaku.

"Kenapa jadi begini?~". Ucapnya lelah.

...

Di kastil kerajaan youkai...

Seorang youkai kera yang namanya telah terlukis sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita Journey of The West kini tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi panjang dari kayu.

Di depan sang generasi pertama Sun Wukong kini sedang berdiri sesosok makluk berwarna putih yang merupakan salah satu tiruan dari Zetsu.

"Khakhakha... Kabar apa yang kau bawa kali ini makhluk putih?". Tanya youkai kera itu.

"Tak lama lagi golongan pahlawan akan memulai pergerakannya di bantu oleh pengkhianat dari ras youkai"

Mata Wukong menyipit. "Kapan tepatnya?"

"Seminggu dari sekarang, saat Akademi Kuoh melakukan study tour ke Kyoto"

"Katakan padaku, kenapa mereka harus menunggu sampai waktu itu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, keberadaan dari 2 adik maou, Rias Gremory dan Sona Sitri"

"Hooo... Sepertinya golongan pahlawan lebih nekat daripada yang kukira..". Sun Wukong mengelus lembut janggung panjangnya. "... Maksudku, tidakkah mereka berpikir jika mereka melakukan sesuatu terhadap ke-2 gadis itu sama saja dengan memita seluruh ras iblis melawan mereka dengan kekuatan penuh"

Zetsu terkekeh. "Kau salah, jika aku jadi mereka aku tidak akan ragu bahkan melawan seluruh ras sekalipun"

Wukong sedikit terkejut mendengar itu, jika tangan kanan Juubi bisa berkata seperti itu maka sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya. "Apa, apa yang terjadi?"

Zetsu menyipit lalu membuang satu nafas lelah. "Trihexa- Tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan tangan kanan Trihexa akan membantu mereka.. Hyabuto, dia adalah musuh yang menakutkan, kekuatannya bisa disamakan dengan Com Croach"

Mata Wukong melebar sempurna, siapa makhluk supranatural yang tidak mengenal Com Croach, dia adalah naga jahat menakutkan yang kekuatannya dapat disandingkan dengan 3 dewa naga, dan jika tangan kanan Trihexa bisa sekuat itu maka dunia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya besar.

"Kau bercandakan Zetsu?". Dia ingin menyangkalnya, sebuah kekuatan sebesar itu tidak seharusnya muncul kembali, namun melihat keseriusan Zetsu mau tak mau dia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. "Bukankah ini berarti ras youkai akan dalam bahaya"

"Naruto-Sama akan kembali, dia akan ambil bagian dalam pertempuran ini, tenanglah dia yang akan mengurus tangan kanan Trihexa"

Wukong menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia tidak perlu menghadapi pertarungan yang jelas tidak dapat dimenangkan olehnya. "Baiklah apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Yah.. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan dan ingat katakan berita ini pada Yasaka serta Rikuo, suruh mereka bersiap-siap menghadapi situasi yang bisa saja berubah menjadi lebiih buruk ddari perkiraan awal". Balas Zetsu seraya menyelam ke dalam tanah dengan perlahan.

Sang generasi pertama memandang kepergian Zetsu dalam diam, sekilas dia menghela nafas pendek. "Mari lihat akan seperti apa dunia kedepannya, mungkin sebuah perang yang melibatkan seluruh ras akan segera terjadi". Gumamnya datar.

...

Di Underworld...

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, di depannya seorang archangel cantik sedang menangis karena sesuatu. Mata gadis itu sedikit menunjukkan warna merah, wajahnya terlihat beantakan karena menangis selama lebih dari 20 menit.

Mendekati gadis itu dengan langkah ringan, Naruto menepuk dan sedikit memberikan usapan lembut di mahkota pirang milik Gabriel. "Itu hanya masa lalu, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya". Naruto tersenyum lembut, dia sudah mengenal gadis ini sejak lama karena itu dia dapat memahami sikap lemah Gabriel terhadap sesuatu yang menyedihkan.

Gadis itu menghapus aliran air mata di wajahnya kemudian menatap Naruto tepat kearah iris hitam gelap miliknya. "Tapi.. Tapi, belum lama ini kau juga kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghubungkanmu dengan cinta pertamamu... Kaguya". Gabriel iri, sangat iri pada gadis bernama Kaguya itu, baginya mendapat cinta Naruto adalah sesuatu yang sangat dia inginkan.

Meski begitu Gabriel tidak terlihat akan jatuh, Halo dikepalanya masih berkilau emas dengan cerah tidak menunjukkan tanda berkedip apalagi menghitam. Ini membuatnya bingung namun disisi lain dia berpikir mungkinkah ini karunia dari-Nya? Yang mengijinkan salah satu archangel seperti dirinya merasakan iri terhadap seorang manusia yang mendapat cinta tulus dari pria baik hati di hadapannya.

Naruto memandang gadis di depannya dengan lembut, dia adalah Juubi sosok yang berada di jajaran 4 makhluk terkuat, Great Red sang mimpi, Ophis sang tak terbatas, Trihexa sang malapetaka dan dirinya sendiri adalah Juubi no Ookami yang menjadi simbol dari kekosongan.

Baginya merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Gabriel adalah hal yang mudah iri, marah, sedih dan keinginan untuk memiliki segalanya adalah perasaan yang terpendalam dalam hati gadis itu.

Dalam situasi ini Gabriel bisa saja jatuh, namun Naruto memilih menggunakan salah satu dari sekian banyak kekuatannya untuk menghentikan kenyataan itu.

Entah sejak kapan iris hitam Naruto telah berubah menjadi rinnegan merah darah yang bersinar menakutkan, mata yang menjadi simbol dari kehampaan dan keputus asaan sedang menunjukkan keagungannya yang mampu mengubah tatanan yang telah tertulis oleh sistem tuhan.

Sistem kerja salah satu kekuatan Naruto sangat sederhana namun berbahaya. Dunia ini ada takdir yang dapat dan tidak dapat diubah, namun jika Naruto menggunakan kekuatannya sisitem tersebut tidak lagi bekerja, malikat dapat berbuat dosa jika berada di dekatnya atau iblis bisa berdoa jika dia menginginkannya.

Namun kekuatan ini tidak dapat bekerja terhadap makhluk yang namanya tak tertulis di dalam sistem tuhan contohnya Trihexa maupun Great Red, kemunculan mereka berseta dirinya adalah sesuatu yang aneh.

Tak ada kehendak dari tuhan namun Great Red muncul begitu saja karena banyaknya mimpi yang pupus, tuhan sudah merencanakan tujuan dari seluruh makhluk hidup tapi Trihexa lahir dari seekor ular biasa tanpa dikehendaki oleh-Nya, dan dirinya hanya manusia yang menyatu dengan sebuah pohon leluhur yang bibitnya telah muncul sebelum dunia ini ada.

Sekarang untuk pertama kalinya dia menunjukkan salah satu kekuatan terbesarnya hanya untuk mengganti takdir malaikat cantik di depannya. Kali ini berbeda dengan lelucon sebelumnya, Gabriel benar-benar dilanda oleh rasa iri hati terhadap Kaguya, dan rasa iri itulah yang akan membuatnya jatuh jika Naruto tidak memakai kekuatan absolutnya.

Dengan tarikan kuat Naruto menarik Gabriel yang rapuh kedalam pelukannya. "Aku baik-baik saja, sebelumnya aku memang merasa sangat sakit atas kepergian serpihan jiwa Kaguya, tapi sekarang tidak papa aku sudah melihat kearah lainnya, kenyataanya masih ada beberapa hal yang perlu kulindungi dan salah satunya adalah kau... Gabriel". Ujar Naruto dengan selembut mungkin.

Perlahan namun pasti, sifat-sifat negatif yang berada di hati Gabriel mulai memudar, ini membuat Naruto sedikit tenang tapi tetap mengaktifkan rinnegannya bersiap-siap jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Gabriel menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada bidang Naruto, tak ada lagi isakan dari mulutnya yang tipis nan menggoda, suasana yang berlangsung hanya hening menyisakan detik jam yang terus berputar.

Beberapa menit kemudian malaikat bergelar archangel itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh, dia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan melihat rinnegan milik Naruto yang masih menyala. "Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu?...". Ujarnya lirih, kini Gabriel tahu apa yang membuatnya tidak terjatuh meskipun hatinya sempat tenggelam di dalam perasaan negatif.

"...Maaf, aku tidak dapat menahan diriku, aku hanya... hanya merasa cemburu setelah kau menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Kaguya"

Sekarang apa yang Naruto takutkan telah terjadi, kini hubungannya dengan Gabriel telah menjadi semakin kuat, meski dia adalah simbol kekosongan namun dia tahu kalau di bagian terdalam hatinya telah tertulis sebuah nama baru selain Kaguya.

...

Hari telah berganti, ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto berada di Underworld. Kini dia berdiri di depan ke-4 maou, tatapannya yang tajam menusuk menatap mereka ber-4 secara bergantian. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian sebelum aku pergi". Ujarnya.

Ke-4 maou memandangnya dengan perasaan was-was, berdiri dihadapan Juubi setelah merasakan seberapa kuatnya dia adalah hal terakhir yang mereka harapkan. "Apa itu Juubi-Dono?". Sirzech yang berhasil menenangkan dirinya bicara dengan nada bergetar.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak ingin ada iblis yang menginjakkan kakinya di Kyoto tanpa seizinku". Balasnya penuh penekanan.

Mata mereka terbuka lebar, kecuali Ajuka dia terlihat biasa saja seolah dia telah mengetahui kalau hal seperti ini akan segera terjadi. Membuang nafas pendek Ajuka maju mengambil satu langkah ke depan. "Juubi-Dono, tolong jelaskan pada kami apa alasannya". Katanya.

Naruto melipat lengannya di dada, aura hitam tipis keluar dari tubuh tegapnya. "Bukankah sudah jelas, disana adalah kerajaan kami... Kerajaan para youkai, lagipula kalian juga melakukan hal yang sama ribuan tahun lalu, kalian menolak keberadaan ras berbeda yang menginjakkan kakinya di tanah kalian"

"Meski begitu dunia telah berubah, seluruh ras telah berusaha untuk saling menyatukan kekuatan demi menciptakan sebuah perdamaian"

Kekehan keluar dari mulut Naruto, dia tidak percaya dengan perdamaian, perdamaian hanyalah omong kosong selayaknya sebuah dongeng yang diceritakan oleh orang tua kepada anaknya.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa mencapai perdamaian?...". Ucapnya dingin. "...Di mataku kedamaian hanyalah kenyataan palsu, bahkan dengan kekuatanku tetap tidak akan ada sebuah perdamaian, lalu apa kalian pikir kalian bisa mencapai sesuatu yang tak bisa kucapai".

Ajuka terdiam, jika Juubi sendiri yang bicara seperti itu maka dapat dipastikan makhluk sekaliber dia beserta teman-temannya tidak mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya, tapi.. "Kami tahu kami lemah, bahkan jika seluruh iblis bersatu kedamaian tetap mustahil untuk dicapai, karena itu kami ingin bersatu dengan ras yang lain termasuk ras anda... Ras youkai, semakin kuat kelompok semakin tinggi juga kemungkinan berhasilnya"

"Dan semakin kuat kelompok akan semakin banyak juga pengkhianatan di dalamnya, kau pikir kau bisa mengubah kenyataan itu? Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa, kedamaian hanyalah sia-sia, apapun alasanmu aku tetap menolak kerja sama dengan kalian... Ingatlah apa yang kukatakan hari ini agar kalian tidak menyesal"

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah satu-satunya pintu di ruangan itu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar Juubi-Dono". Sirzech berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang telah merubah pandangan kearahnya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu Sirzech Lucifer?"

Sirzech membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Begini Juubi-Dono, kami akan memikirkan permintaan anda tadi, namun saya hanya ingin anda tahu kalau Akademi Kuoh, sekolah tempat adik saya beserta peeragenya belajar akan melakukan study tour ke Kyoto sekitar 1 minggu lagi. Karena itu maukah anda memikirkan hal ini dan mengizinkan mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka di Kyoto"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang kegiatan adikmu, karena itu aku akan mengizinkannya sebagai balasan karena telah memperlihatkan sebuah pertandingan yang cukup menghiburku malam itu"

Sirzech tersenyum, dia bersyukur permohonannya dapat diterima dan dapat menghilangkan konflik yang bisa saja terjadi antara rasnya dengan ras youkai.

"Terima kasih Juubi-Dono maaf jika saya mengganggu anda"

Naruto tidak membalas, dia berbalik dan segera berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Sirzech. Hanya butuh beberapa menit dia telah keluar dari kastil raja iblis tempat ke-4 maou berada. Tak jauh di depannya ada sebuah kereta kuda yang siap membawanya pergi dari Underworld.

Berjalan mendekat kearah kereta itu, sebelum masuk Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Zetsu yang menjadi kusir dalam perjalanan ini. "Bawa aku ke Takamagahara, setelah itu antar Eloise kembali ke Kyoto". Ujarnya.

Pandangan Zetsu menyipit. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau akan baik-baik saja? Ingatlah lawanmu adalah salah satu dewa pencipta Shinto sudah jelas kekuatannya akan sangat mengerikan"

"Kuh... Apa ini? Kau mengkhawatirkanku". Naruto menunjukkan seringai di wajahnya.

Sekilas Zetsu memutar bola matanya karena bosan dengan lelucon sahabatnya itu. "Terserahlah, lagipula dengan kekuatanmu saat ini aku ragu ada makhluk di Takamagahara yang dapat melawanmu" Ujarnya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kereta, di hadapannya kini sedang duduk sosok Eloise yang menatap kearahnya.

Gadis itu mendengar apa yang Naruto dan Zetsu bicarakan, sesungguhnya dia ingin ikut dengan Naruto ke Takamagahara, tapi dia sadar jika Naruto tidak ingin mengajaknya itu berarti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami".

Eloise tersentak dengan kalimat yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Ahh.. Umm.. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud"

Pria perwujudan Juubi itu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Eloise. "Tidak masalah, itu bukan sesuatu yang harus disembunyikan, tapi aku yakin kau penasaran tentang kenapa aku tidak mengizinkanmu ikut dalam urusanku kali ini"

Gadis mantan iblis liar itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengangguk membalas ucapan Naruto.

Naruto menempatkan tangannya di atas surai hitam itu dan dengan lembut mengusap mahkota gadis itu perlahan-lahan. "Urusanku kali ini adalah sesuatu yang mengharuskanku menghadapi alam kematian Shinto..Yomi. Yomi adalah tempat yang berbahaya sama seperti Tartarus dari Yunani, makhluk yang memiliki sedikit kekuatan hanya akan mati sia-sia di sana, karena itu aku tidak bisa mengajakmu kali ini"

"Aku mengerti dan maaf jika aku hanya menjadi beban untukmu Naruto-San"

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia bingung, haruskah dia mengatakan hubungan yang dia inginkan dengan gadis di depannya ini.. Hubungan adik dan kakak, beberapa hari ini dia sering memikirkan hal itu, tapi rasanya sedikit memalukan untuk mengatakannya langsung.

"Ummu...". Naruto mengangguk pendek dengan ragu.

Lengkingan kuda mulai terdengar disusul dengan suara tapak kaki kuda yang membentuk irama. Kereta mereka mulai berjalan pergi, tapi suasana di dalam kereta terasa sangat sunyi.

...

Takamagahara... Tempat surgawi dimana dewa-dewi Shinto tinggal, bentuknya mirip seperti sebuah pulau terbang yang di topang oleh awan, banyak bangunan-bangunan bergaya khas Jepang, dimulai dari pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu namun dengan penutup kertas, sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan yang terbuat dari batu, di dalam kolam itu ada beberapa ikan koi yang terawat dengan benar.

Di pintu masuk Takamagahara, berdiri sebuah gerbang raksasa yang terbuat dari emas murni. Gerbang itu memiliki motif yang teramat indah, bentuknya seperti bulan dan di dalam bulan itu ada matahari kecil yang bersinar.

Di bagian kanan dan kiri gerbang ada dua dewa dengan tubuh berukuran abnormal, di tangan mereka tergenggam tombak besar yang ujungya teraliri oleh petir maupun api dan di atas tembok penghalang ada ribuan dewa yang berbaris rapih.

Saat ini ribuan dewa itu telah mengambil posisi siaga setelah melihat kedatangan dari sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh youkai kuda yang dapat berjalan di atas awan.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, ini adalah kali pertama- Tidak, ke-2, ini adalah kali ke-2 mereka melihat ada seorang youkai yang berani menginjakkan kakinya di wilayah mereka. Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau dewa-dewi Shinto dengan ras youkai adalah musuh bebuyutan yang telah berperang selama berabad-abad lamanya.

"Semuanya! Bersiap!". Salah satu dewa yang memakai pakaian paling megah dibanding dewa lainnya melangkah kedepan.

Di sisi lain...

Naruto tersenyum tipis atau lebih tepat bila disebut menyeringai, dia telah menyadari keberadaan dari ribuan dewa-dewi Shinto yang berada cukup jauh di depan, meski begitu dia masih dapat bersikap santai, lagipula ini adalah ke-2 kalinya dia datang ke tempat ini.

Pertama kali dia datang ke tempat ini terjadi secara tidak sengaja, dan buruknya lagi saat dia datang, tempat ini sedang terjadi perang saudara antara Amaterasu dengan adiknya Susano'o, sebuah perang yang menghancurkan hampir seluruh bagian Takamagahara.

Dalam perang tersebut Amaterasu mengalami kekalahan telak dari adiknya sehingga membuatnya lari dan bersembunyi di dalam gua Ama-no-Iwato dan membuat beberapa bagian dunia tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Hanya saja di waktu yang tepat Naruto datang dan terlibat langsung dalam perang tersebut, hal ini juga yang membuat Naruto serta Amaterasu dapat membuat perjanjian yang menguntungkan satu sama lainnya.

Sekarang lupakan masa lalu, dia yakin saat ini Amaterasu telah menyadari kedatangannya, lagipula sejak awal dia dengan sengaja membiarkan sebagian kecil energinya keluar jadi sangat wajar jika sosok sekelas Amaterasu dapat menyadari kehadirannya dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Zetsu menarik tali kemudinya kuat, kereta kuda yang mereka pakai kini telah berhenti di depan gerbang sekaligus para penjaga Takamagahara.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kereta terbuka, kini seluruh pasang mata mulai terfokus pada sosok yang akan keluar dari dalam kereta tersebut. Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tegap, mata hitam yang menunjukkan kilauan cahaya, dan rambut perak yang bersinar bagai bulan.

Mata seluruh dewa-dewi Shinto terbuka lebar, masih teringat di dalam benak mereka seorang youkai legendaris yang menghentikan amukan dari dewa badai Susano'o ribuan tahun yang lalu.

"D-di-dia kan!"

"Juubi no Ookami...!"

"A-a-apa yang dia lakukan di sini!?"

Kericuhan terjadi setelah Naruto menunjukkan dirinya, rasa takut mulai menjalar di hati dewa dan dewi tersebut. Tiap kali Naruto mengambil langkah maju maka mereka akan menarik langkah mundur, karena mereka sadar sebanyak apapun mereka kekalahan adalah hal yang sudah pasti jika berhadapan dengan makhluk sekaliber Juubi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Menatap barisan dari ribuan dewa yang sedang memandangnya sebelum akhirnya tatapan itu beralih pada ke arah Zetsu. "Kau boleh pergi Zetsu"

"Dimengerti Naruto-Sama". Ujarnya yang telah kembali dalam dengan sikap formal.

Zetsu menarik tali kemudinya, youkai kuda itu memekik pelan kemudian berputar haluan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Dimana Amaterasu!?". Ucapan kerasnya menimbulkan gema di telinga dewa-dewi Shinto.

Seorang dewa melangkah mendekat ke arahnya...

"Amaterasu-Sama sudah menunggu kedatangan anda di dalam, silahkan ikuti saya". Ujarnya, seraya membungkuk penuh hormat.

Sebagian dewa tidak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan, bagaimana bisa seorang dewa mengizinkan youkai masuk ke dalam Takamagahara yang notabenenya adalah tanah suci mereka. Meski begit mereka hanya mampu saling pandang tanpa berani mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

...

Di dalam istananya, Amaterasu, sang dewi matahari Shinto kini sedang berada dalam kebingungan, di hadapannya ada 2 dewi bawahannya yang masing-masing dari mereka sedang memegang pakaian surgawi dengan model yang berbeda-beda.

Amaterasu mengambil model paling kanan, itu adalah sebuah pakaian berupa kimono dengan warna putih dan merah serta ada beberapa tenunan berbentuk api di beberapa bagiannya. Panjang dari kimono tersebut hanya mencapai atas lututnya dengan bagian bahu yang dibiarkan terbuka dan cukup banyak memperlihatkan belahan dada perempuan.

Kemudian dia memandang pakaian dari pelayannya yang lain, pakaian di tangan dewi itu sejenis dengan pakaian yang pertama hanya saja lebih tertutup dan motif yang berbeda. Itu adalah kimono mewah yang berkilauan.

Kimono itu memiliki panjang hingga melebihi mata kaki, bahkan jika Amaterasu berjalan bagian bawah kimono itu akan terseret olehnya, motif kimono tersebut jauh lebih banyak di banding yang pertama, warnanya di dominasi oleh putih, namun ada hiasan dada berupa matahari yang dibuat dengan warna merah, kemudian di ujung pakaian dihiasi oleh bunga bermacam warna.

(Note: Otak gw blank cuma buat nulis model baju doang -_-")

"Ukh... Kalian yakin dengan ke-2 baju ini?". Tanya Amaterasu, sejujurnya dia tak pernah terlalu memikirkan apa jenis pakaian yang akan di gunakannya namun entah kenapa pikiran untuk mengubah gaya baru tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalanya saat tahu kalau pria itu akan datang menemuinya.

"Percayalah Amaterasu-Sama, ke-2 pakaian ini adalah yang paling cocok daripada pakaian-pakaian lainnya". Ujar salah satu dewi.

"Itu benar, silahkan pilih salah satunya dan akan kami buktikan hasilnya". Ucap yang lain.

Pandang dewi matahari itu berpaling berkali-kali, dia masih ragu dalam memilih, tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan membuat konsentrasinya terganggu.

"Amaterasu-Sama, Juubi-Sama telah menunggu anda di taman istana". Sahut sebuah suara dari luar ruangannya.

Amaterasu terdiam berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru di dengarnya. "Ehhh...!". Pekiknya bingung. "K-katakan padanya untuk menunggu sebentar lagi".Katanya dengan panik.

"Baik". Blas dewa yang ada diluar.

Amaterasu kembali melihat ke-2 pakaian di depannya, sampai akhirnya dia memilih pakaian yang lebih tertutup. "Aku ambil ini, tolong bantu aku bersiap". dibalas dengan jawaban serentak dari ke-2 dewi bawahannya.

...

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar di kursi kayu panjang yang ada di taman tempatnya berada sekarang, matanya melihat sebuah kolam ikan dengan pancuran yang berbentuk seorang gadis dengan guci.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu, bahkan dia sempat berpikir, apakah setiap perempuan di dunia selalu bersiap selama ini?.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa terdengar di belakangnya, disusul dengan nada halus khas seorang perempuan.

"M-maaf membuatmu menunggu".

Naruto berbalik hanya untuk melihat seorang dewi yang teramat sangat cantik sedang berdiri di hadapannya, sebelumnya dia tak pernah berpikir dewi iseng seperti Amaterasu dapat menjadi secantik ini namun setelah melihat kenyataan di depannya dia harus membuang pikirannya terdahulu.

Perwujudan Juubi itu terbatuk kecil mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Oke, ini hanya perasaanku atau kau memang lebih cantik dari biasanya?". Ujarnya sedikit memuji.

Wajah Amaterasu sedikit memerah mendengar itu. "Terima kasih". Jawabnya tulus.

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya. "Duduklah, aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal tentang Yomi dan Izanami". Ucapnya.

Amaterasu menghela nafas, padahal dia berharap dapat melakukan obrolan santai lebih dulu sebelum masuk ke dalam urusan utama. "Baiklah". Balasnya pendek.

.

.

.

T.B.C

NOTE: Beh... Kalo hitungan gw bener keknya dah 5 bulan gw gk update ff ini. Well.. gw minta maaf buat yang nunggu ff ini karena lama update, tapi jujur ane bener-bener lagi males ngetik belakangan ini dan lebih seneng ngabisin waktu buat main game daripada ngetik ff.

Tapi santai, gw blom kehilangan gambaran cerita dari ff ini, Cuma mungkin ada bagian-bagian yang gw ubah, contohnya di chap ini harusnya bagian flashback dari Zetsu tapi sengaja gw batalin karena gw emang kurang tertarik buat nulis flashback atau lebih sesuai kalo dibilang gw males nulis cerita klo Narutonya lemah.

Nah... karena gk ada yang mau gw ucapin lagi mungkin sampai sini dulu perjumpaan kita...

Eventupdateserentak-FNI


	12. Chapter 12

The Emptiness Of The World

By : Salazar Redholc

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto) & HS DXD (Ichie Ishibumi)

Rated : T – M

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje, Godlike!Naru, Dll 

CHAPTER 11

Naruto bersama dewi Amaterasu kini berdiri berdampingan di depan sebuah pintu gua yang tertutupi oleh batu raksasa, dari yang Amaterasu katakan, tempat ini adalah tempat Izanagi, ayahnya pertama kali masuk ke dalam Yomi ketika ingin menolong Izanami.

Hanya saja apa yang ditemui oleh Izanagi hanyalah sesosok makhluk mengerikan yang merupakan wujud Izanami setelah berada di dalam alam kematian. Begitu menakutkannya wujud Izanami, sosok yang disebut sebagai ayah dewa-dewi Shinto itu bahkan melarikan diri tanpa memalingkan tatapannya.

Izanami yang merasa dikhianati oleh suaminya meraung penuh amarah, dari mulutnya terucap kata-kata kutukan yang ditujukan kepada suaminya, serta seluruh dewa-dewi yang ada dalam naungannya

Naruto menatap batu raksasa di depannya, sekilas dia menyentuh batu tersebut dan dia dapat merasakan sebuah energi kuat yang melindungi batu tersebut.

"Segel?". Gumamnya.

"Itu segel yang di pasang ayahku agar ibu tidak dapat keluar dari Yomi". Ujar Amaterasu, sedikit menjelaskan tentang segel tersebut dengan wajah sedikit murung.

Naruto diam, tatapannya memandang batu tersegel itu penuh selidik, berharap ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk membukanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil, segel buatan seorang dewa memang tak dapat diremehkan, Naruto tahu tidak ada sedikitpun kebocoran dari segel yang dipasang oleh Izanagi.

"Bagaimana? Kau bisa membuka segel ayahku?"

Untuk sesaat Naruto diam, sampai akhirnya dia menghembuskan satu nafas pendek. "Segel ini memang sangat kuat, bahkan bagi dewi sepertimu butuh beratus-ratus tahun agar bisa membukanya. Tapi, segel ini tidak berarti apapun di hadapanku". Ucapnya dengan nada yang dipenuhi rasa percaya diri.

Amaterasu membalasnya dengan sedikit tawa kecil yang anggun. "Kini kau semakin sombong, apa karena kekuatan sejatimu telah sempurna?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan sesuatu berdasarkan kenyataan"

Amaterasu tersenyum cantik namun tidak mengatakan apapun, dia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, mencoba memberi ruang untuk Naruto menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Naruto maju beberapa langkah dari batu yang menutupi pintu gua. Sekilas dia memejamkan matanya, udara disekitarnya semakin dingin, secara perlahan energi Naruto semakin meningkat dan terus meningkat. Sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya, dan kini rinnegan merah bersinar menakutkan menggantikan mata hitam legam miliknya.

Dia menatap kembali batu tersebut, dalam pandangannya ada berbagai huruf-huruf asing yang tertulis di batu . Dia mengenali huruf-huruf tersebut, itu adalah sebuah huruf yang digunakan dalam tekhnik penyegelan milik onmyouji dimasanya.

Naruto maju lebih dekat, tangannya bergerak lembut di udara membentuk beberapa kata dari jenis huruf yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian suara dari sesuatu yang pecah terdengar nyaring, itu adalah suara dari segel Izanagi yang telah di hancurkan olehnya.

Mata Naruto telah kembali menjadi hitam kelam, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang. Disana, berdiri Amaterasu yang tengah menatapnya dengan sedikit raut terkejut, mungkin dia terkejut karena menyaksikan segel yang ayahnya buat dapat Naruto lepas hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

"Kau sebaiknya kembali, aku akan masuk dan membawa ibumu keluar dari Yomi"

Ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu menyadarkan Amaterasu, kemudian dewi utama Shinto itu menatap Naruto tepat di matanya, dia tahu pria di depannya ini adalah sosok yang amat sangat kuat. Tapi sebagai seorang perempuan ada bagian dirinya yang khawatir terhadap pria tersebut.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat". Ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berjalan pergi, jelas dia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah khawatirnya dari Naruto.

Pria itu bungkam, tak berniat membalas ucapan Amaterasu tadi, lagipula dewi matahari itu telah melangkah cukup jauh. Naruto yang kini sendirian masih berdiam ditempat, lalu dengan sedikit kekuatannya dia dapat menggeser batu besar di hadapannya dengan mudah tanpa membuang banyak tenaga.

Sebuah tangga menurun yang mengarah ke dalam kegelapan pekatlah yang pertama kali masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, kegelapan tersebut memberi sebuah rasa takut seolah akan ada sepasang tangan yang dapat menarik kalian ke dalamnya.

Naruto mengambil langkah pertama memasuki Yomi, meski begitu hidungnya langsung dapat mencium bau busuk menyengat dari dalam.

Semakin jauh dia melangkah, semakin menakutkan yang dilihatnya, di dalam sini ada banyak tumbuhan yang memiliki warna hitam pekat entah itu buahnya, bunganya ataupun batangnya.

Hewan-hewan mengerikan dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, ada yang bertubuh besar dan memiliki taring, ada yang kecil namun dapat bergerak sangat cepat, dan juga makhluk bersayap yang ketika dia bersuara akan membuat telinga sakit.

Ada juga makhluk-makhluk yang sedari tadi menyerang Naruto, salah satu contohnya adalah oni, makhluk besar dengan tubuh berwarna merah darah, memiliki tanduk di kepalanya dan menggenggam gada besar penuh duri.

Tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak monster menakutkan yang telah Naruto bunuh di setiap langkahnya, namun satu hal yang jelas, karena keberadaaan mahluk-makhluk seperti inilah yang membuat tempat ini tidak diperuntukkan bagi manusia atau bahkan dewa itu sendiri.

Salah satu oni mengayunkan gadanya secara horizontal kearah kepala Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh, terbukti dari kuatnya desingan angin saat gada itu di ayunkan.

Sesaat kemudian oni itu terkejut dengan geraman pelan. Serangannya memang berhasil mengenai sasaran, namun dia merasa bagaikan memukul dinding tak tertembus.

Di depannya, sosok Naruto masih diam di tempat dengan mata hitam legam yang menatap kearahnya tajam. Lalu sekejap kemudian pandangan oni itu berputar-putar dan berhenti saat benda yang seharusnya menempel di badannya kini telah jatuh bergelinding di tanah.

Tanpa oni itu sadari dan tanpa ada rasa sakit, kepala dengan 2 tanduk itu telah terpenggal hanya dengan satu pukulan upper cut yang Naruto berikan.

Perwujudan Juubi itu mendengus kasar, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat bercak ungu yang sebenarnya adalah darah dari monster-monster yang telah dia bunuh, sekilas dia membersihkan darah di kepalan tangannya dengan mengibasnya keras.

"Menjijikkan," Gumamnya. "Sebenarnya dimana Izanami berada?". Tanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar, diikuti dengan suara raungan ganas dari kegelapan yang ada di depannya. Penasaran, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

Tak perlu diperjelas lagi, makhluk apapun yang membuat guncangan ini dan raungan besar sudah pasti adalah makhluk yang memiliki tubuh besar atau bahkan colosal.

Detik demi detik getaran tanah semakin kuat dan raungan itu semakin keras dan menyakitkan telinga. Beberapa ratus meter di depan Naruto, terlihat sesuatu berwarna putih, dengan ukuran tubuh raksasa dan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah darah.

Semakin dekat makhluk itu semakin jelas juga wujudnya. Itu adalah Gashadokuro, sebuah tengkorak dengan besar yang mungkin dapat disamakan dengan sebuah bangunan lima lantai jika dia berdiri. Yah, saat ini tengkorak raksasa itu memang dapat bergerak lumayan cepat, hanya saja dengan cara merangkak, mungkin alasannya karena tidak adanya otot serta tendon yang dapat menopangnya.

Melihat kedatangan monster itu membuat senyum tipis terukir di wajah Naruto. Setelah banyak melawan makhluk lemah tak berarti, kini dia bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sedikit lebih baik, tentu saja itu membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

Makhluk itu, yang Naruto ketahui sebagai Gashadokuro berhenti beberapa meter di depannya. Saat makhluk sebesar itu berhenti, bebatuan, debu dan kerikil berhamburan kemana-mana akibat kuatnya pijakan Gashadokuro.

Naruto membersihkan debu yang menempel di tubuhnya, meski kenyataannya sejak awal bagian tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh cipratan darah dari monster-monster sebelumnya.

Karena perbedaan tinggi yang teramat jauh memaksa Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap cahaya merah dari sepasang lubang yang kosong itu. "Kau adalah Gashadokuro, salah satu youkai jahat". Ujarnya.

Tulang-tulang Gashadokuro bergemeretak keras kala dia bergerak, cahaya merah kecil di matanya menatap lurus Naruto. "Juubi no Ookami, sang youkai pertama. Apa yang membuat makhluk sekalibermu datang ketempat kotor ini?". Tanyanya.

"Hanya ingin bertemu Izanami"

"Untuk apa?"

Sang youkai pertama tersenyum atau lebih tepat bila dikatakan menyeringai. "Bagaiman jika kubilang aku akan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Ucapnya.

Gashadokuro tidak membalas hanya merespon dengan suara dari tulang-tulangnya yang bergemeretak.

Brak!

Sekejap kemudian, sekelebat bayangan besar menghantam Naruto dengan telak, angin bergejolak, dan puluhan bebatuan serta pepohonan hancur saat sebuah tubuh terbang meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam apapun yang menghalanginya.

Naruto yang menerima pukulan berkekuatan penuh dari Gashadokuro terlempar mundur beberapa ratus meter, dan berhenti kala dia menghentakan kakinya kuat-kuat ke dalam tanah.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dada, di depannya telah tercipta sebuah jalur panjang yang terbuat setelah dia menghancurkan benda-benda kala dia tengah terlempar.

Sebenarnya bukan berarti Naruto tak dapat menahan atau menghindari serangan Gashadokuro, tapi dia dengan sengaja menerima serangan itu hanya untuk mengukur seberapa kuat musuh yang ada di depannya, hal ini sama seperti yang dia lakukan dengan oni sebelumnya.

Dan hasilnya, pukulan Gashadokuro tadi ternyata sedikit memberikan demage kepadanya, meskipun hanya sedikit setidaknya monster di depannya ini jauh lebih baik daripada monster-monster yang dilawannya sedari awal dia memasuki Yomi.

"Lumayan," Gumamnya. "Setidaknya dia bisa memberiku sedikit hiburan". Lanjutnya lagi.

Kini dia tengah memandang Gashadokuro yang merangkak kearahnya dengan cepat. Lalu dia merentangkan tangan kanannya kesamping, dari pergelangan tangannya tiba-tiba muncul sebuah energi hitam berbentuk bola yang dikelilingi oleh petir ungu.

Kemudian Naruto menarik tangan kanannya ke belakang, kaki kirinya maju selangkah ke depan diikuti dengan tangan kirinya yang juga terarah ke depan sejajar dengan dada, posisinya saat ini sama dengan posisi seseorang yang ingin melakukan sebuah pukulan.

"Jika dia hancur karena serangan ini, maka dia memang tidak layak untuk melawanku"

Sesaat kemudian saat jarak Gashadokuro hanya terpaut puluhan meter darinya, Naruto lekas memukul udara kosong dengan tangan kanannya yang telah dilapisi energi hitam.

Belum ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat Naruto memukulkan tangannya ke udara kosong, hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian. Tanah bergerak layaknya gelombang ombak di lautan, awalnya hanya ombak kecil tapi itu terus membesar tiap detiknya dan berakhir dengan ukuran yang mampu menelan sebuah pulau.

Gashadokuro terdiam kaku di tempat, tak jauh di hadapannya ombak tsunami yang terbuat dari bebatuan hitam Yomi setinggi puluhan meter tengah bergerak dalam kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

Tidak ingin berdiam diri saja, Gashadokuro membuka mulut tengkoraknya lebar-lebar dan mulai mengumpulkan youki hitam di depan mulutnya. Youki yang dia kumpulkan dibentuk menjadi bola hitam sebesar mobil yang padat.

Dirasa cukup, Gashadokuro langsung melepaskan energi youki padatnya kearah gelombang tanah buatan Naruto.

Begitu kuat energi youki yang Gashadokuro tembak, hingga membuat banyak kehancuran di jalan yang dilewatinya. Hanya saja, cukup atau tidaknya kekuatan itu menghentikan tsunami buatan Naruto masih belum bisa ditebak.

Kedua kekuatan besar itu saling mendekati satu sama lain, hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik lagi sebelum benturan keras terjadi dan dalam sisa waktu itulah monster-monster yang tinggal di Yomi mulai berhamburan mencari tempat berlindung.

Kaboomm!

Selama beberapa menit dunia Yomi berguncang dengan keras, angin yang berkecamuk mulai membentuk pusaran-pusaran luar biasa hingga menciptakan puluhan tornado raksasa, retakan mulai bermunculan di berbagai tempat dan mengeluarkan banyak asap ungu yang sebenarnya adalah racun mematikan.

Gashadokuro yang tidak kuat menahan gelombang ledakan terpaksa terdorong mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri santai di tempatnya seolah ada suatu pelindung yang melindunginya dari ledakan.

Lima menit berlalu, kini keadaan sunyi telah kembali, gelombang ledakan, guncangan dan seluruh tornado telah berhenti, satu-satunya yang tertinggal hanya debu yang menutupi pandangan.

Tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah angin raksasa menghempaskan gumpalan debu hitam dalam sekejap. Kini terlihat jelas kehancuran yang diterima Yomi setelah ledakan beberapa menit yang lalu.

Kawah besar di berbagai tempat, tanah yang mengalami keretakan besar dan mengeluarkan asap beracun, ratusan tubuh dari penghuni Yomi yang tidak berhasil melarikan diri. Meski Yomi yang sebelumnya sudah menakutkan, ditambah dengan keadaaannya saat ini semakin cocok untuk disebut sebagai alam kematian.

Naruto memandang sekitarnya tanpa peduli, dengan langkah santai dia berjalan menembus kepulan asap beracun Yomi. Namun tak lebih dari sepuluh meter dia berjalan, sebuah kepalan dari Gashadokuro meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi kearahnya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan, berniat menghentikan pukulan Gashadokuro dengan satu tangan.

Blarr...

Sekali lagi udara bergetar kuat kala kedua kekuatan itu saling beradu. Gashadokuro yang menatap pukulan dengan kekuatan penuhnya mampu ditahan oleh Naruto hanya mampu menggertakkan tulang-tulangnya.

Dia tak terlalu terkejut dengan kenyataan ini, mau bagaimanapun sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini adalah sosok yang menjadi leluhur dari rasnya sendiri, terlebih lagi ada perbedaan yang amat sangat jauh antara kekuatan miliknya dengan kekuatan makhluk immortal di depannya.

"Kuharap kau belum selesai". Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sombong dan merendahkan, youki hitam di sekitar tubuhnya mulai mengalir sedikit demi sedikit, seolah ingin memberikan tekanan intimidasi kepada kerangka raksasa di depannya.

Gashadokuro menggeram keras, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali. Lalu tanpa berkata apapun, Gashadokuro dengan sengaja mematahkan salah satu tulang rusuknya.

Awalnya Naruto sedikit heran dengan perbuatan Gashadokuro, tapi tak lama kemudian dia mengangguk paham.

Gashadokuro mematahkan tulang rusukya bukan tanpa tujuan, kenyataannya tulang rusuk tersebut dapat Gashadokuro gunakan sebagai sebuah senjata yang Naruto akui cukup berbahaya.

Dengan mengalirkan youki pekat pada tulangnya, Gashadokuro mengubah tulang yang seharusnya tumpul itu menjadi sangat tajam, bentuknya mulai berbentuk seperti sebuah katana raksasa yang telah diasah ratusan kali, terlihat begitu tajam dan mematikan.

Gashadokuro yang melihat lawannya berdiam diri saja tanpa menunjukkan gerakan apapun mulai mengangkat katananya tingi-tinggi. Kemudian dia semakin meningkatkan intensitas youki yang dialirkannya ke katana yang terbuat dari tulang tersebut.

Youki yang Gashadokuro alirkan mulai menjadi padat dan membungkus katana buatannya dengan sempurna. Lalu bila diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, disekitar katana itu ada beberapa hantu yang mengelilinginya, itu terlihat seperti mereka adalah hantu yang ingin agar Gashadokuro membalaskan dendam mereka.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan serius, sejak awal dia yakin beberapa persen kekuatan fisiknya saja sudah cukup untuk menahan serangan yang akan datang kepadanya, namun hanya ingin mengantisipiasi sesuatu yang tidak terduga, dia lebih memilih untuk mengambil jalan aman.

Perwujudan youkai pertama itu mulai mengalirkan youki di sekitar tubuhnya dalam skala besar, tanah berderak disekitarnya, dan batu-batu kecil mulai melayang akibat kuatnya youki yang dia keluarkan.

Sejenak Gashadokuro terkejut ketika melihat Naruto mulai mengalirkan youkinya, pada awalnya dia berpikir jika lawannya itu akan menahan serangannya ini dengan hanya bermodal kekuatan fisik saja, namun setelah melihat kenyataan, dia dapat merasa bangga karena mampu membuat sosok Juubi no Ookami menunjukkan sikap waspada.

"Jika kau mampu menahan seranganku ini, aku akan langsung menyerah". Ujar Gashadokuro, meskipun dirinya tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Naruto membalas ucapan itu dengan sebuah senyum tipis dan anggukan singkat, lalu dia mengarahkan salah satu tangannya keatas.

Gashadokuro menggenggam katana buatannya erat-erat, dia sedang mempersiapkan dirinya. Bohong, jika dalam pertarungan ini dia berkata dia tidak takut, karena sebenarnya sejak awal pertarungan ini dimulai seluruh instingnya selalu berteriak untuk kabur dari sosok di depannya ini.

Kiinnn!

Suara desingan dari katana yang Gashadokuro genggam mulai terdengar, suara tersebut adalah tanda jika youki yang dialirkan Gashadokuro sudah memasuki tingkat yang menakuktan. Di tingkat ini satu tebasan Gashadokuro dapat dipastikan mampu melenyapkan sebuah pulau dari peta.

Swushh!

Dengan satu ayunan kuat dan berat, katana tersebut melesat kearah Naruto dengan gerakan vertikal. Disaat katana itu terayun, udara disekitar ikut terpotong menjadi dua bagian, tanah berguncang pelan dan suatu suara berdesing membuatnya semakin menakutkan.

Naruto memandang itu dengan tajam, youki yang dia lepaskan di pusatkan pada satu titik yaitu tangan kanannya yang terentang ke atas. Dengan youki hitam pekat yang terkumpul di tangannya membuat tangan Naruto terlihat seperti memakai sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam legam.

BLARR!

Kilat hitam menyambar disaat dua kekuatan besar itu saling beradu, melesat kesegala arah dan menghancurkan banyak tempat.

KRAKK!

Bumi kembali bergetar, kali ini pada tingkat kekuatan yang cukup untuk menjungkir balikkan sebuah kota, retakan tanah semakin melebar dan memanjang, dari dalam retakan tersebut mulai menyembur sebuah benda cair mirip lava dengan warna ungu.

KIII!

Bunyi berdengung dari tangan Naruto dengan pedang Gashadokuro yang sedang beradu terdengar semakin keras, untunglah mereka bukan sekedar makhluk biasa sehingga bunyi keras dan memekakan telinga itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Tapi bagi makhluk lemah, bunyi nyaring tersebut dapat membuat mereka tuli permanen.

KLANGG!

Hancur...

Sebuah katana raksasa yang di buat dengan seluruh kekuatan pemiliknya telah Naruto hancurkan dengan satu tangan, mungkin baginya itu bukanlah suatu pencapaian, tapi untuk orang lain sesuatu seperti ini dapat dikategorikan sebagai kebanggan terbesar yang patut dipamerkan.

Di sisi lain... Gashadokuro tak lagi mampu berbicara, dia terbungkam setelah melihat secara langsung pertunjukkan kekuatan dari leluhurnya, meski tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, dia tetap merasa kecewa, dia berharap setidaknya dapat memberikan beberapa goresan di tubuh pria di depannya itu, namun lihat sosok itu sekarang, bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula dan tak ada satu goresanpun yang terlihat di pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?". Ucap Naruto dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di dadanya.

Sekejap cahaya merah di lubang mata Gashadokuro menghilang. "Aku menyerah, mustahil bagiku mengalahkanmu". Ujarnya.

"Tadi itu adu kekuatan yang bagus..". Kata Naruto dengan sedikit nada pujian. ".. Sekarang, bisa bawa aku ke tempat Izanami". Lanjutnya

...

Dibagian terdalam Yomi, ada sebuah kuil sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna hitam dengan beberapa hiasan dari kelopak bunga yang tertata rapih di halaman kuil, di sekitarnya ada puluhan hingga ratusan roh orang mati yang berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Di dalam kuil itu seorang dewi sedang duduk dengan anggun disalah satu ruangan. Dewi itu memakai pakaian miko berwarna putih dengan beberapa bagian lainnya berwarna hitam legam, rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam disanggul oleh sebuah benda berkilau yang sangat indah. Dengan bola mata berwarna ungu, dan bibir yang ranum, membuatnya menjadi salah satu makhluk tercantik yang ada di dunia ini.

Ditemani satu botol dan segelas sake kecil di tangannya, dewi itu menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang berani memasuki wilayahnya.

Dum! Dum! Dum!

Sebuah suara dentuman keras membuat perhatian sang dewi teralihkan, meski pintu kuil di depannya masih tertutup tapi sang dewi seperti dapat melihat siapa sosok yang ada di baliknya.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Lonceng yang dipasang di depan kuil berbunyi kala pintu ganda itu terbuka. Seorang pria dengan rambut peraknya yang sewarna dengan bulan berjalan memasuki kuil dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Izanami-Sama". Sapanya dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Namun meski mendapat sambutan formal dari pria tersebut, dewi cantik itu membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang merdu. "Jangan seformal itu wahai makhluk yang dihormati sekaligus ditakuti dunia, Juubi no Ookami-Sama". Izanami membalas sapaan itu setelah berdiri dari duduknya.

Naruto yang mendengar balasan itu tersenyum senang.

"Sekarang maukah anda duduk? Juubi no Ookami-Sama". Ujar dewi Izanami.

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi tetap mengikuti arahan Izanami untuk duduk tak jauh dari sang dewi. "Anda bisa memanggilku Naruto, Izanami-Sama". Katanya setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Izanami yang sudah kembali duduk di posisinya mengangguk seraya berkata. "Kalau begitu tidak masalahkan jika kita akhiri saja keformalan ini"

"Tidak masalah buatku"

Izanami mengangguk singkat dengan jawaban itu..

"Sekarang biar kukatakan apa tujuanku". Ujar Naruto sedikit serius.

...

Note: Halo dunia FFN dan apa kabar kalian para pembaca? Semoga baik-baik aja ya...

Oke cukup basa-basinya, sekarang ayo bahas satu rev yang masuk ke cerita ini...

Yaitu tentang penampilan Eloise. Gw rada males ngegambarin, tapi klo dilihat dari salah satu chara di game, dia mirip sama Tifa Lockhart dari final fantasy 7. Kenapa gw bikin mirip? Karena udh jelas, Tifa Lockhart adalah chara yang gw suka di seri final fantasy selain Claire Farron.

Dan gw minta maaf klo di chap kemarin ada pembaca yang bingung dengan penggambaran dari pakaian yang dipakai Amaterasu, tolong maklumin soalnya kepala gw beneran ngeblank klo ngebahas pakaian, sebisa mungkin bakal gw pelajarin lagi supaya pembaca lebih nyaman.

Ahhh...Well... Gw rasa segini aja udh cukup, toh gk ada yang baca gini. Oke para pembaca sampai jumpa lagi.


End file.
